Lost Memories
by Fadey
Summary: Everyone knows Echizen Ryoga, brother of Echizen Ryoma. But what if Ryoma had another brother, one who he doesn't remember ever meeting before? AND HE'S IN JAPAN? Read as Ryoma's lost memories surfaces. Yukimura/Ryoma. Warning: Yaoi
1. Surprise, Surprise

_**This chapter has been revised, please check it out! ;) I hope that you'll enjoy my fic! Please do review!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own Prince of Tennis, my drawing is real bad...**_

* * *

_**Airport**_

"Sir, the plane has already landed. Please wake up." The head stewardess told the young man who was sleeping soundly, shaking him as she sighed inwardly.

Everyone else had already got off the plane and she had to wake the last person up to prepare before the next flight. Why did she feel a sense of deja vu?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"The plane has landed. All passengers please alight."_

_The head stewardess hummed to herself as she took a wet cloth and began wiping the trays. She was always the last one off the plane as she had to make sure that every passenger has left and that the plane was ready for the next flight._

_She nearly jumped in surprise when she went passed another row and saw a young boy sleeping soundly. She hadn't noticed him because of his height. She sighed as she shook him, " Excuse me, the plane has already landed. Please wake up."_

_He rubbed his eyes slowly, his raven hair with an emerald green tint shaking as he stretched and yawn, looking like a kitten._

_'Kawaii!' she thought before he turned to glare at her._

_"Che, Mada Mada Dane." He muttered softly as he took his bag and left._

_A tic appeared on her head as she twisted the cloth angrily, casting a dark look at the young boy. If looks could kill, the young golden-eyed boy would have dropped dead by now._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

She sighed as the young man stirred, moaning softly. Now that she looked at it, the young man really looked like the young boy... could they be related?

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He stretched slightly before standing up and bowing at the transfixed woman before him.

"Gomensai, I overslept didn't I? Anyway, arigatou!" he said before taking his bag and leaving quickly, his hair flowing behind him.

She blushed, thinking ' _What a__ handsome young man... He's so different from__ that brat before. What was I thinking? They CAN'T be related!'_

Turning around, she went back to her work, smiling blissfully.

Oh, how wrong she was...

* * *

A twist serve.

A white cap with an 'R' sign stitched to it falling off as the owner jumped into the air, smashing the tennis ball hard with his red racket.

A pair of golden eyes glinted brightly with excitement as a smirk appeared on the young boy's sweaty face, raven hair with an emerald tint to it flying in the air and sticking to his face occasionally.

'THWACK'

The ball streaked through the air, causing his red and white polo shirt to rise as he leaped and smashed the ball, showing off his well-toned middle.

His opponent rushed to save it but all was lost as 'thud', the ball landed on the opposite court, skidding through the ground for a distance before crawling up the wall and dropping back on the ground, bouncing once or twice before slowing to a stop.

"Cool Drive." He Stated coolly as he landed back onto the floor.

"40-40!" The umpire called, fanning himself slightly as he sat under the hot sun.

_Would they ever end this game? It has been an hour since they started!_ He thought irritably, why was he _always_ stuck with the skilled ones that never seemed to end a game?

"Mada mada dane, Monkey King." The arrogant voice filled the courts, causing a purple-haired diva to glare darkly.

Yup, that was definitely the cocky, lovable brat we all know, Echizen Ryoma.

His opponent, Atobe Keigo a.k.a Monkey King, scowled and his eyebrow twitched before he flipped his purple hair.

"Don't be too cocky, Brat. Ore-Sama will definitely win this time, and it will be **your** head that will be shaved this time. "He said, his voice dripping with arrogance.

Hyotei was having a practice match with Segaiku and since Atobe's hair had grown back, they were having their usual bet. Whoever loses gets their hair shaved. They had reached the tie breaker, whoever who didn't win the next point will get his head shaved.

Ryoma just smirked as he took out a ball from his pocket, bouncing it. Once, twice, before jumping and whacking it. Atobe, who was already familiar with the twist serve of Ryoma, immediately returned it with no difficulty.

Ryoma activated his selfless state and was about to use one of Fuji's counter, Higuma Otoshi, when suddenly there was a loud call of "Chibi-Chan!"

He faltered, allowing the ball to hit his court.

"Game and set. Won by Hyotei's Atobe Keigo! 7 Games to 6!" the umpire called. And immediately, the fans from Hyotei erupted into cheers.

Ryoma glared murderously as he turned around to give the person a piece of his mind. But when he saw him, his face paled and his jaws nearly dropped in surprise.

"Who are you?"

Standing right in front of him grinning was a person that looked exactly like him, but older.

* * *

_**Yay, is this version better? I hope so… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and that you'll continue to read my fic. It gets better, I promise!**_

_**Please review**__**:D Pointers will be greatly appreciated but no flames please.**__** I'm warm enough. :)**_

_Fadey~_

_Updated: 20 Oct 2010_

_Revised: 5 Jan'11 11:54__PM_


	2. My OniiChan

_**Fadey: Hi everyone:D I tried to update quickly, I even wrote this chapter during class! :D Please read and review everyone! **__Arigatou~_

Summary: **Everyone knows Echizen Ryoga, brother of ****Echizen Ryoma right? But what if Ryoma****had another brother, ****who he don't remember ever meeting before?**

**BTW:**

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story as a favorite, I really appreciated it. :D I hope that this story will prove interesting to you all._

_Read and REVIEW please:D._

_I'm always welcome for pointers but no flames please. The haze is already bad enough.;)_

_

* * *

_

_**In the last chapter:**_

_Ryoma glared murderously as he turned around to give the person a mind. But when he saw him, his face paled and his jaws nearly dropped in surprise._

_"Who are you?"_

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked, dumbfounded.

The person in front of him had shoulder-length jet black hair with an emerald tint to it. Black nerdy glasses with thick frames rested on his nose, tilted to the left, bringing out the mischievous glint in those golden cat-like eyes of his.

He wore a white shirt with many thin vertical black stripes and a red tie slung loosely around the collar, draping across his chest. His black blazer hung towards the left, not buttoned up and sleeves rolled up till near his elbows.

A pair of black pants clung comfortably on his waist, held up by silver chains acting as a belt. White socks and black dress shoes hid his feet and a grass green and light purple tennis bag sat on his right shoulder.

With a bright grin and face cocked slightly to the right as he leaned on the fence of the court with his arms crossed, all of the girls from both school in the court had hearts in their eyes in no time. Even some of the boys were blushing at the sight of the handsome young man.

However, what shocked them was not his looks and figure of the person that any model would die for. They were shocked that other than his attire and his completely different carefree attitude, he looked exactly like one of the Regulars.

_Exactly_ like one Echizen Ryoma.

Everyone could only watch in silence as the grin on the person's face turned into a cute pout at Ryoma's question.

"Maa… You don't even remember your own brother? Wahhhh! Onii-Chan's sad you know…" He cried.

Everyone sweat dropped as he stood up and nearly crushed Ryoma in a bear hug before bawling like a five year old. His tennis bag was left on the floor, clearly forgotten.

"Get. Off. Me." Ryoma stated coldly as he finally succeeded in pushing the person off him. His face void of any emotion, he yelled "My only brother is Ryoga!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. I'm Echizen Ryoka, your eldest brother. I went to Russia when you were very young so I wouldn't expect you to remember me." He chuckled, scratching his head in a very Nanjiroh-like way.

But three people looked at him sharply when they notice the hurt and regret in his eyes.

Ryoka felt amused as Fuji pierced him with his cerulean blue eyes, the usual stoic Tezuka glared at him sharply and Atobe scowled at him.

_It seems like my brother's quite a heartthrob here, ne… _He thought as he hugged his otoutou again. His eyes lit up with happiness when Ryoma finally relented, letting Ryoka hug him.

He stuck his tongue out childishly at the three and smirked at their reactions.

Fuji nearly growled in anger and annoyance but kept his smile in place but made it three times more sadistic. Everyone suddenly shiver when they felt a chill in their spine and immediately, they edged away from him.

Tezuka's eye twitched dangerously and he looked ready to give anyone a thousand laps. His eyes narrowed even more as he gave Ryoka a sharp look.

Atobe was openly seething. He trembled with anger, hands curled into fists as his teeth grinded in anger.

_How __**dare **__he hug __**MY **__Ryoma!_ All three thought at the same time.

_Japan's certainly an interesting place. I'm glad I decided to come here. _Ryoka thought, his eyes twinkling madly with happiness and a small, satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

So how was it?

Anyway, I hope that you guys can vote on what relationship you want Ryoma to be in.

I'm open to all suggestions but not someone who's not really popular because I only have most of the Prince of Tennis chapters with me. Here are some **examples**:

-Ryoma/Sakuno

-Ryoma/Tezuka

-Ryoma/Atobe

-Ryoma/Fuji

-Ryoma/Yukimura

-Ryoma/O.C.(Girl)

Please vote and review!

Also, thank you for reading my story. I hope that you will continue reading my further chapters. I'm might be able to plan chapter 4 finish by tomorrow. I just have to type and check chapter 3, hopefully I can post it tomorrow.

_Also, what's older brother in Japanese. Is it just Onii-chan/san, etc.? Please tell me if you know. My friend says that it's ani but I'm not so sure. I will be really grateful if you tell me the answer._

_

* * *

_

Love

**Fadey**

Ja~

_Updated: 22 Oct '10_

_Revised: 3 Nov '10_


	3. Evil Fangirls everywhere

Hi~ This is Fadey here. I might be updating quite slowly this few days because my laptop charger has some problems so I will be sharing my computer with my brother. Hope that you can wait patiently for my next updates.

Anyway, thanks for all your review and votes. The vote is still ongoing so please continue reviewing and voting.

* * *

**Current Vote Status:**

_Ryoma/Atobe_:3

_Ryoma/OT5_:2

_Ryoma/OT6_:1

_Ryoma/Yukimura_:3

_Ryoma/Fuji_:1

_Non-Yaoi_:2

_It's currently a tie between the Sensual and Royal Pair! Please continue to vote everyone!_

_If you like, you can vote for another pairing too, but only one more please. Thanks:D_

* * *

**_Chapter 3- Evil Fangirls Everywhere..._**

"Ryoma, let's go home now!" Ryoka said, voice filled with excitement as he hopped from one foot to another impatiently, acting incredibly like a child who had too many sweets. He was about to pull Ryoma towards the exit of the court, but Ryoma scowled and stood his ground.

"How should I know if you're really my Aniki? You could be posing as him for all I know." Ryoma stated coldly, eyebrows raised and arms crossed against his chest.

A flash of hurt passed through Ryoka's eyes but it was quickly covered with his usual merriness as he chuckled and shook his head mockingly.

"As blunt as always huh, Otoutou?" Ryoka said, amusement dripping from his voice.

Everyone watched in silence as he leaned down and began whispering something into Ryoma's ears, straining their ears to try and hear what Ryoka was telling Ryoma.

They were startled as Ryoma's eyes suddenly lit up maliciously as he grinned evilly. He looked around and headed over to Tezuka.

"Bunchou, is it okay if I go home with my Aniki now?" he asked with rare politness to the person he admired.

Tezuka clearly felt like shouting "NO!" then, but he just adjusted his glasses and hesitantly nodded.

Ryoma headed back to his Aniki and was about to walked out of the court with him when he was suddenly tackled by his sempais.

"Nya, is he really your Aniki Ochibi?"

"Oi, why haven't you ever told us that you had an older brother?"

"Fsssshhh…"

"Data…"

"Saa… Ryoma-Chan, your aniki's really interesting ne..."

"Are you sure his really your brother Echizen. What if he's a kidnapper? NOOOO! He will tie you up and demand a ransom for you from your parents. Quick, someone call the police!"

Tezuka rubbed his temple and sighed before shouting "Everyone, 100 LAPS!"

"NANI!" Everyone protested but immediately rushed to start their laps when Tezuka flashed his famous 'Pissed Off Bunchou Glare' at them.

Ryoka nodded at him, showing his appreciation before turning to Ryoma to head to the locker room but froze at the sight that met him.

Tons of girls were staring at him with lovesick puppy eyes, and some were even drooling! Ryoka edged backwards, his eyes wide as he waved his hand hesitantly.

"Hi?"

That must had been a signal or some sort to the girls as suddenly, someone shouted "GET HIM GIRLS!"

His jaws dropped as suddenly, all the girls began charging at him, declaring their love to him.

"Ryoka-Sama, I love you!"

"Ryoka-Sama, Marry ME!"

"Ryoma-Sama, let's have babies together"

Needless to say, Ryoka was horrified. _Why me? _He thought as he stumbled in shock before he ran to the locker room in record time, dragging Ryoma with him.

He slammed the door, locking it tightly with trembling fingers before slumping down against the door, sighing in relief as he calmed his heart that was beating wildly. The fangirls banged on the door, pushing against it. But the sturdy door kept still, not even moving for a centimeter.

Ryoma laughed at the state Ryoka was in, surprising both Ryoka and himselft.

"So it seems like you have emotions after all, I was afraid that you were emotionless" Ryoka teased Ryoma, a cheeky smile on his face.

Ryoma flushed as he looked away and scowled, reaching up to pull his hat down to cover his face only to find it missing. _Dang, I left it on the court when I played with Monkey King. _He thought angrily as he looked at the ground, embarrassed. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust the person before him.

He was startled when Ryoka suddenly tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"They're gone already, go get your things before we head home." He said brightly with a big smile on his face.

Ryoma nodded before heading to his locker and getting his clothes, and then walked to the shower room to change. After he was done, he got his tennis bag before they left the locker room.

Everyone had already finished their laps and had resumed their training, though some were lying dead on the ground, exhausted. Ryoma went back to the court where he had played with Atobe to look for his cap. But no matter where he looked, he simply could not find it.

He just stood there for a moment, puzzled. _Where _could his hat be?

Suddenly he heard a weird buzzing sound behind him.

_That sounds so familiar_, he thought as he turned around, and came face to face with a Atobe Keigo.

"Seriously Brat, did you really think that Ore-Sama would forget about our little bet?" Atobe drawled, shaver shining in his hand as he advanced forward.

* * *

Haha, I'm not going to write whether Atobe _does _shave off all of Ryoma's hair in this chapter cause I'm just THAT evil. XD

Anyway, read to find out~! Keep voting and reviewing!

Sorry if this chapter was bad, it was really rushed. I will try and redo it tomorrow.

Ja~

Fadey

_Revised: 3 Nov 2010_


	4. My beautiful hair & Halloween

Fadey: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted. My laptop charger has some problems and it's really hard to use the computer I share with my brother to type as it's REALLY annoying to write a chapter with someone looking over your shoulder…==

Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently and as it's Halloween, I included a Omake! :D

Here is the vote result:

Atobe/Ryoma:3 1/3

Fuji/Ryoma:1 1/3

Non-Yaoi:2

OT5:4

OT6:1

**Yukimura/Ryoma:5 1/3**

As you can see, Sensual Pair is currently winning. However, the vote is still ongoing so PLEASE vote!

* * *

Ryoma gulped as he looked at the shaver in Atobe's hand. _Dang, I forgot about the stupid bet!_He thought and began inching backwards, groping for the exit of the court with his hands.

He cursed inwardly as he back hit a fence. He sighed and his shoulders sagged as he made up his mind. Well, wh_atever it takes to save my beautiful hair... even if it ruins my reputation. Time to use the deadly technique Okaa-San__**(T/N:**__Mother__**)**__taught me!_

He took a deep breadth as he turned to Atobe, building up his courage. He tilted his head slightly and made his golden cat-like eyes go wide and sparkling. _Was that tears I spot there? _He stuck out his lower lips into a pout and made it tremble, making him look like a lost puppy.

_KAWAII!__(__**T/N: Cute)**_Everyone thought and immediately, Fuji and Inui whipped out cameras and took pictures. _Poor Ryoma… he will never live it down now._

_Endure it, endure it…_Ryoma told himself and with as much innocence as he could muster into his voice, he pleaded with Atobe.

"Can you let me off this time? Onegai, Kei-Chan?"

Atobe nearly gave in to the adorable sight before him but just then, he remembered…

* * *

**Flashback**

**The day after Ryoma shaved off Atobe's hair**

_Everyone stared in shock at the sight before them. They thought that they would never live to see something like that._

_Atobe with a bald head was NOT a pretty sight at all._

"_What are all you peasants staring at? Go and train now!" Atobe snared._

…

…

…

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" All the regulars san Kabaji roared, most clutching their stomachs and Gakuto was even rolling on the floor with laughter. The non-regulars were too afraid to laugh at Atobe._

"_Nice hairstyle, Buchou." Gakuto sneered before nearly shivering at the glare Atobe threw at him._

"_Everyone 20 laps! NOW!" Atobe shouted at the members before he turned to the coach._

_The coach, Sakaki Tarou__**(AN: Thanks, Trancy Phantomhive :D )**__, who had just ended a call on his phone, stared in horror at the nearly hairless Atobe.__**(AN: He still has hair on his body after all…)**_

_The coach sighed and rubbed his temple in exasperation before looking up at Atobe._

"_Get a cap or something to cover your head." He ordered before turning back to oversee the many members of the tennis team._

_Atobe flushed in embarrassment and his hands fisted in anger, vowing to never forgive the brat for humiliating him. He turned to Kabaji and ordered him to get the most stylist cap he could find._

_He had to wear the cap for weeks before his hair grew back._

_**Flashback end

* * *

**_

Atobe growled and his eyebrow twitched in anger as he glared at Ryoma.

"Let you off? After all the humiliation you gave Ore-Sama, you're lucky that Ore-Sama hasn't decided to do something worse to you yet! Because of you, you Brat! Ore-Sama had to wear a cap for WEEKS like a commoner!"

While he was ranting, he didn't notice a black cloud hovering over Ryoma's head. However, when lightning flashed from the chibi **(T/N: small/ t****i****ny)** cloud as he said the last sentence, he _did_notice the murderous look in Ryoma eyes.

Before he could react, Ryoma stomped on his right foot angrily. He howled in pain as he clutched his foot, glaring at Ryoma. He stood up proudly before bending down to reached for the shaver that he had dropped when Ryoma had stomped on his foot.

His hands were about to curl around the shaver, a foot appeared and in the nick of time, he snatched his hand back just as the shaver was crushed into bits.

He stared in horror at the broken bits of the shaver. _How will Ore-Sama shaved off the brat's hair without the shaver. Oh… Whoever who broke this sha__v__er… You're going to pay!_

He turned up, his face red with fury as he got ready to reprimand the person, and froze.

"You weren't going to shave off Ryoma-Chan's beautiful hair, were you?" A certain blue-haired captain asked smiling sadistically.

* * *

_Gomensai, this chapter was going to be longer but I didn't have time so… I ended it here._

_Anyway, as promised, here's the Omake!

* * *

_

_**Omake**_

**Age:**

**Ryoma- 3**

**Ryoga-5**

**Ryoka-8**

**27 OCT, preparing for Halloween**

"Ne… What're you going to dress as during Halloween? Chibi-Chan?" A grinning Ryoka asked a slightly frowning Ryoma.

"I don't know!" Ryoma wailed, almost blubbering.

"Now, now… Don't cry. I've an idea!" Ryoka said enthusiastically, a light bulb shining over his head.

"Now listen…"Ryoka said before whispering something into Ryoma's left ear. Ryoma listened attentively, nodding once in a while. When Ryoka was done, they both had identical evil smirks on their face.

**31 OCT, Halloween**

Ryoga flung open the door happily and sprang inside. He couldn't wiat to show Ryoka and Ryoma his costume!

"I'm done with my costume, what about you guys?" Ryoga shouted at the top of his voice as he showed off his costume.

He was dressed as a mummy, white cloth wound around his body. His Okaa-San, Rinko, had helped him by cutting and sewing the cloth before winding it around him.

His face faltered at the sight of his brother. His eyes widened in horror as he gave a loud and girlish scream.

"!"

Ryoka smirked as he said to Ryoma who was currently wincing and covering his ears. "Told you so!"

Now, normally, everyone would have thought that what had scared Ryoga was Ryoka's costume.

Ryoka was dressed as a vampire. With some make-up, fake fangs, ripped dark-coloured clothes and a cloak clasp around him, he would had scared any child to death.

However, what had scared Ryoga was what Ryoma was wearing. Ryoma was dressed as…

…

A skinless orange.

Ryoma wore a circular clothed cardboard painted orange with white streaks painted across it professionally and holes for Ryoma to put his body through.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ryoga shrieked as Ryoma began inching towards him.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said to Ryoga as he staggered towards the door. As the door slammed shut, Ryoma and Ryoka slapped their tiny hands together in a high-five.

"Plan 'Scare Ryoga out of his wits' succeeded" Ryoka stated happily as he and Ryoma went after their terrified brother.

_**Omake End

* * *

**_

I know it is kinda lame… But I just had to write it. And for those who didn't know, Ryoga loves to eat oranges with the skin on so that's why I wrote that Ryoga was afraid of Ryoma's costume.

Also, thanks to Trancy Phantomhive, bibbiesparks and i-got-m2m for pointing out some of my mistakes. I can't remember how to spell some things cause I can't read the manga online now and I've only 5 of the volumes.

Review and those who haven't vote yet, Vote!

Ja

Fadey~

_Updated: 31 Oct, 2010_

_Revised: 3 Nov, 2010_


	5. Sadistic people everywhere

Chapter 5 is here~! It will contain a bit of Yuki/Ryo due to the numerous votes for this pairing, it's very light though.

Also, I'm planning on an O.C. girl/Ryoka pairing. Try to suggest some names please! ^^ I've thought of a few but I'm still looking for other more suitable ones.

* * *

**Review replies (Those that did not log in): **

_D'psycosoul- _Haha, he has to change his mind. After all, Yukimura's here and he broke the shaver too! :P And I don't mind about your favorite pairing, that's why it's a vote. :D Thank you for reading, reviewing and voting! Hope that you will continue reading my story and reviewing!

_Setsu-_ Thanks for your vote. I've already taken it into account. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing too, hope that you'll continue to read my story and reviewing!

_Trancy Phantomhive-_ Thanks for the reviews you've been giving me. They really helped a lot. I've already changed some of my mistakes and you'll have to read to find out whether Yukimura gets to punish him. ^^ Also, thanks for liking my omake and as you can see, Sensual Pair is winning. Hope that you'll continue reading and reviewing!

**I would also like to thank everyone else for their reviews. :D**

* * *

_Anyway, on to the VOTE RESULTS!_

**Atobe/Ryoma**: 4 1/3

**Fuji/Ryoma**: 1 1/3

**Non-Yaoi**: 4

**OT5**:5

**OT6**:1

**Yukimura/Ryoma: 8 1/3**

Sensual Pair is still winning but for those that still haven't, please vote for your favorite pairing! And for those that have, please don't vote anymore… I'm getting mixed up. O.O You can however write something like (I'm **still** voting for _/Ryoma though). Hope you will understand. Thanks! :)

* * *

_LAST TIME:_

_He turned up, his face red with fury as he got ready to reprimand the person, and froze._

_"You weren't going to shave off Ryoma-Chan's beautiful hair, were you?" A certain blue-haired captain asked smiling sadistically._

**Chapter 5 : Sadistic people everywhere…**

* * *

Atobe sniffed - _disdainfully of course, he wouldn't have it any other wa__y_, as he stood up proudly and leveled his gaze with Yukimura.

"**Of course** Ore-Sama was going to shave off the brat's hair. Have you forgotten how he shaved off ORE-SAMA'S beautiful hair? Ore-Sama was humiliated. HUMILIATED Ore-Sama tells you! Ore-Sama will NOT let him off. Ore-Sama is going to buy another shaver and be sure that you WON'T be able to stop Ore-Sama this time." Atobe rambled and stomped childishly before crossing his arms and looking away from Yukimura, nose in the air and mouth pursed up.

_Oh… What a wrong thing to say…_

Yukimura's smile widened and his eyes opened, looking really like a certain tensai from Segaiku, a cloud of menace around him. Everyone shivered, except for the stoic and sadistic people of course, and began edging away from him.

"Chibi-Chan~!" came a shout from the opening of the court.

Luckily for Atobe, Ryoka had found Ryoma's hat on a bench and was currently running towards where Ryoma was standing, hat in hand. He skidded to a stop as he noticed the tense atmosphere around him.

"Saa… did I interrupt something?" he asked Ryoma, voice filled with confusion.

When Ryoma did not answer, Ryoka pouted and was about to retort but then, he saw the look of awe in Ryoma's eyes. He followed the direction of Ryoma's gaze and looked straight into the curios eyes of Yukimura. He smirked internally but outwardly, he tilted his head slightly to the left and put his finger to his mouth.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" he stage whispered to Ryoma, eyes wide with innocence gazing at Yukimura, looking like a little child asking an adult a harmless question.

There was only one word to describe what happened next.

Eiji, in the midst of using his Kikumaru Beam, faltared and bashed his head with Gakuto. Both redheads fell on the floor, rubbing their foreheads in pain and glaring at each other in annoyance.

The ball flew into the air, speeding towards Fuji. Said Tensai, who was currently glaring murderously at both Yukimura and Ryoka, didn't notice the ball until… 'THWACK' it smacked his head, causing him to lose his balance and crash into the stoic buchou beside him.

Both landed splat on the ground, blinking in surprise.

Momo accidentally smacked a ball into a red-faced Kaidoh, causing the Mamushi to shout angrily at him.

Oishi began running from one injured player to another, clearly proving his nickname as Mother Hen as he began blabbering.

"Are you okay Eiji? What about you, Gakuto? You sure you two don't have concussions? Tezuka! Fuji! Are you two okay? AHHH… Kaidoh! You have a scratch! You better put a plaster on it quick or it might get an infected!"

And then turned to Ryoma immediately, continuing his worrying.

"Are you sure you want to get into a relationship so early Echizen? What if he does something incoherent? Do your parents know about this?" He said, making everyone sweatdropped.

The other regulars from the other team were either clutching their sides in laughter, standing with their jaws wide opened in shock, smirking knowingly, or just standing there stoically *cough* Sanda *cough*.

Taka-San, who was holding his racket, charged across the court shouting "BURNING!"

Not looking where he was going, he accidentally crashed into a distracted Inui, who was taking notes with a pencil in one hand, and holding a cup of his deluxe Inui Vegetable juice 5.2 in another. The juice, a bubbling mixture of red, green and yellow, flew out of the cup, into the air…

...

and landed in a blushing Ryoma's open mouth.

Yup, chaos fits the word.

Ryoma gagged at the vile taste of the disgusting juice before his golden eyes rolled back as he sank into a dead faint. Yukimura, who was still sputtering at Ryoka's question, immediately stretched out his hands and caught the falling Ryoma.

Ryoma crashed into Yukimura's chest, causing the Jealous Three to twitch angrily again.

Meanwhile, the mastermind behind everything cackled softly, not knowing that someone had heard him.

The stoic Buchou of Segaiku rubbed his temple in exasperation.

_Just what I needed, another sadist…_

* * *

Once again, it was really rushed, so if it's not up to standard, **please **inform me. I will try and edit it some time later.

Also, please continue to review! For those who hadn't, please vote!

I will most likely only be able to update on Sundays- when my siblings has piano lessons, so please wait patiently!

Ja

Fadey~

_Updated: 7 Nov' 10_

_Revised: 8 Nov' 10_


	6. Home Sweet Home & The Echizen Family

_**Note: Both Chapter 6 and 7 are in this chapter.**_

Hi everyone, as you can see, Chapter 6 is finally here!^^ Hope that you'll enjoy it and thanks everyone for reading my story. Sorry I didn't update on time… My thumbdrive was lost when my family was moving the furniture about, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter.

**Replies to reviews (Chap 6):**

_Anonymous__: Thanks for your reviewing, voting and waiting patiently. Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Mile:__Thanks for your vote!_

_Dragon:__Tried to update as soon as I could and thanks for the compliment!^^ Enjoy this chapter!_

_Kokonut:__Thank you! I tried to update as soon as I could, hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Also, Your vote has been taken into account._

_Tracy Phantomhive:__Yup!^^_

**Response to anonymous reviews (Chap 7):**

_Ajas136:_Thanks for your vote! ^^

_Kagi-Chan:_Thank you for the compliment and the vote! ^^ It seems like Yuki/Ryo is winning, so I hope that you'll enjoy this story. I updated as soon as I could.

_KTkatie:_Thanks for your vote! : )

_Aznpanda:_Thanks for your vote! :D

_Ajas136:_I put a half vote for each, thanks for your vote! ^^

* * *

**Vote Status (Chap 6):**

_Atobe/Ryoma: 6 5/6_

_Fuji/Ryoma: 5/6_

_OT5: 5 1/2_

_OT6: 1_

_Non-Yoai Pair: 4_

_Yukimura/Ryoma: 10 5/6_

Sensual Pair is currently leading, for those who hadn't- Please vote for your fav pairing!^^ I'll most probably be stopping the vote during Chapter 8.

**Vote Status (Chap 7):**

_Kevin/Ryoma: ½_

_Fuji/Ryoma: 5/6_

_OT6: 1_

_Non-Yoai Pairing: 3 1/2_

_Atobe/Ryoma:_7 2/6

_OT5:_8

_Yukimura/Ryoma:_13 5/6

Yuki/Ryo's still winning, but it seems like OT5 is catching up! But I seriously have to say, I do not know how to put Sanada into this if OT5 does win…

I'm also planning on doing other pairings for future chapters, maybe after I've decided on this pairing.

* * *

**_Last Time_**

_Meanwhile, the mastermind behind everything cackled softly, not knowing that someone had heard him_

_The stoic Buchou of Segaiku rubbed his temple in exasperation._

_Just what I needed, another sadist…_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home**

The mastermind, Ryoka, put on an angel-like smile before rushing to the person who was currently holding his baby brother.

"Oh, what a great boyfriend you are! Can you help me carry my otoutou back?" He asked sweetly, ignoring the death glares on him.

"Huh? But I'm not his boyfr-" Yukimura started to say but was cut off by Ryoka.

"Oh, don't be shy! You're going to be my brother-in-law after all. Don't tell me you haven't been to our house before?" Ryoka gasped dramatically, a hand to his mouth.

"We must fix that immediately!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Ryoma's and Yukimura's things and began dragging Yukimura, who was holding Ryoma in bridal style, out of the court, waving a "Ja Ne~"

Everyone blinked owlishly after the trio, no one seemed able to break the stony silence on the court. But just then, a cetain sleeping beauty from Hyotei awoke.

Jirou stretched his arms and yawned widely, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him as he stood up and looked around him confusedly.

His eyes wide and as innocent as the person he was, he asked something that was just what everyone's thoughts were.

"What just happened here?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Yukimura and Ryoka…**

After much dragging, Ryoka finally let go of Yukimura's arm, allowing him – Yukimura, to walk on his own.

Yukimura rubbed his smarting arm, holding Ryoma tightly with his other arm while glancing warily at the person in front on him, who was currently humming happily as he walked along, bouncing on his heels.

_He has one hell of a grip…_he thought and quickened his pace, not willing to face the person's iron grip again.

"Ano… Who are you?" Yukimura asked, gazing inquisitively at Ryoka. He of course knew that the person was a relative to Ryoma, the resemblance was **just** too uncanny.

Ryoka stopped dead in his track and turned towards Yukimura, staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? **Brother**-in-law rings any bell to you?" he said, waving his hand rudely in front of Yukimura's face at the last part.

Yukimura blushed and looked sheepish.

"So you're Ryo- I mean Echizen-San's aniki? I can see the resemblance…" he said, his voice trailing off at the end as he nodded to himself.

Ryoka grinned cheekily before he bowed, rattling all the rackets in the bags he was carrying. "Echizen Ryoka, the eldest son of the Echizen family at your service." He said and winked as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you." Yukimura said, showing a rare genuine smile.

From there on, there was a comfortable silence between them as they continued their trip to the Echizen's - Ryoka humming happily and Yukimura looking fondly at the weight in his arms, smiling softly.

* * *

**Segaiku tennis courts**

"So what did you want, Fuji? Ore-Sama's time is too precious to waste on you commoners." Atobe drawled, nose stuck in the air obnoxiously as always.

Fuji just smiled in his sadistic way and replied patiently "Saa… Heng on, Tezuka's still isn't here yet. Oh, there he is! Mitsu~ Hurry up!"

Tezuka twitched, scowling even more at Fuji's nickname for him but nonetheless, he quickened his steps.

He stood next to Fuji, leaning against the wall, an air of cool nonchalance around him. As he gazed up, Atobe locked eyes with him.

Both rivals stared at each other, none willing to back down. Both were glaring so hard at each other that you could see electricity in the air around them.

"Saa… Calm down. We're not here to fight. " Fuji said, voice filled with amusement. Who knew that these two could be so immature?

Both buchou-tachi snapped their gaze back to him, looking at him with a face that said '_What do you want?_'

"Alright, since everyone is here, I can start. I know that both of you also like Ryoma, right?" Fuji said in a no nonsense tone, eyes opening at the end.

Both buchous blushed but did not deny his accusation.

"Saa… So I was right. Anyway, it seems like there's someone in our way… Yukimura" Fuji said with anger in his voice as he said his rival's name.

A hint of jealousy in their eyes, both buchous nodded in agreement.

"So… Why don't we team up, and get this obstacle out of our way. And after that, we'll see who gets Ryoma-Chan…" Fuji said, cerulean eyes glinting dangerously as the sadist thought of many evil plans.

Atobe smirked while Tezuka adjusted his glasses before both of them said in harmony.

"Alright, may the best man wins."

* * *

**The Echizen's A.K.A The Temple**

"Taidama~" Ryoka said happily as he flung open the door.

Nanjiroh, who was currently being chased around by Rinko for reading his 'newspaper', blinked comically before his eyes lit up.

"Ryoka, my favorite son, you're back to see your darling Otou-san?" he said, dashing across to hug Ryoka.

Ryoka flashed a bright grin, his eyes closed as he side-stepped Nanjiroh, who was about to hug him, causing said hentai to land head first on the hard floor.

"So cruel…"he said, sniffing and weeping with a big bump on his head.

Ryoka ignored him and put down the things he was carrying before he turned towards his Okaa-San, who had already calmed down and was smiling fondly at him.

"Okaa-San, I'm back." He said softly and like any mother and son who haven't see each other for years, they hugged tightly.

Yukimura stood awkwardly at the door, not wanting to interrupt their family moment but Nanjiroh spotted him as he(Nanjiroh) stood up, rubbing his head.

"Oi, what you're doing outside, Baka. Come in, Come in." Nanjiroh said, doing 'shooing' motions with his hand. And with an eyebrow raised, Yukimura went in.

* * *

Ugh, I'm sorry I posted the wrong chapter, I was in a hurry... I actually had to go for guitar practice but I got stomachache, so I'm back. Anyway, please pardon my mistake.

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Ja

Fadey~

_Updated: 16 Nov_

* * *

Hey guys! I'm glad that I'm able to post this on time. Sorry for the late post of chapter 6 last time, my brother didn't have piano lesson that day… Anyway, I'm glad to say that my laptop's back to life again! I used my father's charger. ^^

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_"Oi, what you're doing outside, Baka. Come in, Come in." Nanjiroh said, doing 'shooing' motions with his hand, and with an eyebrow raised, Yukimura went in._

* * *

_**Chapter 7- The Echizen Family**_

Ryoka looked up, smiling.

"Ne… Okaa-San, that's Chibi-Chan's boyfriend."

Their reactions were amusing, to say.

Nanjiroh howled, weeping in one corner.

"My hope of having cute little granddaughters… GONE! ALL GONE!" he cried, waving his hands dramatically in the air.

Rinko's glassy eyes stared into thin air, hands stuck woodenly in hugging motion, not moving at all.

Yukimura blushed and just sighed this time. _Why the HECK does he keep doing this?_

Ryoka smiled gleefully at the reactions of his parents before moving his mother arms off him gently and turned to pacify his father.

"Maa…You know that you still have Ryoga and me right?" he said, smiling amusedly.

"Che, knowing him, Ryoga will most likely be gay too. And which girl would want to date YOU?" Nanjiroh ranted, pouting in his corner.

* * *

_*funeral music*_

_The pastor coughed for silence as he stood on the platform, in front of the microphone._

"_Ahem. We come together this day to mourn the passing of a great man, Echizen Nanjiroh._

_Nicknamed Samurai Nanjiroh, he was a pro in tennis, a loving father who gave up his dream to take care of his sons- Echizen Ryoka, Ryoga and Ryoma._

_Sadly to say, he was a bad role model too. Always reading porn, acting like an idiot, and being a pervert. His own idiocy caused his death, by insulting his eldest son –Echizen Ryoka._

_We hope that he rests in peace and that Echizen Ryoka gets a lighter sentence even though he murdered his own father._

_Last that we heard, the judge had to go see a physiatrist, screaming about a devil with golden cat-like eyes..."_

_**AN: Lame, I know... But I just couldn't resist. :P**_

* * *

Yukimura shuddered at that thought before he turned back to the present.

Ryoka's smile had frozen in place as he stared at his father with closed eyes.**(**_**A/N: HOW do they see with close eyes? o.o…)**_

The oblivious idiot was still weeping in one corner, not knowing that hell was about to be unleashed on him.

"Saa… Care to repeat what you just said, _Daddy?_" He emphasized the last part in English, and when he emphasized **anything**in English, you know that there was trouble in for you.

Nanjiroh froze, his eyes almost popping out with fear as he started to turn slowly, meeting the _**Devil Ryoka**_face to face.

_Is that devil horns I see on his head?_ Nanjiroh thought, his head cocked to one side before before snapping back to reality as Ryoka tapped his foot impatiently for an answer.

"Iie… Did I say anything?" He said, trying to act innocent by rubbing his messy head.

"Nande…I was sure you said something along the lines of 'which girl would want to date you'. Maybe I heard wrong?" Ryoka said, smiling sadistically, golden eyes staring at his father and head cocked to one side inquisitively.

"Hai, you heard wrongly…" Nanjiroh stuttered out, sweat dripping down his forehead as he subconsciously took a step backwards.

"Oh, that's good then." Ryoka said, returning to his bubbly self immediately, making everyone wonder if he had split personalities.

Ryoka then turned to Yukimura, making him-Yukimura, freeze with terror at what he- Ryoka, was about to do to him.

"Ne, you're really strong, aren't you? Isn't my Otoutou heavy? Let's go put him in his room…" Ryoka started saying, about to head upstairs before he turned to his mother.

"Kaa-San, where is Chibi-Chan's room?" He asked sheepishly, causing his mother to snap out of her daze.

She smiled softly before turning and gesturing for the two young men to follow her.

Both immediately went after her, ignoring the grown man blubbering on the floor like a five-year-old kid.

* * *

_**Atobe Mansion**_

"Ore-Sama wants tea – Earl Grey served now." Atobe Keigo ordered the maid in front of him.

She nodded before hurrying to the kitchen to prepare a cup of the tea the Young Master wanted.

Atobe sighed as he shuffled through the papers in front of him. True, being the King of the school he attended was great but paperwork? Not great at all.

He slumped elegantly – a feat that only an Atobe was able to do as he started to attack the papers in front of him. Thinking '_Die, Stupid papers, just DIE__now…'_all the time.

He was startled, but immediately composed himself as the door opened and the maid walked in with his tea nervously. He nodded towards a spare part of the table, indicating for her to put the tea there.

She put it down carefully before bowing to Atobe and walking off, flusterd.

Taking a momentary break, he took a sip of his tea as he relaxed in his chair.

Having a calmed down, he picked up a file that the principal had given him. He quirked an eyebrow in interest at what he saw.

"A new English Sensei? Heh… Things are going to be interesting again." He drawled, icy blue eyes glinting dangerously.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Yukimura and Ryoma**_

Yukimura stared around the room he was in, interested at what his crush's bedroom was like.

In a small, wooden brown cabinet at the left corner of the room, there was tennis magazines neatly stacked up.

There was a black, work table set against a wall of the room. It was tidy – papers stacked neatly with a paper weight on top, stationery kept in a stationery holder, a picture of the Segaiku regulars after winning a match in a blue photo frame and a white laptop that was currently being charged.

A comfy, black chair was pushed into the empty space below the table with a grey hoodie jacket flung on the back rest.

A window with white curtains overlooked the temple's tennis court, also providing a great view of the late afternoon sun.

A dark, ebony wood closet with a white door on the right side and a large mirror on the other was set in another corner.

The walls were painted a soft, light blue and the floor was laid with smooth, white tiles.

And where he was sitting on and his crush was currently lying on- a soft, fluffy bed with a big pillow where Ryoma's head was resting on and a dark blue blanket tucking him in. He smiled fondly at the cat that was snuggling in Ryoma's arms.

_How he wished that he__could snuggle into Ryoma's arms like that cat…_

He shook his head at that thought, trying to get it out of his mind.

He was startled as Ryoka opened the door- brown with a curved end and a silver doorknob.

Ryoka and Rinko had left him and Ryoma to check out Ryoka's room- which was two rooms away from Ryoma's. In between their rooms was the bathroom.

He nodded in greeting and stood up in confusion as Ryoka turned before looking back at him- indicating for him to follow.

When they had reached the living room, Ryoka sat down on an armchair before gesturing for him to sit too.

"Let's have a talk." Ryoka said in a no nonsense tone when Yukimura had settled down in a spare armchair near Ryoka.

Yukimura gulped at Ryoka's tone and the serious glint in his eyes before he sighed and nodded- he had already expected this coming.

"Now, I know that you really love my Otoutou." Ryoka started off, causing Yukimura to blush and nod.

"But I'm not willing to give my brother to someone I know nothing off so… mind giving me an introduction?" Ryoka said, resting his chin on his fists.

Yukimura smiled as he began telling Ryoka about himself.

"My name's Yukimura Seiichi and I am a senior in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. I'm the buchou of Rikkai Dai's tennis team. My family consists of my father- Yukimura Kaharu, my mother- Yukimura-Kayu Sayuri, my grandfather- Yukimura Satoshi and me.

My father is the CEO of the Yukimura Company and my mum's a housewife.

I contracted an illness but I had a surgery, and as you probably can guess- it was successful." He said, smiling brightly at the end.

_A/N: I know that in the manga (I don't watch the anime), he had the surgery during the Kantou Finals but I'm just making him recover faster in this fanfic. Just wanted to clear things up, so back to the story!_

Having the illness was terrible- treatment, not being able to play tennis with his team and he hated all those stares of pity he received. Every day, he had to wake up to bland, white walls and the smell of medicine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ryoka waved a hand in front of his face.

Ryoka chuckled softly. _An illness ne, he's strong…_

"Maa… I approve of you to be Chibi-Chan's boyfriend then!" He exclaimed gleefully, clapping his hands together like a child, seriously startling Yukimura.

Yukimura stared at him with wide eyes. "Huh?" he stuttered out, not believing what Ryoka had just said.

"I said I approve of you to be Chibi-Chan's boyfriend! Sheesh… are you deaf of something." Ryoka said, annoyed before his sighed.

"I can tell from your eyes that you really love Chibi-Chan… And I can tell that he loves you too. So I'm entrusting him to you.

But I warn you… Hurt one strand of his hair and I'll make sure that you'll be wiped off the surface of Earth." Ryoka said, his eyes opening at the end to show how serious he was.

Yukimura gulped at the golden eyes that were piercing through him before he nodded, showing his agreement. His eyebrows creased as he thought of something troubling.

"But you do know that Ryoma-San has many suitors right? And so do I… What if my fans hurt him?" he mused, biting his lips worriedly at the thought of Ryoma getting hurt by those crazy fangirls.

Ryoka just smiled, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Saa… Just leave it to me." He said as he stared into thin air, obviously thinking of many evil plans.

And for the first time in his sadistic life, Yukimura shuddered with fear.

* * *

*Sighs…* I really think that this chapter is bad… IT'S SO BORING! Thinking up of names and the description of Ryoma's room was hard... I keep getting d istracted by other fanfics, so I updated quite late… They're just too good! However, I promise that the next chapter will be entertaining!

Arigatou for reading! Review please!

Fadey~

_Updated: 21 Nov' 10_


	7. Hyotei Academy

_And then, Ryoma woke up from his long dream…_

* * *

_JUST KIDDING! Don't chuck things at me XD I just thought that it would be funny… :D_

_**Anyway, chapter 8 is finally here! Thanks for waiting patiently, I'm trying to update this as soon as possible but I have holiday homework, so I might not be able to update as soon as I want to.**_

_***coughs* Also, I haven't make it clear about what year they are in blah blah blah right? So I'm just telling you now…**_

_**Their ages are all the same as in the manga, as stated in the last chapter- Yukimura recovered quicker in this fanfiction than the manga. Also, can anyone tell me what are the competitions, etc. after the Kantou Finals? I only have volume 1, 19, 26, 27, 34 and 35… : ( Planning to get some more soon! ^^ **_

_**Respo**__**nse to anonymous reviews:**_

_Margie- _Thanks ^^ Your vote has been taken into account.

_Ajas136- _I'll try to. : )

_ObsidianaNevada- _Thanks for your vote! ^^

**V****ote Status:**

_Kevin/Ryoma: _½

_Fuji/Ryoma: _5/6

_OT6: _1

_Non-Yoai Pairing: _3 1/2

_Atobe/Ryoma: _7 2/6

_OT5: _9

_Yukimura/Ryoma: _14 5/6

I'm sorry for those who want other pairings but the vote is officially close. The winning pair is Yukimura/Ryoma so if you really don't like this pairing, I suggest you read another fanfiction.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_But you do know that Ryoma-San has many suitors right? And so do I… What if my fans hurt him?" he mused, biting his lips worriedly at the thought of Ryoma getting hurt by those crazy fangirls._

_Ryoka just smiled, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Saa… Just leave it to me." He said as he stared into thin air, obviously thinking of many evil plans._

_And for the first time in his sadistic life, Yukimura shuddered with fear._

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Monkey King Down**_

"Ittekimasu!" Ryoka yelled and waved as he left the house. He smirked as he looked back at the temple, thinking about his cute little Chibi-Chan and Chibi-Chan's boyfriend (proclaimed by yours truly), sleeping soundly in their rooms.

* * *

_**Flashback – Last Night**_

"_Ah… I guess I better get home now. It's getting dark…" Yukimura sighed, glancing one last look at the sleeping Ryoma who was currently cuddling Karupin before he stood up and headed to the living room. _

_Ryoka blinked comically before he tore after him. _

"_Oi, MATTE!" he shouted, succeeding in stopping Yukimura in his tracks._

"_Huh?" Yukimura said, confused._

"_You can't go home now." Ryoka said, deadpanned._

"_Why?"_

"_Because… it's going to storm in exactly_

_3,_

_2,_

_1!" _

_BOOM! The thunder roared as the sky lit up with lightning. Yukimura stared dumbstruck. _

_**How the heck did he do that?**_

"_Oh, I just checked the weather forecast with my laptop. (Ah, the usefulness of modern technology…)" Ryoka said, smiling as Yukimura jumped, startled out of his thoughts._

_**How did he know what I was thinking? Can he read minds?**_

"_No, I can't read minds." Ryoka stated, smiling. __**Oh… what fun it is to scare people.**_

_Yukimura stared warily at him, inching backwards reflexively- away from the mind-reading brother of Ryoma._

"_So… you want to share a bed with Chibi-Chan?" Ryoka said, winking suggestively._

_Yukimura flushed, shaking his head furiously as Ryoka to double over with laughter._

"_Ma… I'm just kidding! Don't worry- there are still many guest rooms in this massive temple. You can just stay the night here, there's a phone so you can call your parents if you want." Ryoka said, wiping tears from his eyes._

_Yukimura nodded thankfully. _

"_Arigatou"._

* * *

_**Hyotei Academy **(I don't know if this name is correct, I just copied it from Wikipedia...)_

Limos going in and out, chauffeurs opening doors, many big buildings and even **fountains **at the entrance… Yup, that was Hyotei Academy- School of the rich, all right.

Suitcase in his left hand- brought up to the back of his neck and swaying from side to side , adjusting his trademark nerdy glasses with his right, a certain golden-eyed youth walked happily into the grounds of Hyotei Academy, attracting the attention of everyone with his magnificent looks.

He flashed a bright grin, causing girls- young (students) and old (staff) to sigh with their hands on their hearts and boys to blush.

He started walking towards a random girl leaning against] a sakura tree, causing her to blush as he bent down and took her right hand with his right hand, the suitcase hanging loosely on his left, and kissed the top of her hand gentlemanly.

Many felt jealous at the sight, but soon got over it as they looked at him dreamily.

_He's such a gentleman…_

He straighten up again as he opened his mouth to speak.

"May I know where's the principal's office, milady?"He asked, grinning at the end- showing off his almost blinding, brilliant white teeth.

She nodded profusely, causing her hair to fly wildly and her fringe to cover part of her face. She began stuttering out directions- her chocolate brown eyes glancing shyly at the handsome young man in front of her as she pointed towards parts of the buildings in the gigantic school.

He thanked her before he turned, his shoulder length black hair with an emerald tint to it flowing in the air, and walked towards the main building of the school, leaving an awestruck crowd behind him.

Walking through a few of the vastly decorated corridors, he finally arrived in front of a door with a sign that read 'Principal's Office'.

He smirked devilishly- which would have caused even most grown-ups to shiver with fear, before putting on an angel-like mask on as he turned the golden doorknob.

Hyotei had better be prepared- for Echizen Ryoka has arrived.

* * *

_**Classroom 3-1**_

Atobe preened as his fangirls crowded around his **magnificent **table, looking amazingly like a peacock.

_I wonder who will be the next incompetent fool that __**pathetic **__principal will hire to be our English sensei… _he thought, resting his head **elegantly **on his **professionally **manicured fingers.

He smirked as he reminisced on how the last English teacher had quitted.

* * *

_**Flasback**_

"_KYAHH! Atobe-Sama, you look magnificent!" A fangirl squealed, totally ignoring the teacher who was shouting at the class to settle down._

"_Meiko-San! (For that was the fangirl's name) SIT DOWN!" he thundered, his voice filled with exsparation and his nose flared with anger. _

_Meiko rolled her murky brown eyes before sighed dramatically before flopping down on her sit, crossing her legs and arms in a huff._

_After more hoarse shouts, the class finally settled down- much to the relief of the poor teacher. He coughed before starting his lessons._

"_Today, our topic will be on nursery rhymes. One popular one is 'Jack and Jill'. I will write it on the board and you are all to recite it."He said before beginning to write the poem on the board._

_**Jack and Jill went up the **__**heel**__**to fetch a bucke-**_

"_What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed as the whole class snickered at what he wrote._

_Atobe raised an eyebrow as he said scornfully in perfect English._

"_It's __hill__,_ H-I-L-L, _not heel, H_-E-E-L, Baka._ Ore-Sama wonders how you even hired to be our English Sensei when you're so bad at English yourself!"_

_Kana-Sensei flushed in embarrassment and anger as all the girls squealed at Atobe's coolness while all the boys looked impressed. They didn't notice a tic appearing on the angry teacher's head._

"_THAT'S IT! I'M NOT TEACHING YOU BRATS ANYMORE!" He spat out venomously, slamming the chalk that he was holding on the wooden oak table, effectively breaking it in half._

_He then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The classroom was in a stunned silence before Atobe sat up straight in his seat._

"_Well, that's done with him." He drawled, a smirk appearing on his face._

_Immediately, the class exploded into cheers._

_The principal announced the quitting of Kana-Sensei that day._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_Ahh, Sensei's finally here… _Atobe thought, a sly smile quirking on his lips as the door opened to reveal… a panic-stricken brown-haired boy whose green eyes seemed about to pop out of their sockets with fright. He closed the door and scampered to his seat, quivering with fright.

Everyone turned their attention to the door as they heard a 'splish- splosh' sound coming from the hallway. What could have caused Sakako-San - one of the bravest boys in the whole campus -to tremble like that?

They soon found out, as the door slammed open. Everyone cowered with fear, even Atobe – as much as he hated to admit, when they saw the reek of evilness coming from the mysterious person who was dripping wet.

_That hair looks familiar… _Atobe mused as he saw the blackish-green locks of the person that seemed so similar to a certain brat from Segaiku.

_But it can't be that brat, the brat's too short…_

* * *

_**Temple**_

"Atchoo!" Ryoma sneezed in his sleep, suddenly feeling a strange urge to kill a certain Monkey King…

* * *

_**Back to Classroom 3-1**_

Atobe shivered slightly, why did he feel like something bad was going to happen to him? And that a certain brat was going to do it to him?

Then, he suddenly snapped his fingers as he realized who the person standing at the door was.

_Oh, of course __it's __**him**!_

"So, tell me, Echizen-San. What are you doing in Hyoutei? I didn't receive any reports of a transfer student." Atobe drawled out, looking distastefully at the droplets of water forming on the floor, caused by the dripping wet hair of Ryoka.

A menacing aura came out as Ryoka's head rose slowly, causing all the students- except for **Ore-Sama** of course, to push themselves as far away as possible from the man.

Atobe gulped as cold, golden eyes stared… past him straight and straight at Sakako-San.

_WHAT? How dare that __**plebeian **__ignore __**Ore-Sama? **__He should be honored that Ore-Sama spoke to him, __**honored, **Ore-Sama tells him_! Atobe fumed as he glared angrily at Ryoka, clearly showing why people called him the Ice King.

He glared straight at Ryoka's eyes – which were currently focusing on Sakako, and suddenly cocked his head in puzzlement.

_He looks different somehow… Oh, right! Those ugly__** and **__nerdy __spectacles of his__ are gone, what had made him wear those –shudder- yucky things? Ore-Sama wouldn't be seen __**dead **__in them!_

The arrogant **king** was snapped out of his musings as Ryoka **growled** and stomped towards Sakako.

"Outside… **N****OW**! " He shouted – voice as cold as ice, causing Sakako to squeak and ran out of the classroom in record speed.

The door slammed shut, and immediately, a crowd of students had their ears placed against the walls- trying to catch a hint of what was going on outside.

They heard muffled shouts coming from behind the door and more and more people begin leaning on the door, walls, and anything else that would enable to find out what was happening.

They all jumped - except for the **magnificent Ore-Sama**¸of course, as they heard a loud shriek, followed by many thumping noises that were fading quickly by the second.

"BANG!" The door slammed open, causing the curious students to fall over, lying in a big heap.

A smiling Ryoka appeared - his beloved glasses in place as he walked into the room, oblivious to the dumbstruck looks from the students who looked like they were catching flies with their open jaws.

"What are all of you lying there for? Class is starting, return to your seats immediately!" he ordered, causing many of the rich, bratty students to twitch.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order us around? The Sensei isn't even here yet!" a boy exclaimed, his tone showing how superior he thought he was.

Ryoka just smiled, ignoring the rude tone of the boy. The students- except Atobe of course, shivered as they felt a creepy feeling in their spine.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? How rude of me! Anyway, I'm your new English Sensei- Echizen Ryoka."

* * *

**_I'm being nice today so I thought that I would add a preview! :D Not really counted as a preview actually though... _**

**_Preview_**

_"YOU CAN'T MAKE ORE-SAMA DO THAT!" Atobe shouted, voice filled with anger and horror at what Ryoka wanted he, **Ore-Sama **to do._

_They went into a glaring match, none willing to yield._

_"Oh yes I can... I **can **make you do that..." Ryoka whispered with his sadistic smile in place, causing many to shiver with fear at the dangerous tone of his voice. _

_**Preview End**  
_

* * *

Oh, also, if you are wondering what's with the scared boy and why Ryoka is wet, etc. You'll find out in the next chapter! Just in case you're wondering... Yes, I'm an evil person for not adding it in this chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible... :)

Hope that it does not have any mistakes… If there are any, please inform me! Also, please review! Also, you can request for pairings, I'll try my best to write your fav pairing. I'm planning on Perfect Pair (Tez/Fuji), Adorable Pair (Ato/Jir) and Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji). :D

Ja,

Fadey~

_Updated: 25 Nov' 10_


	8. Monkey King Down

Fadey: Yay! I updated in such a short time! ^^ This chapter was harder to write than the last one… Anyway, I want to give credits to _queenruby987_for the idea of Yuushi and Ryoka being friends,_Pri-Chan 1410_ for the pairing name of Atobe and Jiroh, and lastly…ME! Heehee… just kiddingXD

Also, I've decided that today- 27 November, will be Ryoka's birthday, after my first friend in my new school. So… this chapter is dedicated to her? ^^

Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! : )

* * *

_**Response to anonymous reviews:**_

_Shizuka Namura__- _Thanks! Haha, I didn't know but I'll just go with what I've written, or it will kinda confuse readers. : ) Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? How rude of me! Anyway, I'm your new English Sensei- Echizen Ryoka."_

* * *

Atobe's jaws dropped and immediately…

CLICK!

Ryoka smirked evilly, his glasses glinting with a strange light, causing him to look just like Inui handing out his juices.

_I've got blackmail! I've got blackmail! ~ _Chibi Ryoka began doing a victory dance in his mind, before laughing like an evil villain.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear Echizen Ryoka, the Master Sadist!_

"AAHHHH!" He reflexively shrieked as a black blob lunged at the camera in his hands. Immediately, he kicked, causing the blob or something to fly and crashed into one of the desks near the teacher's seat. He clutched the camera close to his heart, panting heavily.

"_MINE._ This blackmail is _MINE._Got it?" He snarled possessively before he realized what he had just done and froze in terror.

_Oh. My. Kami-Sama… Did I just screamed like a girl in front of the class I'm about to teach. NOOOOO! There's goes my image… _

A spotlight shone on Chibi Ryoka as he gloomed in a little corner, enclosed by darkness.

A snarl snapped him back into reality, and he gulped as he saw the angry looks on the girls' faces.

"Did that _guy_, no matter how _hot_ he is, just kick our Atobe-Sama?" A girl said in a deadly sweet voice, her eyes narrowed with anger.

_Forgot about image, I'll probably get scrambled by those crazy fangirls of Atobe or whatever first._

Ryoka tuned out the high-pitched voices of the angered fans as he rested his chin on the first two fingers of his left hand in deep thought.

"Atobe… Atobe…Where have I heard that name before?" he pondered, before his eyes lit up with happiness.

"OH! You're that Monkey King that Ryoma was playing with yesterday, aren't you?" He pointed a finger at Atobe a.k.a Black Blob who was currently nursing his injured stomach in pain.

"Don't you dare call Ore-Sama that, you commoner! You should be honored that you've in Ore-Sama's presence, you ungrateful Brat No.2! Bow down to Ore-Sama now!" He said haughtily as one of his fangirls helped him up, his arms crossed.

A question mark appeared on Ryoka's head as he stared obliviously at Atobe.

"Who's Ore-Sama?" He asked in an excited tone, eyes wide and face tilted to one side, blinking innocently.

Yuushi, who had been sitting quietly at the corner, reading a romance novel intently, sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"He's referring to himself." He stated coolly on the outside but concealed the urge to kill the proud King.

_The pompous ass… _he thought sourly as he sat down and began to plan many slow and tortuous deaths for his arrogant Buchou who was currently trying to fry the new teacher with his eyes.

"Oooohhhh… "Ryoka nodded before he turned to the blue-haired spectacled kid.

"And you are?"

"Oishitari Yuushi." Yuushi said and looked up, annoyed to have been disturbed from reading his novel for the fourth time that day.

_First it was Atobe's fanclub. Next it was Sakako-San. __**Then **__it was this new sensei and Atobe. _He fumed as he prepared to give the person a piece of his _Oishitari deathly Tensai glare._

As their eyes met, it was like sparks had appeared in between them and immediately, they knew.

_A fellow Tensai huh…_

"Stop ignoring Ore-Sama, you… you plebian! Ore-Sama will order Ore-Sama's servants… *coughs* Ore-Sama meant loyal fans, to attack you if you don't hand over that camera now!" Atobe shouted, getting annoyed at being ignored.

Ryoka shuddered at the thought at what those rabid fangirls would do to him before he smirked at Atobe as he said something that made Atobe's _royal _blood to freeze with terror.

"Are you sure? If you send your fangirls on me, I'll just press this little button here… and send that picture I took to one Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai~ "He sung as he pointed to the laptop in front of him, which the camera was oh _so _conveniently connected to with a cable.

Atobe gulped. Damn it, his whole reputation was at stake here…

"What do you want?" He asked resignedly as he slumped down in his seat.

Devil horns appeared on Ryoka's head as he cackled evilly.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just want you to get away from my Otoutou! It won't be that much trouble, right?" Ryoka said, enjoying the sight of Atobe's cold eyes snapping up in anger.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ORE-SAMA DO THAT!" Atobe shouted, voice filled with anger and horror at what Ryoka wanted he, **Ore-Sama **to do.

_How dare he forbid Ore-Sama to see the one Ore-Sama wants to see? _

They went into a glaring match, none willing to yield.

"Oh yes I can... I **can **make you do that..." Ryoka whispered with his sadistic smile in place, causing many to shiver with fear at the dangerous tone of his voice.

Atobe laughed, who did the peasant think he was to make he think that he could bend Ore-Sama to his will? Did he think that one measly little picture could defeat him, the _Great _Atobe Keigo?

Ryoka hummed happily as he turned the laptop around slowly, for a dramatic effect of course. On the screen were pictures of… Atobe?

Atobe legs seemed to have turned to jelly as he saw tens of pictures of him on the screen.

There was a picture of him running away from a fluffy white bunny when he was five, eyes dilated with fear. Another of him holding his thumb in pain, a hammer left forgotten on the floor when he was 6. And even one of him accidentally wearing his pants as a shirt!

"How… how did you get these pictures?" He whispered hoarsely.

The only thing that was restraining him from sprinting towards the laptop and destroying it into smithereens was the mouse that was in Ryoka's hand. Just one *click*, and all those pictures would be send to Yukimura, Saidist no. 2.

"Isn't it nice to have a professional hacker as a best friend? Ahh, the wonders of modern technology…" Ryoka said in such a blissful voice that everyone had a hard time to believe that this was the person who had just blackmailed the King.

Atobe finally consented and he stared sadly at the floor.

"Fine…" He mumbled and scowled angrily out of the window.

_A/N: Poor Atobe, but Ryoma only loves Seiichi in this fanfic after all… Sorry Royal Pair fans! _

Ryoka bit his lips as he stared at the dejected teen who looked like he was about to cry.

_Sorry about that, but I can't allow Chibi-Chan to feel hurt if you break him and Seii-Chan (his nickname for Yuk__i__mura^^) apart…_

"Oh, look at the time!" Ryoka said as he caught sight of the clock, almost three quarters of the period had just gone by.

"I must start my lesson quick!" he said frantically and he was about to stand but was yet again interrupted by a student.

"How can you be our Sensei? You're wearing a uniform too!" A boy from the back (I'm too lazy to name the many students of the class XD) shouted, looking at the uniform that Ryoka was indeed wearing.

"Ah, that's a long story… Guess we'll have to start lessons next time! Well, come on children! It's story time~!" He said, causing many of the teens to twitch angrily at the thought of being called children by a guy that looked no older than they were.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ryoka__ smiled happily as he headed towards the senior's block to teach his class. He smirked at the thought o__f blac__k__mailing the arrogant Monkey King as Ryoma had called him._

_He nodded to a fellow teacher as she smiled at him with sympathy. _

_**Seems like that Monkey King's hard to handle huh… Every teacher that knows I'm going to teach him seems sorry for me…**__ he mused as he opened the door to the building._

_SPLAT!_

_A boy- who was most likely the person behind the prank, howled with laughter as he shouted proudly._

"_Hey, everybody! I just played a prank on the new teacher!"_

_Everyone came to watch, snickering at the sight of the drenched un-spectacled teen. Nobody noticed the ominous aura reeking out of his body._

"_I'll give you three seconds to run." He stated coldly as he pocketed his glasses. _

_Everyone breadth caught as they saw those hard golden eyes that looked like they were carved out of ice glaring at Sakako-San murderously. _

_Sakako stared, rooted to the ground, as they golden cat-like eyes, that seemed to belong to the devil himself fixed on him._

_He staggered back a step before he started running from his life. If he had looked back, he would have noticed the previously mad teen looking at his retreating back amusedly._

_All the students stared at him, awed and one boy began pushing through the crowd with a uniform in hand._

"_Sensei…" he panted, trying to catch his breath after jostling through the crowd of curious students. "You can wear this uniform, it should fit you.__ And here, take this towel too.__" He said nervously, as he handed __both __uniform__ and towel__ to Ry__o__ka._

"_Arigatou…" Ryoka said softly, and took the items gently, heading for the nearest restroom to change._

_The boy belonged to the basketball club and of course, he was tall for his age. So, the uniform fitted Ryoka quite well. _

_Poor Sakako-San was still running for his life, getting weird glances from his schoolmates as he duck behind walls and looked behind discretely._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Everyone sweatdropped at the story and thought,

_Poor Sakako-San…_

_RING! _

"Oh, period's up everyone! Ja~" Ryoka shouted as he stuffed the camera and laptop inside his bag and ran out of the classroom.

Everyone stared in bewilderment after him, and when the next teacher came in… Let's just said she was shock to come into a silent class and even went out to check if she was in the correct class.

That concluded Ryoka's time in Hyotei.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed rush… I just wanted to post it by today! XD Anyway, please review! Reviews make me happy, when I happy I'm more inspired to write, and when I'm more inspired to write, I update quicker! Just kidding, but REVIEW!

Ja

Fadey~

_Updated: 27 Nov, 11:35 pm_


	9. Ja, stupid magazines

Fadey:

Here's chapter 10, hope you'll enjoy it! RyoYuki here, I guess…

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_Shizuka Namura__- _Hehe, thanks^^ *_Massive sigh of relief from Ryoka here as he reads the last line of your review*_

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai Courts**_

"Buchou's not here! What if he got ill again?" wailed a distraught Kirihara as he looked for his precious Buchou, sniffing with tears welled up in his eyes.

Sanada twitched- he had been trying to calm Kirihara down for the past _freaking _hour but yet, the child-like teen was sitting in a corner, clutching his racket like a teddy and bawling his head off.

Yagyuu sighed as he went towards the baby of the team, comforting him.

"Don't worry Akaya, maybe he just overslept." The Gentlemen said kindly, crouching down to hand him a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Really, Yagyuu-Senpai? PTCHOO" Kirihara said, before blowing his nose into the handkerchief, making Yagyuu crinch.

… _That was my good handkerchief, sigh. Well, whatever it takes to calm him down._

"Yeah… Come on, Fukubuchou's waiting. Er, you can keep the handkerchief…" Yagyuu replied, looking at the snot-covered handkerchief with distaste.

"Hnh…" Kirihara nodded before throwing the handkerchief into the trash bin right next to him as Yagyuu turned around, whistling with his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent as everyone stared at him.

Everyone sweatdropped before turning back to what they were doing, who knew that the devil of the courts could act so childishly?

Sanada sighed as he stared at the 5-year-old stuck in a 14-year-old body, why did Yukimura always leave him to take care of the brats?

He sighed again- he seemed to be doing this a lot these days, as he headed towards the club house. To get his bottle of aspirins and to get his cell phone to call Yukimura.

_You better have a good reason for not being here Yukimura…_

* * *

_**Segaiku Courts**_

"Nyah, Ochibi's late again…" Eiji said mournfully, wanting to hug his cute, _little _kouhai.

"I know… I bet that gaki overslept again! I went to his house, but nobody answered when I shouted for him. So I just assumed that he went ahead…" Momo trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Probability of the reason for Echizen not being in school today- sick, 2%, family emergency, 7% and oversleeping, 91%." Inui stated- suddenly appearing beside them with his notebook in hand, causing them to shriek and jump.

"Sa… I guess that's it." Fuji said, but as everyone looked away from his sadistic smile, he frowned.

_Where could his cute, little, cocky Ryo-Chan be?_

Tezuka frowned as he stared at his slacking team.

Oishi was in the clubhouse, frantically calling the Echizen's. Everyone could hear his cries of "They're not picking up!", "What if something had happened?", "AHHHHH!"

Kaidoh was "fshhing", glaring at any freshman that was breathing in his air.

Momo and Eiji were running from Inui, who was holding a cup of his new juice. Oh god, he hoped he wouldn't have to drink any more of those. He hardly managed to keep up his facade the last time!

Fuji… was being Fuji. Being his sadistic smiling self, freaking out everybody, and thinking evil thought, most likely involving Ryoma's newfound brother and a certain buchou from Rikkai Dai.

Taka was wreaking havoc on the courts. _Kami-Sama, can't he play a game of tennis without waving his racket around like a maniac for once?_

His face darkened as he cleared his throat. "Ahem."

His eyes narrowed as everybody ignored him, continuing their ruckus.

"AHEEM" He coughed loudly this time, successfully drawing everyone's attention. Everyone - san Fuji of couse, froze at the sight of the buchou's face.

It made the color black faded in the background.

"A HUNDRED LAPS NOW!" He roared, causing everyone to jump at the rare shown expression before scrambling over one another, trying to get started with their laps as soon as possible so as not to further anger the pissed off buchou.

Fuji chuckled to himself, making the nearby freshmen nearly wet their pants. Saa… Who knew that the usually stoic buchou could get so mad?

He sighed as he went to the clubroom, Echizen had better have a good reason or he should prepared to run a thousand laps tomorrow for skipping practice.

* * *

_It was green and the smell of oranges covered the air. The place seemed familiar somehow, he looked up and saw... orange trees?_

"_Ne, Chibi-Chan!" a voice shouted, startling him and he looked around, spotting someone. However, the figure was too blurry to make out who it was. But the object in his hand… was that a racquet?_

"_Ma… You're holding it wrongly. Western style is like this!" a hand closed around his, fixing his posture. _

_He looked at the red racquet in his hands, he had one exactly like this in his tennis bag. He always felt like it was special to him for some reason, and was horrified when it had split in two during his match with the mumbling freak. Luckily, he was able to get it fixed.** (A/N: If it's not the red racquet that broke during his match with Shinji... Sorry? :D)**_

"_Ryo-Baka!" He turned to see a girl with mid-back red hair with an annoyed expression on her face. "I told you to wait for me FIVE times! Are you deaf or something?" She shouted, before using a green racket and whacking the mysterious person on the head._

"_ITAI! Sheesh, and you wonder why nobody likes you…" The blob replied, making a tic appeared on the girl's head._

_A glint appeared in her eyes as she held her racket sword-style. _

"_Be prepared to meet your maker, Echizen Ryok-"_

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNGGGG_

"AAHH!" Ryoma shouted as he shot up in his bed. Stupid telephone, who calls at this time of the day?

He shook his head as he stretched and yawned.

_What was that weird dream just now? The voices of those people seemed really familiar… Ah, whatever. Not like it concerns me anyway…_

"Why didn't Baka Oyaji wake me up anyway? He usually shouts at me to wake up…" He mumbled as he took a peek at the clock.

…

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! BUCHOU'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He panicked as he saw the time.

10:21 AM

"Where is that Baka Oyaji?" He growled as he rushed to the kitchen, only to find a note on the table.

_Haha, Seishounen, we heading to the airport now, don't wake up too late!_

_Your lovely okaa-san and Otou-san _(Ryoma blanched) _are__ going on a honeymoon trip to Paris till… we still haven't decided yet! Heheh... Anyway, don't wait up!_

_Nanako's going to a educational trip in China for about a month too. You'll be living with your Aniki though, so don't be too much of a brat! Listen to what he says - you don't want to get on his bad side…_

_Mada Mada Daze_

_Your beloved Otou-San _

_P.S. That Yukimura boy seemed nice, don't do too many 'activites' though- You don't want to be limping at a match! ;)_

He flushed and a tic appeared on his head as he crushed the note.

"BAKA OYAJI!" he roared as he stamped on the piece of paper, before he suddenly cackled, his eyes glinting with evilness.

"Karupin~" He called in a sweet, sweet voice- so unlike his own.

His beloved cat immediately came down, its tiny paws pattering on the ground and its little bell jingling.

"We've got something to do~" He said, a smirk drawling across his face as he remembered what Ryoka had told him that day on the courts.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ryoka leaned in slowly, before he began whispering into his ears._

"_Baka Oyaji likes to hide some of his magazines under the bed he and Kaa-San sleeps in and stacks of newspapers he keeps in his clothes._

_But most of all…" He dragged dramatically, and Ryoma immediately leaned in._

_**This was blackmail opportunity!**_

"_He likes to hide in under the bed of the guestroom cause Kaa-San rarely goes in there."_

_Ryoma eyes gleamed. __**So that's where that Baka Oyaji always keep those damn magazines. Well, Karupin will be happy… **__He smirked as he looked at his Aniki._

_He knew now that the person indeed was his Aniki. As uncouth that Baka Oyaji was- he knew not to show his bad behaviour outside of the house unless he wanted to suffer a terrible death. (By Rinko's hands herself)_

_He eyes lit up maliciously and he grinned as turned to his buchou._

_"Buchou, is it okay if I go home with my Aniki now__?" He asked, enjoying the looks of curiosity at what his Aniki had told him and surprise at how he had accepted the stranger as he Aniki immediately._

_He nearly jumped for joy as his buchou nodded in consent._

_**He couldn't wait to go home and destroy those magazines!**_

_**Flashback End

* * *

**_

He rubbed his hands together as he headed to his parents' bedroom. He'll just have to call in sick later, he'd got more important matters to take care of now.

He knelt down and began stretching his hand wildly, where was those magazines?

_SCORE!_ He thought as he hands closed over something paper-ish and he immediately pulled it out, revealing his father's favorite copy of Playgirl's Magazine.

He threw it towards Karupin, who caught it with as much expertise as a basketball pro.

She immediately shredded it into pieces with her sharp claws, gaining a approving look from him. Oh, how he loved his little kitty…

He looked under the bed - disappointed as he saw empty space, other than dust bunnies.

_Don't tell me that Kaa-San has already found them all__… _He thought, pouting as he stood up carefully- not wanting to bump his head against that hard, wooden bed.

He trod downheartedly as he walked down the stairs, he wanted more magazines for Karupin to shred. He passed by the Guest Room, not really noticing it was there before Karupin meowed and he looked backwards.

"Oh, right! Aniki says that Baka Oyaji kept some under the bed of the Guest Room too!" He exclaimed excitedly, almost slapping himself for forgetting.

He slammed open the door, ready to tear into the room and scamper under the bed to destroy those treasure of his Oyaji's.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a blue-haired person sleeping on the bed, back towards him.

_I thought Nanoko usually sleeps in the spare bedroom? And when did she cut her hair?_ He thought, confused as he stared at the near shoulder-length, wavy blue hair of the person.

_Wait, Baka Oyaji said she was on a trip to China, and the only person I know who has curly blue hair and a feminine figure is…_

He gulped as he inched towards the person, not wanting to wake him or her up by accident. He took a deep breath as he looked at the person's face.

What the heck?

_AHHHHH!_ He _mentally_ shrieked as he jumped backwards, trying to calm his heart- that was currently beating furiously, almost popping out of his chest.

_What is __**he **__doing here? _He thought, trying to act like he was so **not **happy with the fact that his crush was here.

_He looks so peaceful…_He thought as he leaned forward, looking at the face of the buchou of Rikkai Dai- it was so beautiful, like the face an angel.

He leaned even more forward, his heart beating wildly as he tilted his head, prepared to press his lips against the flushed lips of the sleeping sadist…

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short… I'm going on a holiday tomorrow, WHOOO :D There might not be internet though, so I'm updating today. Heheh, I'll be plotting during those three days! ^^

REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! ^^ Yup, I'm evil to put such a cliffy… But oh well? –Shrugs-

Ja

Fadey~

_Updated: 30 Nov' 10 3:42 PM_


	10. My True Feelings

Fadey: HAPPY B'DAY NIOU! It's his birthday right? _Anyway, _this chapter is dedicated to him! :) So there will be a bit of Platinum Pair.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_He looks so peaceful…__He thought as he leaned forward, looking at the face of the buchou of Rikkai Dai- it was so beautiful, like the face an angel._

_He leaned even more forward, his heart beating wildly as he tilted his head, prepared to press his lips against the flushed lips of the sleeping sadist…_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – My True Feelings**_

RING RING!

Ryoma leaped backwards in shock, almost tripping over his feet and falling on to the ground but luckily, he caught himself in time.

_Why the heck did I do that for?_ He berated himself as he looked around the room, feeling thankful yet angry with the noise that had stopped him from kissing his rival.

_Buchou and Fuji-Sempai would kill me if they knew about this… _He thought, shuddering at what they would do to him. Their competiveness with teams from other school was well known. (With the exception of Fuji's beloved Ototou - Yuuta, of course)

He froze as Yukimura groaned, twisting in his sleep.

_Don't wake up, don't wake up… _He begged, putting his hands together to pray to Kami-Sama.

Kami-Sama wasn't on his side that day, it seemed.

The Proclaimed 'Child of God' muttered something incoherent as his green-blue eyes flickered open - blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright, morning sun.

His eyes looked through the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

_Where am I? _He thought groggily as he sat up and rubbed his blurry eyes, looking at where he thought he had heard a strange noise before.

His eyes widened as he saw the person who had been in his dreams ever since they had met.

_What is Ryoma doing here? _He thought, his eyes wide with surprise at the golden-eyed boy who was currently frozen in place.

He sorted through his fuzzy mind before everything clicked into place. _Oh, right. I'm staying at his house because of the storm __last night… _He looked out of the nearby window to check the weather and then he spotted the sun high in the sky.

A sense of foreboding went through him as he reached for his cell phone, which he had put on the small cabinet beside him the night before.

10:57 AM

_One missed call from Gen_

"Genchirou's going to kill me… That's if he hasn't gone nuts first." He stated, amusement soaking in his words as he imagined the horror his Fukubuchou was going trough. He hoped that Sanada would at least stay sane – The team needed every regular they have for the Nationals after all.

Ryoma stared at Yukimura - who was mumbling to himself, which was seriously creeping him out. So he took one look at the distracted blunette, and bolted.(**_A/N: Thanks MM for telling me about the spelling mistake! :D)_**

Or at least he tried to.

He took one step back, and tripped right over Karupin- who had just trailed into the room looking for his master.

"MREOW" She yelled in pain and scratched at his leg in irritation, drawing blood.

He yelped as he leaped away from her, applying pressure on his leg to stop the leaking blood that was staining the floor.

Yukimura eyes went wide as he saw the blood flowing down his crush's leg.

Yukimura, (hey, just because he was a sadist and enjoy people being in pain doesn't mean he can't panicked when _certain_ people were in pain right?), immediately took a band aid, a water bottle, a clean cloth and disinfection from his bag. (With those extreme practices of Rikkai Dai, it's obvious why he has those things with him all the time…).

He sighed as he helped the injured boy up, leading him out of the room to head to the bathroom to wash his wound. Why did he suddenly feel like a mother hen?

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai- Lunch Time**_

"What, that can't be true!" Kirihara shouted - his mouth filled with the rice he just shoved in with a spoon, causing some grains to fly in all directions. All the regulars ducked.

The other regulars had just told him about what had happened during their visit to Segaiku (Akaya had to skipped for English supplementary).

Yanagi coughed to get their attention as pulled a notebook out - making sure that no one could peek at it of course.

"According to my data, the relationship between them is- 7% for only admiration between them, 1% for a brother-like relationship, and… 92% that they love each other."

…

"Ne… Are you trying to catch flies with your mouths or something?" A curious 1st year student who had just passed by asked, not noticing all the horrified looks from the onlookers.

"EEP!" He yelped, as seven glares were directed at him, almost making him pee his pants. He immediately ran away as fast as he could, hands faced out in front of him. Everyone (who were non-regulars) gazed after him, sympathy filling their eyes.

"Back to our conversation…" Yagyuu stated as he adjusted his beloved glasses. "Do you think that they really love each other?"

Kirihara immediately let out an outburst at this.

"I'm sure that Segaiku brat only wants to get near to buchou to spy on us since the Nationals are so near!" He yelled and went to pout in a corner, thinking about his _awesome_ buchou.

_He will NEVER get my buchou when I, Kirihara Akaya, am here! NEVER, I tell you!_

The regulars looked at the baby of their team waving a fist over his head, an eyebrow ticked with amusement. Deciding to ignore him, they turned back and began discussing their views.

"I think it's true though… That day at Segaiku, their reactions clearly show that they really like each other." Jackal said, chin resting on his hands.

Everyone turned to him, shocked.

"Ne…Since when were you the love guru, Jackal~?" Marui smirked at his doubles partner, popping a red bubblegum in his mouth.

Niou laughed at the Jackal's flustered face before he turned to _his _doubles partner. He winked secretly, causing him to blush and looked away.

Yagyuu coughed, trying to divert thoughts of his double partner.

"Anyway, would you guys support their relationship if they really do love each other?" The Gentleman asked, glasses glinting as he leaned against a wall, bento already packed neatly and placed on the floor.

Marui popped his gum as he raised a hand, eager to tell his view.

"I think we should support them if they really love each other, after all- we want Mura-Buchou to be happy right? _But_…" He trailed off, making everyone lean forward- eager to hear what he had to say.

"We'll have to make sure that he's fit to be Mura-Buchou's boyfriend. Nothing but the best for our Mura-Buchou after all~" He sung, pulling out another bubblegum, pink this time.

Sanada nodded in approval, and immediately, all the regulars san Kirihara followed.

Kirihara pouted at them, eyes teary. He sniffed as he shuffled forward and sat beside Marui, causing his teammates to look at him in confusion.

"All right, I'll accept. But if he hurts buchou…" Kirihara said, voice filled with danger, and punched the hard concrete floor for emphasize.

Did I already tell you about the hard, concrete floor? Well anyway, the problem with him punching the hard, concrete floor was just that- the floor was hard.

"ITAI!" Kirihara yelped, jumping up clutching at his red fist in pain, tears welling up again.

Jackal sighed and shook his bald head he watched the baby jump around in circles. _Really, who would be so dumb to punch a hard floor?_

Niou chuckled as he hugged Yagyuu with his right arm, showing his white teeth.

(_Ahem: Yoai warning, if you don't like Yaoi- you can skip the next sentence…__ This is kinda for you, MM. XD__)_

"Saa, since you guys approve of Yukimura dating a boy… Then I'm sure you won't disapprove Yagyuu and my relationship either, right?" He said, ignoring the blushing Yagyuu who was trying to glare at him and kissed his right on the mouth.

"Sempai-Tachi, why are you guys trying to catch flies again?" The oblivious freshman asked, causing many to either facepalmed or trip over their feet.

_Why doesn't he ever learn? _The non-regulars thought as the freshman hid behind the tree, cowering with fear from the Regulars' death glares.

"Ahh, lunch is almost over~" Niou stated as he looked at Yagyuu's watch, taking both of their bentos before beginning to push Yagyuu in the directions of their classroom.

The regulars stared, sweatdropping at the happy couple before Kirihara broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to puke… If my Sensei asks, tell her to blame it on Niou!" A green-faced Kirihara yelled, waving with his right hand and his left covering his mouth.

Sanada sighed as he stood up, ready to head back to class too.

Life at Rikkai Dai was sure interesting…

* * *

_**The Echizen's – Bathroom**_

"There, DONE!" Yukimura smiled as he stood up, heading to the bin under the sink to throw away the blood-stained tissues.

Ryoma looked at him with awe. _Wow, he's as good as kaa-san!_

"Ne… Yukimura-Senpai?" He asked, face tilted to the left in wonder.

"Hai?" Yukimura turned towards him, about to wash his hands.

"Are you planning to be a nurse when you graduate?"

BAM!

"_OH MY GOD_! (_**A/N: Ryoma reverted back to English caused he was panicking)**_ Are you okay Yukimura-Senpai?" Ryoma yelled as he rushed towards the dazed buchou who had just knocked his head against the bathroom when Ryoma surprised him with the previous question.

"Ah, I'm okay… Teehee, why are there little tennis balls spinning around me, Ryoma?" He asked, pointing towards blank air.

Ryoma blinked, not understanding what he was thinking about before a tiny light bulb popped up on top of his head as everything clicked into place.

_Kami-Sama! That blow to his head must've made him insane! Relax, Ryoma, relax. __Lesson 101 by Kaa-San clearly stated- Do NOT __aggravate insane people... or was it rabid dogs? Ah, whatever, just add a tail and they're about the same. _

_Anyway, she said to __do what__ever__ they say…__ do not, she repeated, DO NOT __disagree with them!_

Ryoma gulped as he turned back to Yukimura, who was still looking at him and smiling like a five-year-old who had gotten a treat.

"Yukimura-Se" He started to say but was cut off by Yukimura.

"Call me Seiichi!" A beaming Yukimura stated, playing with the imaginary tennis balls with an equally imaginary racket, shouting "HAH" at times.

Ryoma nodded quickly, not wanting to anger the supposedly insane sadist and started to try to speak to the buchou again.

"Seiichi?" He spoke, liking the sound of the name.

The bluentte's face lit up like a child who was receiving his gift on Christmas's morning as he leaped on Ryoma, hugging the breath out of him.

"YAY! Ryoma finally called me Seiichi! I really like you, you know? Ryoma…" He smiled before his eyes closed and he went into the deep sleep, face stuck in the crook of Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma gulped at the feeling of Yukimura's warm breath on his neck, but he laid the unconscious Yukimura down on the bed gently.

He smiled at him before he leaned in, placing a small chaste kiss on the person's forehead.

_Ne… I think that I'm really falling in love with you, Seiichi…_

He smiled as he headed to the living room, closing the door gently in order not to wake the sleeping Yukimura up.

_I need to make a call to school, hope that buchou won't make me run too many laps for skipping practice tomorrow…_

* * *

_**Hyotei Gakuen- Classroom**_

_My__ Overprotective__ Aniki's__ senses are tingling!__TM _Ryoka thought, standing up and causing Jirou- who he was tutoring English then, to stare at him in confusion.

"Ne, Sensei? Why did you stand up?" Jirou asked, frowning over the English questions.

"Ah… It's nothing! Let's continue…" Ryoka said, smiling wryly.

_He better not be doing anything to my Chibi-Chan… Or he won't live to see another day! _He thought, radiating sadism.

Jirou looked at him with shining eyes.

"Sugoi! How do you do that, Ryoka-Sensei?" Jirou said excitedly, bouncing on his seat.

Ryoka blinked at the weird kid who had just interrupted his plans on how he would maim Yukimura.

"What are you talking about, Jirou-Kun?" He asked, head moving up and down repeatedly as he followed the kid's jumpy body.

"How did you radiate Fuji, my idol? That's so SUGOI! I want to do it too!" He beamed as he finally stopped bouncing, causing the dizzy Ryoka to sigh in relief.

"Ah… Sorry Jirou-Kun, that's an art only few can do…" He said, causing Jirou to pout, returning to his question with his head down, radiating sadness.

Ryoka smirked secretly as he pushed a handbook further into his briefcase. Of course he won't let Jirou see Chapter 4 of 'Secret Handbook of a Sadistic Tensai', how to radiate sadism. After all, like its name stated- It was only for a sadistic tensai after all.

He sighed as he went back to tutoring Jirou, Hyotei had too many crazy students…

* * *

_AND… CUT! Ha, I'll add in a super short prologue cause I'm just that great. ;D_

* * *

_**Preview**__(Might change later __though)_

"_So… Do you want to go with me?" Yukimura asked, biting his lips nervously._

_Ryoma smirked as he answered._

"_Mada Mada Dane."_

_**Preview End**  
_

* * *

Okay, it's officially over… I'm going to catch up on some Z's soon. I'll try to update soon!

Ja!

Fadey~

_Updated: 4 Dec'__ 10 10:13__ PM_


	11. Confession

Fadey: Hi everyone! The long awaited chapter has come - Yukimura is going to ask Ryoma out! Hehe, but will Fuji and Tezuka stop them? Find out yourself! :P

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: **__Okay, you know in the manga? Cause I only read the manga… Atobe got his head shaved during the Nationals… not before. So to tell the truth, I got kinda mixed up and thought it was during the Kantou== So let's just say that Atobe got his head shaved during a practice match before the Nationals K? Arigatou :)_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_Ajas13- _

Fadey: Haha, thanks.

Ryoka: No problem! To get the handbook, go to the secret society of Sadistic Tensai, you'll know where it is if you're a Sadistic Tensai. –Grins slyly here-

_Shizuka__ Namura__-_

If it is in this order SemeUke, than I guess it's YukiRyo… I didn't really paid attention to what order the pairing was, sorry… : X

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_He sighed as he went back to tutoring Jirou, Hyotei had too many crazy students…

* * *

_

_**H**__**yotei- Classroom**_

"There, do you understand now, Jirou-Kun?" Ryoka said, sighing with relief as Jirou nodded happily.

_This job was so __**not**__ worth it… But no matter, for his Chibi-Chan sake, he would swim across the sea, leap over a building, or even kill! __Killing was the best of course - maybe he would feed them an overdose of wasabi… _

…

_Nah, that would just be a waste of perfectly fine, delicious wasabi._

"Sensei? SENSEI!" A hand popped up in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Err… Hai, Jirou-Kun?" Ryoka said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that you're a really _SUGOI _**(causing Ryoka to jump)** Sensei, you know?" Jirou exclaimed, jumping on the spot with a beam on his face.

"Er… Arigatou? " He thanked, gulping at the weirdo kid in front of him… Really, was the kid bipolar?

One moment, the kid was sleeping so much that he had to go to the kid's seat _three _times to check if the kid was still alive and the next moment? The kid was jumping around like a five-year-old kid fed with too much sugar.

…

Scratch that, he _must _be a five-year-old kid fed with too much sugar stuck in a teenager body.

"Bye, Sugoi-Sensei!" Jirou yelled as he waved, slamming the door behind him.

Ryoka blinked before he sighed and packed his briefcase.

Yup, this job was _so _not worth it…

* * *

_**The Echizen's – Living Room**_

"Yes Ryuzaki-Sensei, I'm quitting practice because there's a lunatic in my house. If you don't believe me, why don't you COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Ryoma shouted into the phone before slamming it down.

He glared – more like pout, angrily as he flopped down on the sofa. He had to explain _four _times, _four __**freaking**_ times to those idiots.

_Stupid Ryuzaki-Sensei, stupid Oishi-Senpai, stupid BUCHOU! _

First, he had to call the stupid office person (he forgot her name) to inform her of his absence, _then_ he called the clubroom's phone and Oishi-Senpai, so he decided to use the excuse of being sick. But the Mother Hen of course went worry wart over him, so he was relieved went Buchou finally answered.

Due to the previous reaction from Oishi-Senpai, he decided to use the 'Lunatic-in-my-house' excuse instead but that… _BROOMSTICK_ didn't believe him and was going to make him run 1000 laps tomorrow, _1000_!

Just because he skips practice for one day doesn't mean Buchou had to go all '1000 LAPS TOMORROW!' on him.

Heck, he admitted that the 'I was helping a pregnant woman to the hospital' lie was lame the last time, but he was really telling the truth this time - Other than the fact that he _did_ oversleep. But hey, who would know?

He glared at the thin air as he thought about his stoic Buchou.

Really, would it _kill_ that guy to smile? If he keeps frowning like that, no wonder people keep thinking he was older than he was!

He sighed as he thought what an old Tezuka-Buchou would like.

His gray hair that was almost white stuck in his usual hairstyle… Those stupid glasses of his, and a worn-out racket in his hands as he shouted his catchphrase "Don't let your guard down !"

"HAHAHAHA!" Ryoma cracked up, rolling around the sofa until his stomach hurt. That was_ so_ funny! He had to get someone to help him draw that so that he could use it to humiliate that Baka.

"What's so funny?" A grumpy and sleepy voice came from the stairs, revealing a Yukimura hugging his pillow and rubbing his eyes.

Ryoma gulped as he stared at the supposedly insane person, what was he suppose to do?

"Er… Nothing! Nothing's funny Seiichi!" Ryoma smiled, his mouth felt like it was made out of plastic.

Among having to do anything, he _hate__d _having to smile the most- Other than having to dress up in those girly dresses his Kaa-San used to force him to do of course… But that's not the point!

Yukimura blinked, he had already snapped out of his state of insanity, why was Ryoma calling him Seiichi? Not that he was complaining of course.

"Why are you calling me Seiichi, Echizen-Kun?" He asked, confusion laced in his words, blinking as Ryoma's face lit up happily.

"HALLUEJULAH, he's sane again!" Ryoma whooped as he jumped up, ran up the stairs, and tackled Yukimura in a hug, causing both of them to crash into the ground. (Ouch, poor Yukimura, that must've hurt…)

Both blushed, realizing how close their faces were and immediately looked away, biting their lips nervously. (Seriously, if everyone bites their lower lips that much, there must be permanent holes in them by now! ^^)

"Er… Echizen-Kun?" Yukimura muffled voice came from below Ryoma.

"You're… kinda suffocating me here?" He squeaked out with as much breath as he could – which was so little that he was beginning to see black spots!

"Gomensai!" Ryoma's startled voice cried out as he jumped off the air-deprived Yukimura- whose lips were turning a decidedly pale blue then.

"Ah, betsuni…" Yukimura said, a amused smile placed on his face as he dusted off his shirt.

An awkward silence fell between them as they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So… Why did you call me Seiichi again?"

Ryoma, clearly not wanting to tell the proud ( butnot as much as that Monkey King) captain that he had gone bonkers for a moment then so he just put on that (stupid) fake smile and replied with as much happiness as he could muster. (Urgh, gotta thanks his Kaa-San for those acting lessons)

"Oh, I just wanted to call you that? Hehe…"

Stupid, even Eiji-Senpai wouldn't be fooled by that, no matter how _dumb _that cat-like sempai was…

Caught up in his own musings, he didn't noticed Yukimura's face lighting up with happiness at his reply and the bright smile he wore.

"Really?" Then can I call you Ryoma?" He asked happily, his crush had just called him by his given name!

"NANI?" Ryoma shouted in surprise, what the heck? Yukimura really fell for what he said?

"Ah, because you and your aniki will get mixed up if I call you Echizen…" Yukimura explained, slightly disappointed by Ryoma's reaction, was he(Y) calling him(R) Ryoma really that bad?

"Oh, then… Betsuni!" Ryoma said, his heart thumping wildly as he averted his gaze to stare at the wall.

Hmm, he never noticed those cracks in that corner…

"Saa… Ryoma, can I… speak to you?" Yukimura said hesitantly, licking his dried lips.

Ryoma nodded, blushing when Yukimura called him by his given name.

"Er…" Yukimura gulped as words seemed to fail him. Really, he was the captain of the team for Kami-Sama's sake. Why was he getting all nervous now?

"?" He squeaked out in a single breath, squeezing his eyes closed as he panted for air.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that Ryoma could say. What had just came out of Yukimura's mouth sounded like gibberish… or some sort of alien language.

Yukimura took a deep breath, pleading to Kami-Sama to help him this time.

"I really like you so will you go out with me?" Yukimura said clearly this time, not wanting to repeat again.

_OMK__,_ (If you didn't know, OMK- Oh My Kami-Sama^^) _did he just said what I think he just said? __Wait, __have to act __oblivious__… _He thought as he suddenly remembered his Kaa-San's lesson 59.

"Sure!" He said, smirking internally as Yukimura eyes seemed to sparkle.

It seemed like being with too many sadistic people turned you sadistic after all, poor Yukimura…

"Let's go!" He said as he pulled Yukimura up and pushed him towards the door, leaving no room for the sputtering boy to protest.

Once outside, Ryoma finally let go of Yukimura, staring up at him expressionlessly.

"Here, we've gone out already. Sheesh, if you really wanted to get out so much, just say so! You don't have to say you liked me just so to get out of there! " He said, letting amusement seeped into his voice.

Yukimura almost facepalmed himself as he stared at Ryoma. _Was Ryoma really as oblivious as the Segaiku regulars said?_ He thought, shaking his head amusedly.

He chuckled, drawing a weird look from Ryoma. All previous nervousness had seemed to fade as he smile at Ryoma.

"What I meant was- Ryoma, I really love you. Will you go with me to the festival that's coming soon?" Yukimura whispered hopefully, looking deeply into those golden eyes of the person he really loved.

"This isn't a joke right?" Ryoma laughed hesitantly, not really believing what Yukimura had just said.

"Iie. I really love you. So… Do you want to go with me? " Yukimura asked again, gazing at him eagerly. (_**A/N: Yeah, I'm changing it a bit)**_

Ryoma put on an act of deep thinking before he smirked arrogantly.

"Che. Mada Mada Dane."

Yukimura heart sank as his eyes shut, ensuring that no tears would flow out.

_**-YAOI WARNING: If it makes you feel better… Just imagine one of them's a girl o.o-**_

His eyes snapped wide open as he felt something warm on his lips. He couldn't be imagining it right? Could this be a dream?

Ryoma was _kissing _him! He noticed dreamily as he reached his hands to his other arm and… pinched.

ITAI! He winced mentally, smiling wryly as Ryoma chuckled.

"So… I take that as a yes?" He asked, eyes glinting with amusement as Ryoma grinned cheekily.

"Hai." He stated, and that was what it took for both of them to connect their wet lips again, Ryoma's head leaning forward while Yukimura's leaned downwards.

But of course, _someone _had to disturb the perfect moment.

"AHEM!"

* * *

_Yeah, they finally kissed. Go jump around if you like^^. _

_**Random thing: **__I just found out that the meaning of Fadey is praise! Isn't that so cool? Praise the great Fadey-Sama, Mu__a__hahahaha~ _

_-Please ignore the idiot's rambling :)-_

* * *

_**Prologue** (Cause I'm being nice again)_

"_Ryo-Baka!" (seems familiar?) A female voice cried from behind, making everyone jumped in surprise. _

"_You're so DEAD" A shriek followed, making everyone cringed in pity for the poor fool._

_Ryoka gulped and his eyes dilated as he began glancing wildly around the courts, he didn't want to die __**that**__ early. _

_He spotted a tree and smirked, __**gotcha.**_

"_Ta-Ta~" He sang before he began sprinting towards the tree, making a few certain people sneeze and glare at him as a cloud of dust flew in the air._

"_OI! Come back here!" The female cried as she gave chase, making Ryoka speed up even more._

"_MAKE ME!" He cried out… the poor fool wouldn't know what hit him._

_The girl's eyes seemed to turned red with fury as she growled, red hair flying wildly in the wind._

_As Ryoka started to climb the tree - she leaped, causing both of them to fall splat on the ground._

"_What did you say again, Ryoka~" She said sweetly, emerald-green eyes closed._

"_Ah… Nothing, nothing really, Xandra!" He said, gulping in fear._

_Hell had no fury like a woman's scorn indeed…_

* * *

Okay, first off! I like to give credit to the creator of Ouran High School for the 'going out' part. You know with Haruhui and her friend?

Second, I like to thank Moonlite Maiden! Well I was helping her with her fic, my writer block seemed to go *poof*, isn't that great! ^^

Third, _please _read my other fic- Light? The story isn't as back as the sucky summary XD I'm going to update it soon~ But I promise to focus more on this :)

Last of all… **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **Every review brightens my day you know ;D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ja,

Fadey~

_Updated: 8 December' 10, 01:21 AM (I'm tired... going to sleep!)_


	12. Relationships Revealed!

Fadey: Here – a mega long chapter for an extra long wait. ^^ Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I wasn't feeling well this days… This fic is dedicated to my older bro, he just went for enlistment today… -sniffles- I'll miss you, bro! –waves a white handkerchief and ignores sweatdrops from readers-

Also, here's some info on my new O.C. ^^

_**Name:**__ Yuki (Alexandra) Mikami. Yuki as her Japanese name, Alexandra's her English name._

_**Nickname by Ryoka:**__ Xandra _

_**Race:**__ Japanese-Ameri__can_

_**Age: **__17+_

_**Birthday: **__26__th__ of December_

_**Description: **__You'll find out in this chapter! ^^_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__** (**__I've been too lazy to do this for a long time…__**): **__Prince of Tennis obviously does not belong to me, sheesh… Don't you guys look at the author's name? -Duck__s as people starts to chuck things at me-_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_"So… I take that as a yes?" He asked, eyes glinting with amusement as Ryoma grinned cheekily._

_"Hai." He stated, and that was what it took for both of them to connect their wet lips again, Ryoma's head leaning forward while Yukimura's leaned downwards._

_But of course,__someone__had to disturb the perfect moment._

_"AHEM!"_

* * *

The two lovebirds immediately jumped apart, blushing madly at being caught and looking decidedly murderous at the person who had disturbed them.

They turned to glare at where the noise had come from, face faulting as they saw Ryoka.

He was holding his briefcase with his right hand and a bag of groceries with his left arm. But what was surprising was his hair… It looked like he had just been caught in a hurricane.

Now that they came to look about it, his cloths had rips in them too. His glasses were askew and he was panting heavily, like he had just run a 1000 laps. He leaned against the door, grinning weakly at them.

"… What happened?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Fangirls." Ryoka grumbled, getting nods of understanding from both of them who had also gone through the same experience before.

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Oh, I need to get some things…" Ryoka remembered, stopping in the middle of the street as he __spotted a supermarket right at the corner._

_Smiling, he walked into the supermarket, getting a basket to put the things in. He sighed as he headed to the counter, waiting patiently for her to put the things in a bag. _

_Just as the cashier was about to give him his change, a girl suddenly rushed up to him, stars in her eyes._

"_Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe it, aren't you The Echizen Ryoka, winner of the Russian Open?" She screamed, jumping on the spot. _

_Silence filled the whole supermarket as they turned to look at the young man who was frozen in place with horror._

_**Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap, stupid fangirl!**__ Ryoka thought as he snatched up the bag of groceries and fled, his training as a tennis player coming into handy as he ran. _

_Immediately, the fans foll__owed, screaming as they ran after him._

"_Oi matte, your change!" The cashier shouted after him, looking at the notes in his hands._

"_KEEP IT!" Ryoka yelled, turning sharply at a corner with the fangirls behind him._

_The cashier shrugged as he put it into the __money box. It wasn't __**his**__ money anway._

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

Ryoka shivered at the mere thought of what those crazy girls (and boys), but mostly girls, would have done to him before he remembered Yukimura and Ryoma.

"Oh yeah… I'm really happy for you guys but I did_ not_ need to see that." Ryoka said as he entered the kitchen, leaving the flushed couple behind.

Ryoma scowled at his back in annoyance and embarrassment and growled out angrily.

"ANIKI!" He stomped into the kitchen, about to give his brother a piece of his mind for causing _both _Yukimura and him to skip practice.

Ryoka sighed as he stood up, halfway in his task of putting the things he had bought in the fridge and took a can of cat food, passing it to the surprised Ryoma.

"You still haven't feed Karupin yet, she's probably starving somewhere." The older Echizen stated and that was all it took for Ryoma to dash out of the kitchen in search for of beloved cat.

"Quick, in here!" Ryoka said anxiously, dragging Yukimura up the stairs and into his room.

Yukimura blinked comically as he was pushed into the room, the door slamming behind them before a 'click' was heard as Ryoka locked the door.

* * *

The room had a dark wall - a mix of dark red and purple, contrasting with the light purple floor perfectly. There was a dark purple wardrobe against a wall, with light purple doors and black knobs.

A huge mirror with a golden frame was set up in a corner, a bed lying near to it with fluffy pillows propped up with a bright red blanket. There was a bookshelf at the leaning at the other corner, filled to the brim with English novels.

A black metal desk was placed beside it - a stationary holder set upon many unmarked papers, acting as a paperweight. A soft and comfy red and pink chair was placed in front of it, one of Ryoka's many blazers draped across its arms.

There was a door at the far corner of the room, which was supposedly connected to the bathroom. _The bedroom was si__m__ple, yet beautiful… _Yukimura thought, not noticing Ryoka gazing amusedly.

Ryoka sighed and put his black suitcase on the desk, effectively snapping Yukimura back to his attention.

"I have to congratulate you, how did you get my Otoutou to kiss you?"

Yukimura blushed and smiled as he was reminded of what had just happened, shrugging as he replied. "I don't know, I just asked him out. Ano, Ryoka-San?"

"Hnn?" Ryoka mumbled, taking out his blazer and throwing it onto the bed.

"Do you know that Ryoma's really dense when it comes to relationship?" Yukimura sighed, shaking his head as he thought of Ryoma's reaction when Yukimura had asked him out.

Ryoka sat on the bed, laughing as he himself had gone through his Kaa-San's lessons too.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He waved it off before he beamed as he sprang up.

"Do you think you could arrange for another practice match between Segaiku and your team tomorrow? Atobe's already out of the picture but there's still that Fuji and Tezuka left…" Ryoka frowned over the problem.

Yukimura tilted his head curiously as he asked "How did you get Atobe to…?"

"Ah, I just persuaded him with some memorable pictures of his _wonderful _childhood." Ryoka beamed, voice filled with innocence.

Yukimura rose an eyebrow in amusement. "So in other words, you blackmailed him with some humiliating pictures when he was young."

Ryoka pouted, confirming Yukimura's guess. "I like the way I said it better… Anyway, about the practice match?"

"Sure." Yukimura said as he took out his cell phone, which he had luckily kept in his pocket. Scrolling through the contacts in his phone, he finally reached the one he wanted.

'_Calling… … Gen'_

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai Courts**_

"Fuku-Buchou, your phone is ringing!" Kirihara shouted as he wiped his sweaty head, reaching over for a bottle of water on one of the bench.

Sanada nodded as he picked up his phone, noticing the name of the caller ID.

'_Incoming Call… … Seiichi' _

_FINALLY_, he thought in relief, not noticing Kirihara looking over his shoulder.

"HEY, it's Buchou calling!" Kirihara shouted happily and immediately, all the regulars rushed towards Sanada.

Sanada groaned mentally as his teammates looked expectantly at him, he gave in with a sigh as he pressed the 'ACCEPT' button.

"Does it take you _that _long to pick up a call?" Yukimura's annoyed voice said, causing Sanada to glare at Kirihara who had pressed the 'SPEAKER' button.

"Ah… Gomensai, why did you call Yukimura?" Sanada asked gruffly, making a mental note to TANDAROU Kirihara and assign him 200 laps later.

"Oh, just wanted you to call Segaiku and organize another practice match with them. We didn't get to practice with them yesterday." Yukimura said.

"Got it, but where are you now, Yukimura?"s

Yukimura chuckled sheepishly, making the regulars raised their eyebrows.

"Haha, I'm at Ryoma's house now…" Yukimura voice trailed off at Niou's wolf whistle.

"Ryoma? Wow, you two are on close terms, I presume?" Niou threw his head back and laughed, making Kirihara glare at him.

"Ah, about that… I'm happy to say that we're dating!" Yukimura's happy voice filled the courts, making everyone's jaws drop.

Everyone stayed silent in shock, not knowing what to say. But Yanagi, ever the data man, smiled eerily as he opened his notebook with the title of 'Relationship between Seiichi and Ryoma'.

"Possibility of Seiichi asking Ryoma out while at his house: 100%. Possibility of Ryoma accepting: 97%." He stated before filling even more data into the book, evading Kirihara who was trying to peek at what he was writing.

Everyone blinked, shocked at the high percentages before Niou chuckled.

"Well, congrats, Buchou!" Niou smirked as he reached over and hug Yagyuu happily, causing Sanada's eyebrows to twitch.

"NO PDA IN THE COURTS" He yelled at them, causing Niou to huff and pout, releasing Yagyuu from his grip.

"Now now Gen," Yukimura said calmly, getting everyone's attention on the phone. "Don't be so uptight. It's no wonder people keep thinking you're older than you are!"

Sanada flushed angrily as he breathe in deeply, trying to keep his cool as everyone roared with laughter.

"Why aren't you at practice anyway, buchou?" Kirihara asked curiously, voice a bit cross at the idea of his buchou and that brat dating.

"Er…" Yukimura laughed wryly as he replied. "I stayed the night at Ryoma's house and I kinda overslept?"

Marui stopped chewing his bubblegum as he stared at the phone with wide eyes.

"Nani? Mura-Buchou, you stayed the night at _Echizen's _house?"

Kirihara looked ready to burst with anger as he glared, though it looked more like a childish pout.

"I KNEW IT! That brat probably wanted buchou to oversleep so that buchou wouldn't be able to come to practice and train!"

They heard a muffled shout of indignant and Yukimura's soft voice saying something too soft for them to hear before Yukimura reprimanded Kirihara sharply.

"Kirihara, that's very mean of you. There was a storm yesterday so Echizen's family invited me to stay over, you shouldn't make assumptions like that."

Kirihara blubbered, acting as his role of the baby of the team.

"Sorry buchou…" He mumbled, head looking downwards with shame as his lower lips trembled dangerously.

Sanada took his cue to step in.

"You mean you skipped practice because you stayed the night at one of the regulars of our rival team's place and overslept? TANDAROU!" He yelled, getting shock looks from everybody.

Never had they heard Sanada shout TARUNDORU at Yukimura, and for good reason too.

Yukimura's sickly sweet voice flowed out, making everyone shiver at the tone.

"Did you just shout TARUNDORU at me, Sa-na-da?"

"Ah…" Sanada started to explain before Yukimura cut him off.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Yukimura stated before a click was heard, signaling his hang up.

Sanada gulped as he stared at the phone in his hand, sure that whatever Yukimura was going to do to him will _not_ be good _at all_.

He didn't notice the regulars mumbling between themselves behind him.

"I bet 150 yen that Sanada gets his butt kicked by buchou in a tennis match tomorrow." Niou whispered, smirking.

"… 20 packet of gums that he gets humiliated in front of Segaiku." Marui chipped in, who else would bet with gum?

Kirihara whispered excitedly, eyes glinting. "100 yen that buchou does something sadistic to him!"

Yagyuu sighed as he looked away, a gentleman doesn't do things like that after all.

Jackal just looked at them, shaking his bald head at the antics of his childish teammates. Really, he wonder at times if they were teenagers a not!

Yanagi smiled eerily as he placed his bet.

"A whole book filled with data about any of you who wins that Yukimura only gives him a scolding due to Ryoma being there."

Three mouths dropped open as they realized that what Yanagi had say was indeed true, with Ryoma being there, Yukimura's would be happier, thus not doing sadistic things.

"Er… Can I change my bet?" Kirihara said, not willing to let his money fly down the drain.

Yagyuu smiled, his glasses glinting as he said in a gentlemanly voice.

"Now Kirihara, you know that you can't change your bet once you have placed your bet."

Kirihara, Niou and Marui sighed sadly in unison. _Bye, my precious money/packets of gum._

* * *

_**Ryoka's room**_

'_Click' _Yukimura ended the call, causing Ryoka to sweatdrop at the aura of sadism around him.

_It's better not to get on his bad side… _

"Ah, I've to get going now, Ryoka-San." Yukimura smiled apologetically as he opened the door.

Ryoka nodded as he followed Yukimura out of the room, spotting Ryoma feeding Karupin.

"Karupin, come here!" Ryoka bent and smiled as the cat jumped into his open arms, snuggling against his chest.

Ryoma stared indignantly at his aniki as Ryoka started to talk to _his _cat, and what more, Karupin replied! He thought that _he _was the only one who could speak cat language!

He twitched as he heard Ryoka continued to mumble to Karupin.

"Aww, you've grown so much since I last saw you. How are you, and Chibi-Chan? Did you take care of him like I asked you to? You did? Good girl!" He cooed as he petted her furry head, causing her to purr in pleasure.

Yukimura stood awkwardly at the side as he watched Ryoma glowering at Ryoka, what was he suppose to do in this situation?

"Come here, Karupin." Ryoma stated coldly, frowning as the cat ignored him.

"Now Ryoma, don't be so hard on Karupin. She's just excited to see me after all~" Ryoka reprimanded Ryoma, causing steam to come out of Ryoma's ears.

"But I'M supposed to be the ONLY one who can speak cat language! How do you know how to talk to cats too?" Ryoma demanded angrily.

_I knew it! They must have cat in their blood!_ Yukimura thought, totally forgetting about getting home.

"ATCHOO!" Ryoka sneezed, letting Karupin go as he took a handkerchief out.

"Maybe you're getting a cold…" Yukimura said, voice filled with worry.

"Idiots don't get colds." Ryoma muttered bluntly, getting a scowl from Ryoka.

"I fink somewun's tulking abut me…" Ryoka mumbled out before sneezing into the handkerchief again. "Aren't you going home, Yukimura-San?" He asked when he saw Yukimura just standing there.

Yukimura glanced up, startled, before waving to the brothers and running out of the house, leaving a pouting Ryoma and a grumpy Ryoka.

* * *

_**Hyotei Gakuen- Tennis Courts**_

Life was normal with Hyotei's tennis club. The large amount of non-regulars practicing, the regulars playing against each other, and Jirou being awake…

Oh wait, what was that again? Right, ignore the last part. Jirou being awake was _not_ normal, hence the shocked looks from many.

"Ne… Where's buchou?" Jirou asked excitedly, bouncing on the spot with a beam on his usually sleepy face.

Most of the regulars shrugged, looking around. Now that they think about it, where _was _Atobe?

"Why do you ask anyway?" Gakuto inquired rudely, swishing his red hair as he stuck his nose up.

Jirou clapped his hands happily as he told them.

"I just wanted to tell him about my new _sugoi_ English sensei!"

Oshitari smirked as he asked.

"You mean Echizen-Sensei? What's so sugoi about him?"

"He can radiate Fuji-Sama! You know the aura Fuji-Sama lets out when he gets serious? Sensei can do it too!" Jirou eyes sparkled as he replied.

Every regular, except Atobe, Kabaji and Oshitari face palmed. They really wondered how Jirou had gotten into the regulars.

Oshitari stepped in before any of the regulars could say anything.

"Atobe said that he'll be training somewhere else, he wanted to try something new… I just say that he's heartbroken."

"NANI?" Everyone shouted, never in their _wildest _dream would they have associate that word with _Atobe_.

Oshitari sighed as he started to explain.

"You know Echizen Ryoma from Segaiku?" He asked, getting nods and frowns. "Well, it seems like our _dear _buchou has a crush on him and apparently, our new Echizen-Sensei is his Aniki."

He got a chorus of "So?"s from his audience.

"Well, Sensei seemed to have found some _wonderful_ pictures of Atobe's childhood and _persuaded _him not to go near his _precious_ otoutou…" Oshitari elaborated as he thought of those _wonderful_ pictures, wondering if he could get Ryoka to give him some of them.

Jirou frowned, staring at the floor.

"He's not such a _sugoi_ teacher after all… He made buchou sad, I don't like him anymore!" Jirou sniffed, before heading to a tree nearby to sleep.

The rest of the regulars, except the ever expressionless Kabaji looked at his back with raised eyebrows.

"He sure has one _hell _of a crush on buchou…" Gakuto whistled, getting nods from the others.

"Come on." Oshitari said as he walked off, beckoning for the others to follow.

Shishido frowned, followed by many of the others.

"Where are we going?" He asked loudly, not caring that it sounded rude.

Oshitari smirked, glasses glinting as he answered.

"Why, to see Atobe of course. We've been offered a place in the Nationals."

And with that, the determined tennis players went off in search of their buchou.

* * *

_**Back at the Echizen's**_

"ATISHOO" Ryoka sneezed again, pouting as he cursed whoever who keep talking about him. Really, do they really have _so_ many things to talk about him? He had sneezed more than 5 times already!

He sighed as he stood up, opening the door and exited his room to headed to the kitchen.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting since you're sick?" Ryoma asked, petting a sleeping Karupin.

"I'm _not_ sick, I'm perfectly fine!" Ryoka protested before he sneezed again, getting a sweat-drop from Ryoma. "Anyway, I've to cook dinner for both of us too."

"…Then I'll cook dinner."

Ryoka blinked, not fully comprehending what Ryoma had said. He suddenly burst into laughter, holding on to his stomach with tears leaking out of his eyes.

He was glared at by Ryoma, what was so funny about _him_ cooking?

"No offense Chibi-Chan, but have you ever cooked before?" Ryoka chuckled as Ryoma bluntly shook his head.

Ryoma answered without hesitation. "Never in my whole life."

Ryoka smiled, already expecting that answer. "Sit down while I cook." He ordered, sneezing once more as he went into the kitchen.

Ryoma scowled, rubbing Karupin's head. His Aniki had better not be cooking something Western.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"ATCHOO!" Ryoka sniffed miserably, it seemed like he had indeed gotten a cold. No thanks to the snobbish brat who set a pail of _cold_ water all over him.

Ryoma had already headed off to school, glowering at him as he reprimanded him.

"I don't how you, an idiot, got a cold. But you're to stay home today,_ got it_?"

Ryoka had nodded immediately, gulping at his otoutou's dark look. Who knew that Ryoma could be so scary?

He sighed as he sneezed again, looking at the mirror and frowning as he saw how sick he looked like.

His nose was red, just like that irritating Rudolph, his hair was messy from the constant sneezing and his face looked flushed.

Yup, Echizen Ryoka did not like being sick all right.

* * *

_**Segaiku- Tennis Courts**_

"Oi gaki, you're finally here!" Momo shouted, waving his racket wildly and accidentally elbowing Kaidoh in the arm.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed at him, causing both rivals to glare murderously at each other, making many sigh at their childish antics.

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru shrieked happily as he spotted Ryoma and immediately, he pounced.

Ryoma eyes widened as he tried to scurry away. But it was to no avail as his agile cat-like sempai glomped him, cutting off his air circulation.

_What did they take him for? A toy for glomping?_ He thought as he struggled against the heavier frame, black spots already appearing in his vision due to the lack of oxygen.

He heard a shout of "Let him go Eiji, he's turning blue!" before the iron grip on his body lessened, allowing him to slump down weakly on the floor.

_Ah, fresh, fresh air…_ he thought dazedly, breathing in as much oxygen as he could, his eyes shut. Really, his sempai would kill someone with those killer hugs one day!

His eyes snapped open as he felt a soft hand caressed his face, jerking away from it immediately. He scowled as he saw a flash of cerulean eyes.

_Of course it was Fuji-Senpai, who else?_ He thought sourly as he stood up, heading to the courts.

He looked behind, seeing the rest of the regulars (except for Tezuka) pacing along slowly.

"Oi Senpai?" He called as he reached the locker room, the others still a good distance away from him.

They looked inquisitively at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you…" He trailed off as he opened the door, before he smirked at them.

"If you move any slower, buchou's going to assign you laps~" He said, pointing towards something behind them.

The regulars gulped (except for Fuji of course) as they turned, to see a fuming Tezuka.

"Get changed _immediately. _When you're finish, run _200_ laps." He ordered before heading to the clubroom.

The regulars zoomed in the locker room with record speed, well except for Fuji who strolled in happily, leaving a cloud of dust in the air.

"Mada mada dane~" Ryoma smirked as he buttoned his shirt, getting dark looks, whines and an amused glance from the others.

* * *

_School is the usual, _Ryoma thought.

It started with him sleeping during English lesson and smarting off at the teacher as he woke him up and tried to get Ryoma by giving him a _supposedly_ difficult question. _Will that man ever learn? _

He headed off to the rooftop during lunchtime to eat his bento, catch a nap and most of all to get some alone time.

Ryoma nearly threw the whole bento away as he found a note inside reading: _Enjoy your lunch, Chibi-Chan!_

He crumpled the piece of paper up, stomped on it before throwing it into the nearest bin with practiced ease.

He rolled over, cap set on the floor as he closed his eyes, basking in the warm sun. He relaxed, almost dozing off when…

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!' The bell rang, causing him to open his golden eyes in annoyance.

He scowled, remembering the meeting with his principal a few days ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah Echizen-Kun, come in." The principal ushered Ryoma into his office, closing the door behind them._

_Ryoma sat down on the comfy chair in front of the desk, a bored look on his face._

"_What do you need to tell me, Principal?" _

_The principal chuckled as he took a file out, labeled '__**Echizen Ryoma, Class 1-A'**__._

_Ryoma stared at him curiously as the principal flipped the pages, reaching the one about his exams marks._

"_From your great results, Echizen-Kun, the school board has selected for you to try out a new program." The principal looked proudly at him._

_Ryoma arched an eyebrow, not knowing what to say. "What's the program about?" He asked stiffly, getting an amused smile from the man in front of him._

"_Well basically, you'll be assigned to a classroom during your free period. Base on your ability, either a teacher from the second or third year will teach you. Maybe even a highschool teacher will coach you if you're really gifted." He said, all the while smiling with a glint in his eyes._

_Slightly wondering if the principal was a distant of his Fuji-Sempai, Ryoma thought about the pros and cons of accepting the offer._

_**Cons:**_

_1) He'll have less time to nap during free periods. And one of them was right after lunch._

_2) He'll have to study more difficult stuff, which means less napping time during class._

_**Pros:**_

_1) He'll be able to study something that doesn't make him bored. _

_2) He won't have to study with that stupid Horio the next few years._

_3) He might not have to call most of his sempai-tachi 'sempai' anymore!_

_He smirked, making up in his mind right them. "I accept." He stated as he stood up. _

_The principal broke into a wide smile as he stood up and shook then golden-eyed teen's hand._

"_Great that you've accepted, you'll have a test to gauge your ability on Friday." The principal said before closing the file and placing it back into its proper place._

_Ryoma left, waving behind his back. "Mada mada dane."_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

He sighed as he stood up, gathered his things, before heading to the next class.

He put on his cap, not heeding his teachers' instructions of taking it off during class time as he stepped in front of a room marked 'Special Class'.

This had better be worth his time.

_**A/N: **__About the special class thingy, you'll find out why I've written it in the future chapters._

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai- Lunch Time**_

"BUCHOU, it's just a joke right? You are not really dating that Echizen Ryoma right?" Kirihara asked anxiously, staring at his beloved buchou pleadingly.

Silence filled the room as they stared at the smiling blue-haired sadist, waiting for his answer.

"Now Akaya, you know I don't joke about things like that." Yukimura said softly, basking in the quietness. Ahhh, it hadn't been this peaceful for a long time.

But of course, it didn't last for long.

"NANI! Yukimura-Sama, you can't be dating someone!" A fangirl shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She was followed by cries of outrage and shrieks of horror.

"And why shouldn't he?" Niou replied, smirking at the girl.

"Be…be…because…"She stuttered, not knowing what to say before she fisted her hands in determination. "Because the Yukimura-Sama Fanclub says so!"

Shouts of "HAI!" were heard from the crowd of fangirls, supporting what the girl had just said.

Sanada sighed, not liking the topic that was being discussed before he shouted angrily, eyebrows ticking.

"TARUNDORU!"

Everyone winced, except for the regulars who had already covered their ears as they saw him breathed in and open his mouth wide.

Yukimura opened his eyes, looking so serious that everyone gulped. Yes, even Sanada.

"I really appreciate you girls cheering me on during matches but give me 5 reasons why I shouldn't date him."

The fangirls immediately piped up.

"Because we love you!" One shouted.

"He's from an enemy school!" Another said.

"We think that you're too good for him!"

"It's unfair!"

And so on.

Yukimura snapped his fingers, making some of the regulars snicker at how much he looked like Atobe but quickly stopped as Yukimura levered a glare at them.

"Silence." He commanded and everyone followed his order, not willing to face his fury.

He leaned forward, jacket still draped on his shoulders as he rested his head on his fists.

"From what I've heard, you don't have any valid reasons for me not to date him."

Before they could protest, he started off again.

"First, just because you love me doesn't me I love you. Second, just because he's from another school doesn't make us enemies off the courts. Also, it's not like I'll give out information about our practices. I'm not dumb."

He stopped for a breather, cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen.

"AND…" He cut off the fangirls again. "He's just perfect for me. He beat Atobe and Genchirou didn't he?" *Glare from Sanada here*

"And why is it unfair?" He started off again, voice rising with every word. "He wasn't the one who ask me out. _I _asked him out."

Gasps filled the room, Yukimura was the one who asked?

The leader of the Yukimura-Sama Fanclub fainted dramatically, some of her girls catching her with cries of "Hang in there, Yumi!"

Yukimura just hummed as he stood up, a smile on his face.

"You guys are going to be late for class." He said softly as he headed for his next class, followed quickly by the others.

* * *

_**Segaiku- Classroom 1-A, Mathematic Lesson**_

"Echizen, where the heck were you just now? Momo-Senpai and Eiji-Senpai were looking for you just now during free period after lunch!" Horio screeched into Ryoma's sleepy ears, and the golden-eyed boy ignored him.

Ryoma sighed, where was Otoumi-Sensei? Did Sensei know that he was risking major deafness here?

'Click' The door opened, the teacher walking in with a stern look on her face.

Ryoma slumped down in his seat with relief. _Thank you Kami-Sama…_ He thought as Horio scampered back to his own seat quickly.

"Turn your textbook to page 81" Otoumi-Sensei said, turning to the blackboard to write their homework.

He groaned softly, taking his textbook out. _Would this day never end?_

Ignoring his classmate babbling, he started on his work. He had better be advanced next year.

* * *

_**The Echizen's – Living Room**_

"Guess it's just you and me, Karupin ne~?" Ryoka sighed, petting the cat's back and getting a purr out of her.

Karupin meowed understanding, rubbing her head against his chest.

His nose was red, his hand was unkempt, and there was a wad of Kleenex filling the rubbish bin. He was indeed a sorry sight to be seen.

He sighed as he heard the phone ring. Reaching over, he brought it to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi?" He sniffed as he answered the phone.

He jumped as a sharp voice deafened his ears.

"Echizen Ryoka! You have better get your butt down to Segaiku's tennis courts in 30 minutes or I'll make sure that I'll beat you so hard you'll never be able to play tennis again!" Ryuzaki Sumire shouted angrily before a 'click' was heard, signaling the ending of her call.

Ryoka blinked, putting his head into his hands. Sure, he was a sadistic, evil, mean guy at times but why did Kami-Sama hate him so much?

Knowing there was no point with fighting his father's old teacher, he put Karupin down slowly on the comfy armchair.

He stretched his numb arms before he stood up, heading to his bedroom to change.

It looked like he wouldn't be able to follow his otoutou's orders after all. He hoped that Ryoma wouldn't be too hard on him, he knew his otoutou could be quite sadistic himself when he wanted to.

After all, they had the same blood flowing in their veins.

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai- Bus**_

Kirihara pouted as the team went up the bus, why did they have to go to Segaiku _again?_

He whined that question at his buchou, getting sighs, annoyed looks, stoic looks and amused smiles from his teammates.

Marui popped a pink bubblegum as he replied with his stuck-up voice.

"That's because we didn't complete our practice match the day before. I'm right aren't I, Mura-Buchou?"

Yukimura nodded, causing Marui to stuck up his nose proudly at the glowering Kirihara in a 'I'm so better than you cause I'm a Tensai' way.

Jackal sighed, trying to calm the angry brat down. Why was he always stuck as the babysitter?

Yanagi just sat there, chuckling mentally at the new info he was getting.

What were Niou and Yagyuu doing? Trust me, you don't want to know…

Sanada sighed as he buried his head into a book, tuning his teammates' voices out.

Yukimura smiled, tapping the oblivious Sanada's shoulder. Sanada turned, gulping as he spotted Yukimura's face.

He was smiling _that _smile, the '_hell is going to be unleashed' (as Akaya called it) _smile.

"Sa-Na-Da~" He sang, the smile still on his face.

The other regulars gulped, even Yanagi. They immediately looked away, feeling sorry for their fuku-buchou but they had learned that whenever Yukimura smile _that_ smile, it was best to leave him and his victim alone - Lest he turned to them.

"Let's have a talk should we~" He said with that angelic voice, making Sanada sank furthere into his seat.

Yagyuu, ever the gentleman took pity on Sanada.

"Yukimura, don't you want to call Ryoma and tell him you're going to have a practice match with Segaiku?" He said, adjusting his glasses.

Yukimura brightened up at the name of his love, immediately fishing out his phone from his pocket.

Everyone heaved a heavy sigh of relief as their sadistic buchou focused his attention on his new boyfriend, the tension lifting from the bus.

Kirihara pouted in his corner, he still didn't like the fact that his buchou was dating that brat.

* * *

_**Segaiku**__** - Entrance**_

Many Segaiku students sweat-dropped as a figure, clad in black pants and a dark emerald-green hoodie over his head walked into the grounds of Segaiku.

He sneezed, causing the people around him to jump and stare at him even harder than before.

Who the heck wears black clothes on such a hot day like today? It was 39 degrees for goodness sake!

He just ignored them, walking in the directions of the tennis courts, his movements surprisingly agile.

He sneezed again, the students scooting further away from him in fear of getting his sickness.

_Hmmm, where's that old hag?_ He thought as he reached the fence, looking in at the practice. He saw many non-regulars practicing their serves, backhands and many various things.

_They're still mada mada…_ He thought, smirking. He frowned as he felt a sneezing coming up again, reaching for his handkerchief.

"ATISHOO!" He sneezed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone.

And as usual, Arai the busybody stepped in.

"OI, who are you? Are you a spy to check on our team?"

_Huh?_ Ryoka thought as a teen stomped towards him. _He thinks that I'm a spy who came to check on Segaiku's team?_

* * *

_**Segaiku- Clubroom**_

"You already know the lineout for our match with Higa Chuu next Monday. Don't get careless!" Tezuka shouted before they exited the clubroom, bring shrieks and shouts from fans.

"OI, who are you? Are you a spy to check on our team?" They heard Arai shouted, and immediately, they turned towards where he was stomping off.

"Arai." Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the sophomore who looked like he was about to punch the mysterious guy. Why was he team always bringing him trouble?

Arai immediately backed down, just as Ryuzaki-Sensei appeared.

"What's going on here?" She snapped, seeing her whole team slacking. These youngsters were _way _too relaxed with the Nationals starting next week!

"Go and practice!" She ordered angrily, the very image of a she-demon as she turned towards the person in the black hoodie, most likely the cause of the ruckus.

She stalked over to him, hair swishing behind her with every step.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't have any business here." She stated, looking at him sternly with a hand on her hip.

He shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Che, you the one who asked me to come here baa-chan and now you want me to leave?" He said, taking his hoodie off his head to reveal a sweaty Ryoka.

Ryoma's eyes seemed to blaze with fury as he stared at his aniki.

He growled, making Ryoka gulped for fear of his life.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" He said through clenched teeth, his whole body shaking with anger.

He rose his hands up in defence.

"Hey, don't blame me! That old hag basically threaten me with my life if I didn-" He cut off as he felt another chill went down his spine.

_Uh oh…_ He thought as two people stared him down, he forgot his oyaji's warning of not calling her _that_ to her face.

He gulped, backing away step by step as the two angry people seemed to grown into giants surrounded by fire.

"Hey calm down…" He tried to perplex them but it was to no avail as they took another step forward, still glaring at him.

The members and fans of the tennis club sent him gazes of sympathy as he turned and ran, the two hot on his heels.

_I'M G__OING TO DIE!_ Ryoka thought as he sprinted as fast as he could, but Ryoma and that old hag seemed to catch up no matter what. _How can they be catching up with me? It's illogical! One's an old lady while another's a teenager, whose body is practically li__ke a child! _

As in sensing his thoughts, the two suddenly seemed to speed up, causing him to wail in distress.

Not looking where he was going, Ryoka accidentally bumped into somebody, causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Ahh, gomensai!" He tried to get off as quickly as he could to escape those demons before he saw who he had knocked into.

"Yukimura-san!" Ryoka cried into the arms of the startled blunette, who patted his head comfortingly like a father calming his child.

"Save me from the monsters!" He shrieked, pointing wildly at the two who had just arrived.

Ryoma calmed down as he saw his boyfriend, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Seiichi!" He shouted, tackling him with a hug that took out all of Yukimura's breath.

* * *

Just then, the regulars of Segaiku arrived.

Fuji's eyes opened with anger as he watched the couple hug, how _dare_ Yukimura!

The two rivals glared openly, Ryoma still snuggling into Seiichi. Tezuka just stared coolly at the side, letting Fuji take the fight.

"Do you mean you're dating _Yukimura?_" Fuji asked, his cerulean eyes flashing dangerously.

Ryoma glared, irritated as he turned to face the angry Tensai.

"Yeah, so?" He said coolly.

Gasps went through the grounds, Echizen Ryoma was dating... Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkai Dai?

"I won't allow it!" Fuji's harsh voice snarled, making everyone stared at him, startle from his outburst.

Ryoma trembled with anger as he shouted back.

"You have no right to tell me who I can date! I'm 13, not a freaking 5 years old!"

Just as things seemed to be getting out of hand, a shout broke the tense mood around everyone.

"Ryo-Baka!" A female voice cried from behind, making everyone jumped in surprise.

"You're so DEAD" A shriek followed, making everyone cringed in pity for the poor fool.

Ryoka gulped and his eyes dilated as he began glancing wildly around the courts, he didn't want to die **that** early.

He spotted a tree and smirked, **gotcha.**

"Ta-Ta~" He sang before he began sprinting towards the tree, making a few certain people sneeze and glare at him as a cloud of dust flew in the air.

"OI! Come back here!" The female cried as she gave chase, making Ryoka speed up even more.

"MAKE ME!" He cried out… the poor fool wouldn't know what hit him.

The girl's eyes seemed to turned red with fury as she growled, red hair flying wildly in the wind.

As Ryoka started to climb the tree - she leaped, causing both of them to fall splat on the ground.

"What did you say again, Ryoka~" She said sweetly, emerald-green eyes closed.

"Ah… Nothing, nothing really, Xandra!" He said, gulping in fear.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed…

* * *

The students (and teacher) in the court sweatdropped as they looked at the battered form of Ryoka on the ground, spirit floating above him. The supposed 'Xandra' had beaten him up, scolding him with every punch or kick.

"Echizen Ryoka, how dare you leave me back there? I swear I'm going to kill you!" She spat venomously.

Ryuzaki-Sensei had finally gotten her to calm down, earning curious stare as they greeted each other happily.

"Who's she?" Arai, the loudmouth asked angrily, not liking the fact that so many strangers seemed to appear in the courts of Segaiku.

Ryoka stood up, putting on his glasses which had fallen off during the bawl, and said brightly.

"Oh, she's Yuki, my _sugoi_ daughter." He said as he hugged her, a twitch appearing on the red-haired girl's forehead.

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAANIIII!"

* * *

**Finally**, I'm done! This chapter's too long-sweatdrop- You guys can just consider it as two chapters? Haha, it's actually four I think...^^ I'll try to update soon, can't wait to write the next chapter! It'll be exciting, I promise. ;) You must give lots of reviews for all the work I've put into this chapter! Hehe ;)

* * *

_**Preview**__ (Might change later though)_

"_Nani?" She squeaked, not believing what s__he had just heard._

_Ryoka looked into her eyes, his hands on her shoulder. He took a deep breath before he repeated what he had just said before._

"_I said, I love you, Yuki Alexandra Mikami." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her._

_**Preview End**_

* * *

Well, thanks for reading my story. Please do drop by a review!^^ And if you have some free time, you can check out my other fanfic- Light. I'm currently working on Chapter 3. **Please tell me your favorite pairings like Perfect, Adorable, Golden, or even straight. Though I'll have to add in more O.C.s... **

Ja,

Fadey~

_Updated: 14 Dec'10 11:58 PM_


	13. First Date Disaster

_**Fadey: **__Thanks for reading my story, please do review! I'm thinking of posting three chapters during the 24__th__ -26__th__ of December for Ryoma's birthday, Christmas Day and Yuki's birthday. Also__ known as Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day._

_I might repost it as one of the future chapters though, the reason I'm writing it now is because I'll not be able to update as much as I want next year. So if I post any of them late by a day, I'm sorry. : ) I might do a new year one too, if I'm able to complete it in time._

_But I have homework that's not completed yet, so do understand!_

* * *

_**Vote:**_

_So far, these are the only pairings that have been voted on:_

**Adorable Pair: **_1_

**Fuji X O.C. (Boy): **_1_

Please do vote in your reviews! You can message me too!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Yes, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Don't rub it in. –pouts-_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_"Who's she?" Arai, the loudmouth asked angrily, not liking the fact that so more and more strangers seemed to be appearing in the courts of Segaiku._

_Ryoka stood up, putting on his glasses which had fallen off during the bawl, and said brightly._

_"Oh, she's Yuki, my __sugoi__ daughter." He said as he hugged her, a twitch appearing on the __red-haired girl's forehead._

_"NNNNNNNNNAAAAANIIII!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 14- First Date Disaster **_

"NNNNNNNNAAAAANIIII" Everyone except for Ryoka and Yuki shouted. Even Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji and Yukimura had a shocked expression on their faces and Inui and Yanagi dropped their notebooks.

"That…That's impossible!" Inui muttered as he snatched up his notebook before anyone could see the data in it. "How old are you and when's your birthday, Yuki-San and Ryoka-kun?"

Ryoka perked up, answering for Yuki.

"She's 17 going on to 18 on 26th of December. I'm the same age as her and my birthday is on 27 of November!"

"But that practically means you have to be one month old when she was born! That is not possible." Yanagi stated calmly, face already back to its emotionless state.

"Ahhh… But she _is_ my cute little daughter." He cooed lovingly.

A tic appeared on Yuki's head as she whacked Ryoka's head, making him shout in pain as he held the bump on him head.

"What did you do that for?" He cried, pouting at Yuki who was glaring at him.

She took a deep breath before shouting so loudly that everyone winced and covered their ears.

"JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS WROTE IN THEIR WILL THAT I'LL GO TO YOU WHEN THEY'RE DEAD DOESN'T MAKE YOU MY FATHER, YOU BAKA!"

A chorus of "Oh" and "Che" filled the air, a few people rolling their eyes.

Ryoka smiled good naturally, wagging a finger in Yuki's face.

"Don't talk back to your elders like that, Xandra."

Her body twitch and flames seemed to appear around her as she screamed at him.

"A month, just a FREAKING month and you have to rub it in my face whenever you can!"

Everyone sweatdropped before Ryuzaki-Sensei, who was already used to their antics, dragged them apart.

"Now, did you two come here only to disrupt practice? Ryoka, go and coach. Yuki, you either sit there or help Ryoka coach."

As the teens opened their mouths to protest, her eyes seemed to light up with anger, her ponytail flying up with anger.

"NOW." She snapped angrily as she glared at them. They gulped before nodding quickly. They valued their lives very much, thank you.

Ryuzaki-Sensei then turned to the unsuspecting members of the tennis team.

"What are you guys still standing here for? Go practice now! Move, move!" She shouted, waving her racket wildly. They hurried to follow her order, scampering to the courts.

The members of the Segaiku and Rikkai Dai teams learned something that day. Ryuzaki-Sensei could be scary when she was mad, _really_ scary.

* * *

Ryoka stood up, a piece of paper in his hands as he opened his mouth to announce something.

"Okay, based on the details that Baa-Chan there told me, I've decided on these pairings."

_Segaiku Inui vs. Rikkai Dai Yanagi – Court A_

_Segaiku Eiji and Oishi vs. Rikkai Dai Niou and Yagyuu – Court B_

_Segaiku Momo and Kaidoh vs. Rikkai Dai Marui and Jackal – Court C_

_Segaiku Taka vs. Rikkai Dai Sanada – Court A_

_Segaiku Tezuka and Fuji vs. Rikkai Dai Yukimura and Segaiku Echizen – Court B_

"Nani? But they're from different teams!" Everyone asked, surprised at the last pairing. Why did he put two regulars of two different schools together? But they could not wait to see that match, it would _certainly_ be interesting.

After all, the buchou of Rikkai Dai,the school which had won the Nationals for three years straight was going to be paired up with the freshman regular of Segaiku, who was known for his _awesome _(not) skills in doubles.

Ryoka glared, silencing them before explaining his choice.

"A practice match with another school doesn't mean you have to play against the regulars of the other team. I just want to see their chemistry~" He winked at the last part, causing Ryoma and Yukimura to blush, Tezuka and Fuji to twitch angrily.

He shrugged at their dark looks, whistling innocently. "I didn't say _which_ pair…"

Everyone immediately turned to look at Tezuka and Fuji, who was blushing as they avoided each other's gazes and went to get their rackets.

Ryoka sneezed twice in a row then, no doubt from the mental curses of the embarrassed third years.

"Ano…" Kachirou started, getting everyone's attention.

He gulped at the stares being directed to him before speaking in a soft voice that was almost inaudible.

"What about Kirihara-Sempai?"

Everyone except Ryoka blinked before their eyes lit up with realization. _That's right, Kirihara's names weren't on the pairing list!_

They turned questioning looks to the smiling golden-eyed teen, who currently looked like a cat who had gotten its cream.

"Ahhh… I was waiting for you to ask that. Kirihara will be playing against…"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"Yuki in Court C!" Ryoka exclaimed happily as he hugged his supposed daughter, getting a twitch from the red-haired girl.

Kirihara frowned, snorting as he went forward and thrust a racket in front of Ryoka's face. Gasps came from the crowd and his teammates sighed, already used to his impulsive behavior.

"How will I know that if she's good enough for me? I rather play with my sempai-tachi, especially buchou than low flies like her!" He sneered in a rude tone, getting a glare from Yuki.

Ryoka just smiled, as he put a comforting arm on the girl and turned to Kirihara, not at all frightened by the intimidating gesture by Kirihara.

"Sa… We'll just have to find out, won't we?" He smirked and for some strange reason, everyone felt a chill went down their spine.

* * *

_**Court A - Inui vs. Yanagi**_

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Inui shouted uncharacteristically as he flung himself across the hard floor in hope of getting the ball.

They had been playing a wild match since after Yangi had won his third game and Inui decided to throw away his data and instead, used force.

But it was to no avail and the ball bounced passed him, earning the point for Yanagi and causing Yangai to win the game 6-3.

Inui sighed, standing up and adjusting his glasses. He had lost, again.

Yanagi mouth quirked upwards for a moment before it was lost behind his expressionless façade again. The childhood friends shook each other hands before going to a corner and immediately started writing into those notebooks of theirs again.

Really, would those two _never_ stop collecting data?

* * *

_**Court B – Golden Pair vs. Platinum Pair**_

"Hoi~" Kikumaru grinned as he used his Kikumaru Beam, his two opponents immediately running towards it.

"HAH!" Niou shouted as he returned it towards the baseline, panting for breath.

Oishi immediately returned it with his Moon Volley, earning them the game as the pair opposite couldn't reach to return the ball in time.

"7-6 to Golden Pair!" The umpire, a third-year, shouted. Kikumaru bounced and flung his hands in the air, beaming brightly as he hugged Oishi.

"YATTA! We won!" He shouted happily, not noticing the blush on Oishi's face. They went to the net, shaking Niou and Yagyuu's hand before getting off the courts, smiling happily.

It was a great match for them, though Niou and Yagyuu would have to be wary of Sanada's famous slap.

_**Court C- Momo & Kaidoh vs. Jackal & Marui**_

"HEY MAMUSHI!" Momo taunted as he reached for the ball that Kaidoh had just missed. "Can't even get a puny ball?"

Kaidoh twitched, his eyes seemed to have turned into balls of flame as he glared at Momo, his hands clutching his racket tightly.

"What did you say, Momoshiri?" He jeered back as Momo whacked the ball back to the opponents' court.

Marui and Jackal sweatdropped, would those two _ever_ stop fighting? And they were chosen to be double partners? Segaiku sure was weird. _(Look who's talking? –sweatdrops-)_

He smirked, wishing he had a bubblegum to pop as he angled his racket, eyes brightening up with excitement as he used his trademark move.

"Tightrope Walking" He grinned, showing off blinding white teeth that forced everyone to look away. How did he keep his teeth in such good condition while eating those large amounts of sweets everday?

Kaidoh and Momo dashed forward in an attempt to catch the ball that was slowly moving back and fro, but it leaned towards their side, dropping to the ground with a soft 'thud' and thus, the Marui-Jackal pair won the match 6-4.

"It's your fault, you baka!" Momo growled as they went forward, glaring at each other with hatred as they shook their opponents' hands.

Jackal sweatdropped, looking at Marui with a raised eyebrow and Marui shrugged in response to his silent answer.

The day those two would stop fighting would probably be the day Marui stopped eating sweets and Jackal grew some hair.

* * *

_**Court A – Taka vs. Sanada**_

Needless to say, Sanada nailed Taka 6-0. But it was an exciting match nevertheless.

"Ah, I lost…" Taka said as he went to shake Sanada's hand, smiling softly.

Sanada nodded before turning away.

"Your Hadoukyu was quite good." Sanada said gruffly, making Taka's eyes lit up with determination and happiness.

_Even though I'll never stand a chance against you, I'll make sure that Segaiku will win the Nationals!_

* * *

_**Court B- Fuji & Tezuka vs. Yukimura & Echizen(Ryoma)**_

"Seiichi?" Ryoma's timid voice asked as Yukimura and he headed to the court, rackets in hand.

Yukimura took a second to squeal mentally at the cuteness displayed in front of him before patting the shorter teen's head. He could never stop marveling at how soft it was.

"Yes Ryoma?" He asked softly, ignoring the glares from his opponents. Ryoma was _his_, and only his.

Ryoma ducked his head down, his cheeks flaming as he choked out what he wanted to say.

"I… I'm not really good at doubles…"

Yukimura blinked, he hadn't really expected that. Ryoma blushing was just too… _KAWAII!_

He hugged him hard, so tightly that Ryoma had to struggle for air.

"Ahahaha, don't worry about it, I'm not exactly good at doubles either. We'll just improvise." He chuckled, releasing the air-deprived boy before pulling him towards the court.

_#$% HIM!_ Fuji thought angrily, his eyebrows twitching as he breathed in deeply to refrain himself from stomping on the ground like a sulking child and totally ruining his image.

Tezuka, ever the educated, polite buchou didn't cursed Yukimura in his mind, though his hands _did_ clutch the racket harder than normal.

"Doubles… Tezuka and Fuji versus Yukimura and Echizen!" The umpire called as the pairs walked into the courts.

"Which?" Tezuka asked, holding the handle of his racket perpendicular to the ground.

"Rough." Both Yukimura and Ryoma answered at the same time.

They blinked at each other in perfect unison, chuckling before similar grins appeared on their faces. Who knew that they would be so coordinate with one another?

Tezuka coughed, bringing their attention to the match, each grinning sheepishly.

"Service." Tezuka said as his racket landed smooth, earning the Tezuka-Fuji pair the right to serve first.

"End." Yukimura said before both pairs turned, getting ready for the match.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So lovey-dovey, puri~" Niou smirked as he looked at his buchou and Ryoma through a pair of binoculars from his bag of spyware that seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Where did he hide it, you want to know? Let's just say a trickster has his ways.

His teammates behind sweatdropped, they could clearly see Yukimura and Ryoma right where they were, why was Niou spying at them trough that pair of binoculars for?

"Yagyuu," Marui whispered, causing the bespectacled teen to turn towards him. "You _do_ know that you're dating Niou, the crazy, blackmailing, evil, _scary_, silver-haired teen right?"

Yagyuu blinked, eyebrows arching up in a 'Yes?'

"You have no regrets?" Marui asked. He was really, _really _curious with how Yagyuu could stand Niou.

Yagyuu sighed, adjusting his glasses for about the hundredth time that day. _What kind of question was that?_

"What do you think?" he answered, eyes widening as he watched his buchou and Ryoma grinned at each other, this was so unfair! Yukimura was not even sadistic to his boyfriend for a second but yet, his own boyfriend was still tricking him right and left!

Yanagi eyes peeked open as he watched Yagyuu pout.

It might seem like he was focused on Tezuka who was spinning his racket for the toss, but he could see that Yagyuu was _indeed_ pouting. His lower lip had stuck out for a fraction, the ends tilting downwards for about 1.2 mm. His fingers had twitched slightly, itching to be clenched.

Yanagi's attention was snatched back to the match as Tezuka served, his hands were posed to scribble more data into his notebook.

There could never be enough data after all.

* * *

_**With Kirihara**_

_Why is buchou acting so close to that brat? _Kirihara fumed as he watched them from where he was standing, feeling the urge to stamp on the ground.

_He_ was suppose to be the baby of the team, buchou (and all his other sempai-tachi, but who cares about them?) was suppose to fawn over him!

He growled, glaring murderously at Ryoma as Yukimura moved backwards, allowing him hit Tezuka's serve back. What right did that brat have to play doubles with _his_ buchou?

"What are you doing here by yourself when you have a match yourself?" Someone whispered right in his ears, causing to squeak out loud, jumping in surprise.

He turned around, immediately ready to go Devil Kirihara all over the person who had just made him squeak like a _girl_! Did that person knew that he could totally ruin his scary reputation with that squeak?

He growled as he met a face that looked _ex__actly _like the brat's. Were all people named Echizen out to be his foe?

"What do you want?" He spat through clenched teeth, fists clenched so tightly that crescent marks could be seen as his nails dug into his palms.

Ryoka sighed, one eyed closed as he tapped his racket against his shoulders causually, leaning against the fence.

"Like I said, you have a match, have you forgotten?" He rolled his eyes as a light bulb lit up above Kirihara's head. What was he thinking, _of course_ Kirihara had forgotten.

"Pssshhh, other people would kill to have this chance to play against _The __Yuki Mikami_ you know…" He muttered darkly, lips set in a scowl. "Saa… Never mind. I'm interested in how their match will turn out too. So you can play after they're done."

Kirihara nodded, not really listening to what Ryoka had said, his gaze transfixed on his buchou.

"KICK THEIR ASS BUCHOU!" He shouted enthusiastically. Hey, just because his buchou was playing doubles with the brat doesn't mean that he can't cheer his buchou on right?

_OOPS…_He thought as Yukimura stumbled from his loud shout, flashing him a glare. He hadn't thought of that?

Ryoma immediately covered for Yukimura, earning the pair a point as the ball streaked passed Tezuka and Fuji.

"1-0 Yukimura-Echizen Pair!" The umpire, a third year called.

Momo whistled in surprise, who knew that Ryoma _could_ play doubles?

He voiced his question out loud, getting nods of agreement from his teammates. Where was the Ryoma who had been incredibly bad at doubles?

They watched as Ryoma used his twist serve, Fuji opening his eyes as he returned it, the tension in the air was so intense that if you threw a tennis ball in it, it would most probably get stuck in it.

But the thing was - Ryoma didn't even notice it! He was still smiling brightly as he travelled to and fro on the courts, eyes gleaming with happiness.

* * *

"4 - 5 to the Tezuka-Fuji pair!" The umpire shouted as the players panted, catching their breadth.

They had been playing for a hour straight, but neither pair were willing to give in.

Tezuka had won the round with his Zero-Shiki drop shot, Fuji countering any shot that the opposing pair was able to hit back.

"Haa…haa…" Ryoma chest heaved as he switched his racket to the right, prepared to use his Twist Serve.

A figure suddenly blocked his sight, causing him to look up with surprise.

"Ne, Ryoma, you've been serving since the beginning. At least let me serve this time?" Yukimura asked softly, a charming smile on his face that turned into one of amused as Ryoma nodded dumbly.

He took his stance, raising his racket before…

'THAWCK!'

The ball speeded pass the unprepared pair, hitting the fence so hard that it rattled as it stuck fast in it.

"15 - Love!"

Niou whistled, resting his head on his arms. No matter how feminine he looked, their buchou never seemed to surprise everyone with his strength.

"207km/h..." Yanagi muttered to himself as he recorded the rare data. Seiichi hardly show his speed and strength so he _had _to take down as much data as he could on this.

Fuji breathed in deeply as he got ready for Yukimura's serve, it seems like he wasn't going to go easy on them that day.

"HAH!" Yukimura shouted as he served again, this time even faster but Tezuka returned it, a light appearing around his left arm as he activated the Pinnacle of Hard Work.

This time, Ryoma returned the ball, using his Drive B.

The ball curved twice, but Fuji intercepted, using his Hakugei. Everyone watched the ball in awe as it hopped, the Tensai never seemed to disappoint them with his amazing counters.

Yukimura, who was already ready for one of Fuji's counters, immediately returned the ball with ease. He wasn't called the Child of God for nothing after all.

Fuji growled, his cerulean eyes wide open as he dashed towards the ball, Tezuka keeping defense behind him. His Hakugei was returned just like that?

"RAH!" He yelled out, surprising everyone with the sudden show of expression as he whacked the ball across the furthest part of the court from Yukimura.

But of course, it was doubles so Ryoma was able to return it, earning them yet another point.

"30 – Love!"

"Tch…" Fuji spat as he wiped the sweat on his face with the sleeves of his jacket, he hadn't have such an intense match for a long time. Tezuka frowned behind him, it seemed like they had been careless.

But with the Yukimura-Ryoma pair, it was totally different, just like summer and winter.

They were grinning at each other happily, their eyes gleaming lively as they high-fived each other, sweat dripping down their forehead.

"Ne, fun isn't it, Seiichi?" Ryoma said, looking up at the blue-haired buchou.

Yukimura nodded as they turned back to their opponents, both were glaring at him, clearly not liking his closeness with their team's baby.

"We should do it again sometime." Yukimura said, smiling as Ryoma quirked his mouth with agreement, and he served.

* * *

"6-4. Game and match, Yukimura-Echizen!" The umpire shouted and erupted from Rikkai Dai, the Segaiku cheerleading team not really knowing whether to cheer or cry.

But of course, Ryoma's loyal fans cheered him on no matter when, no matter what.

"GO RYOMA-SAMA~" Tomako shouted in her megaphone, where had she gotten that? A flustered Sakuno smiled, she had been sad when she heard the news of Ryoma and Yukimura dating but if Ryoma was happy with him, she would stay strong and wish him the best.

Ryoma twitched visibly, his ears would soon be going deaf from those high pitched shrieks from that crazy girl, and the two ponytails on her head was really irritating, flinging around the air like that.

"Don't be so grumpy Ryoma, we won!" Yukimura chuckled as he patted the golden-eyed teen's head _again_, Ryoma wondered if he had a magnet on his head that attracted Yukimura's hand to his hair.

He sighed and nodded, managing a smile before turning to his aniki with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought those two have a match? What are they still doing here?" He pointed at the red-haired girl and the grumpy Kirihara who was pouting at his buchou.

"Ah, right! Shoo, go play your match you guys!" Ryoka motioned them towards the last court.

"Che, whatever." Yuki said rudely as she took a white racket from her tennis bag, she had just changed into her tennis outfit.

She was wearing a pair of tennis shorts, a tennis shirt, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a green ribbon. She also had a pair of tennis shoes on her feet, white socks up to her ankles.

Her outfit was made up of white and green, bringing out her emerald-green eyes and ruby-red hair. Needless to say, she looked stunning.

"OI, stop perverting on my daughter!" Ryoka threatened, pointing a finger angrily at the teenage boys who were looking Yuki up.

They blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught looking at an older female.

"URUSAI, RYO-BAKA!" Yuki yelled as she got on the court, eyebrows twitching angrily. Why was she even best friends with that guy?

Ryoka pouted as he sauntered over to the court to overlook the match, nose stuck up in the air. He was just trying to protect his innocent daughter, what was wrong with that?

Kirihara rolled his eyes, how immature they were. (_He's_ speaking? O.o)

"Ah… The best of one set match, Kirihara to serve." Ryoka bored voice shouted from the umpire seat. Well, the result was already decided but it wouldn't hurt to see the skills of the black-haired child.

And with that, the match was started.

* * *

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Kirihara shouted and served with his knuckle serve. He was _pissed_ that day and a tennis match was just the thing to vent his anger.

Yuki rolled her eyes before returning it so quick that Kirihara wasn't even able to react. Everyone gasped, how was she able to do that?

"15-Love." Ryoka said, fiddling with his fingers, he was _so _bored.

"Sexist much? I never asked for you to go easy on me." She replied before getting ready for his serve. That knuckle serve was good, but just not good enough.

"Tch, you're good. I'll go all out now!" Kirihara shouted as blood began filling his eyes, turning them crimson within seconds.

Yukimura stared worriedly at the girl. Kirihara could be very violent in his devil mode. He didn't want Yuki to be seriously hurt because he knew that Kirihara would blame himself afterwards.

Yes, Kirihara always blame himself after injuring someone with his violent style of tennis, even though he put on a strong front. He had seen Kirihara sitting down dejectedly behind a tree after the match with the captain of Fudomine, berating himself with tears pricking at his eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Why can't I control myself? Why do I always have to hurt everyone?" Kirihara sobbed into the sleeves of his jacket, burying his eyes into it. _

_Yukimura's heart ached at the sight. He wanted to go forward to confront the team's baby, but he couldn't. He knew the pride of the raven-haired teen, he would never forgive himself for being weak in front of his buchou._

_Leaving Kirihara to mope, Yukimura treaded out of sight, his eyes dim with sadness._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Yuki jumped out of the way of Kirihara's knuckle serve. This time, it was faster, and stronger too.

"15-All." Ryoka stated, this time sitting up straight, it was beginning to get interesting.

She stared at him with a serious look on her face. She could be seriously injured if he continued to play like this.

"So this is your style of tennis? Violence is all it is?" She whispered quietly, drawing silence from the crowd.

Kirihara stared blankly at her, not knowing what to say. This… this puny girl dare ask _him_ a question like that?

From the umpire chair, Ryoka smirked, though it went unnoticed with his fringe hiding his face. _It's time for Yuki to show her magic. Let the show begin!_ He thought as he leaned back against the tall chair, hidden eyes peering at the pair.

"And why should I answer you?" Kirihara sneered back, raising his racket to hit yet another knuckle serve.

Yuki smirked as she got ready, she had been let her guard down the last time, but not this time.

Everyone watched in bated breath as Kirihara served, the ball heading towards Yuki knee, but she stepped to the left and…

THWACK!

The ball flew in the air, dropping to the ground and spinning in circles, before slowing to a stop behind a shocked Kirihara.

"Oh, you don't have to answer me. Just wondering _why_ you're playing tennis." She said, tossing her head before she glared at Ryoka.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. 30-15!" Ryoka quickly called out, not willing to face the fury of the quick-tempered girl.

She spun back, her red hair flying in the air as she looked at Kirihara with a bored expression on her face.

"Oi, are you going to serve now?" She said and yawned, drawing an irritated look from the red-eyed boy.

"Che, you were just lucky. I'll not let you get any point from now on!" Kirihara shouted and hit _yet _another knuckle serve. How was she returning his serve _that_ easily?

She returned it normally this time, enabling Kirihara to hit it, the ball heading towards her arm.

Yuki sidestepped it easily, returning it with a lob, far from Kirihara's, who was standing at the end of the court, reach.

"45-15!" Ryoka said, eyes glinting with excitement. It seemed like Yuki was going to go all out now. That Kirihara brat had better watched out, it would be _him _who wouldn't be able to get a point from now on.

Kirihara served his knuckle serve, and Yuki immediately returned it. But this time, she moved so fast that everyone except those who had keen eyesight could only catch a blurred figure.

"1-Love!"

"I'm getting serious now!" Yuki shouted, and served.

"Hummingbird's wings!" She cried, moving along the court so fast that just like the name of her move, it was as blurry as a hummingbird's wings when they were being flapped.

Inui startled, now he knew why the girl and Ryoma's brother seemed so familiar earlier. He flipped through his notebooks, muttering to himself and getting weirder (than normal) looks from the surround students around him.

"Ah!" He shouted uncharacteristically, pointing at Yuki with a shocked look on his face. "She's Yuki Mikami, the Devil Mistress of Russia! Known for her incredible speed and power, she became a pro at the age of 13 along with Echizen Ryoka. Playing either singles, or sometimes doubles with Echizen Ryoka, she had already won many competitions."

Everyone stared in awe, they became pros at such a young age?

Ryoka pouted, why did that stupid data guy keep talking about Yuki but not _him_? He was _totally _better than her!

"AHEM!" Yuki coughed loudly, bringing Ryoka back to Earth, if he wanted to be the umpire, he should act as one!

Ryoka pouted, sure, bully him!

"30 – Love." He sighed, Kirihara was being overpowered, this wasn't fun anymore.

_**A/N: Well, this match could drag on with Kirihara getting totally owned, but due to the lack of time, the author decided to cut it short. **_

Plick!

"Ah, it's raining…" Ryoma mused as a raindrop dripped on his nose, making him scowl in annoyance. This was a chance to see that Kirihara get beaten!

Yukimura chuckled softly, already knowing what was in the little brat's mind.

"Well, it seems like the match has to end." He said, not really minding, but he made a mental note to get Yanagi to make a new training menu for Akaya. Rikkai Dai tennis regulars were not supposed to be seen weak, no matter who the opponent was. That was Rikkai Dai's law after all.

Ryoka sighed in relief as he jumped down from the umpire chair, his legs felt like they were dead! And he had only sat there for like what? Thirty minutes?

_This is the __**last **__time I'll be an umpire again. _He vowed. Yup, Echizen Ryoka had a _short _attention span.

Both the opponents frowned as they got off the courts, heading to a sheltered place.

As much as they wanted to finish their match, they knew that it was useless to continue playing in the rain as it would only cause them to get sick.

* * *

"Saa, it seems like this practice match has come into an end. While, thank you for accepting our request, we'll take our leave now."

Both captains bowed their heads at each other before turning to dismiss their teams. As the Rikkai Dai team headed towards where their bus was, Yukimura suddenly turned around and shout.

"Hey Ryoma, I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow?"

Everyone gaped in shock, the captain of Rikkai Dai and the super rookie of Segaiku were going on a _date_?

Ryoma twitched, he had intended to keep their date as a secret but it seemed that his boyfriend was not going to make it easy for him.

"Hai…" He said, waving as Yukimura ran to catch up with the rest of his team, a smile on his face.

Ryoma sighed, turning to head to the locker room and change, it had been a l_ooong_ day. The only thing he wanted to do then was to head home, drink ponta, eat dinner, pet Karupin, and sleep.

He sighed even more as he met the scowling faces of his sempai-tachi. Would they _never _leave him alone?

"Saa… Where're you going with Yukimura tomorrow, Ryoma?" Fuji asked, mouth curled in a sadistic smirked and eyes glinting dangerously.

Knowing that his Fuji-Sempai was going to find out no matter what, Ryoma answered him unwillingly.

"To the Sakura Festival tomorrow…"

"I'm going too." Fuji decided, he was not going to let that Yukimura get an upper-hand on him.

Everyone sweatdropped, who knew that Fuji could be this possessive when he wasn't even Ryoma's boyfriend yet?

"Huh, who're you going with?" Ryoma asked, a bored expression on his face.

Fuji froze, he hadn't thought about that. Looking around him, he grabbed the best candidate for his 'date'.

"Why with Kuni of course~" He said sweetly, elbowing Tezuka in the stomach as Tezuka opened his mouth to protest. He brought the captain's head down to his level, leaning towards his ears.

"This is our chance to spy on them, you baka!" He hissed sharply, before allowing the bespectacled captain to stand, adjusting his wrinkled clothes.

"Ahh, it's true…" Tezuka mumbled, blushing slightly. Why did he felt happy when Fuji had said that they were going to the festival together? He liked the innocent, cute Ryoma, not the sadistic, dangerous Syuusuke!

As exclamations of shock filled the court, he glared with annoyance.

"Go and change before I make you run a _million _laps." He said, making everyone gulped at his dark look before rushing to the locker room.

They knew that their buchou was not joking, and nobody was willing to run a million laps through the night, not even Fuji.

"These Japan brats are quite funny." Ryoka chuckled softly, and a nod from Yuki showed that she agreed.

"Go with me to the festival tomorrow?" Ryoka suddenly sprung at Yuki, wrapping an arm around her, not noticing her red face.

"Che, whatever…" She mumbled, hiding her face with her long fringe as she pushed his arm off her shoulder, grumbling at Ryoma for taking so long.

Ryoka smiled, that girl would never change.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"_Ryoma, ryoma, are you okay?" Ryoma heard a frantic voice shouted. _

_He groaned in reply, why was everything so dark?_

_He tried to move, to tell whoever that was shouting that he was alright. But… he couldn't move!_

_He was frantic now, trying to move his limbs, but it was to no avail. He tried to shout, but no voice came out of his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, and sighed in relief as they did._

_Blinking away the blurry mess, he saw red? _

_Someone was hugging him tightly, a face digging into his chest with relief. From what he could see, it was a girl with long red hair, she looked so familiar… _

_Was that Yu-_

* * *

"AHHHH!" Ryoma cried out as something cold was splash on him. He glared at the culprit, a grinning Ryoka with a pail.

"Ne, Chibi-Chan, it's time to wake up. Sheesh, I thought you were dead or something!" Ryoka exclaimed, pointing towards the clock which read…

_12:30 PM_

Ryoma scowled, burying his wet face into the (luckily dry) pillow.

"It's Saturday, I want to sleep!" He grumbled, getting a bewildered look from Ryoka.

"Have you forgotten your little date with Yukimura?"

Ryoma jumped up immediately, his wet hair spraying water droplets in the air. He'd_ totally_ forgotten about that!

Ryoka watched in bemusement as Ryoma flew to his wardrobe, flinging clothes out.

"Iie… Iie… Iie… Iie… YADDA!" Ryoma shouted as he tossed sports clothes after sports clothes onto the floor. Had he have _nothing _to wear to the stupid festival?

Ryoka rolled his eyes, pushing Ryoma out of the way to look into the wardrobe. His eyes lit up as he spotted something black.

He took it out to, passing it to Ryoma who beamed, hugging him with happiness. Ryoka waved it off, heading out of the room. He had to change too after all.

* * *

_**5:00 PM**_

'DING DONG!' The bell rang, and Ryoma flew down the stairs to open it.

He blushed as he saw the sight of his boyfriend, he looked magnificent!

Yukimura was wearing a dark blue yukuta with a yellow hummingbird pattern, a pale green obi around his waist. It brought out his hair and eyes, making him looked even more feminine than ever.

Yukimura smiled as he saw Ryoma, he was just so _KAWAII_ in that yukuta! Ryoma was wearing a black yukuta with an emerald-green koi pattern and an equally green obi.

The two behind sweatdropped at the couple gazing at each other while blushing, don't those two want to go on their date?

"Saa… it's really cute and all, but if you two don't leave now, it'll be dark by the time we reach there." Ryoka snapped the two out of their dazes, making them move out of the doorsteps hastily.

A scowling Ryoka and a beaming Yuki stepped out, Yuki's arm around the sulking teen.

Ryoka was wearing a simple black yukuta with a green obi, both the same shade as his hair. He was wearing contact lense, his hair tied back into a short ponytail with a few strands framing his face.

Yuki was wearing a light pink furisode, dark pink sakura petals trailing at the side of it. She had a red obi, the same color as her hair, around her waist. In her hands was a fan, a yellow and red koi painted on it. A dragonfly pin brought her hair up into a bun, a few strands tucked behind her ears.

Ryoma snickered, drawing a curious look from Yukimura, what was so funny?

"I'll tell you as we walk." Ryoma chuckled, ignoring the glare his aniki sent at him. It was just too funny.

"Ahh, okay."

And with that, the foursome headed to the festival.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ryoka hummed as he closed the door of Ryoma's room behind him, walking along the hallway to the door labeled with his name. _

_He had decided to wear his usual outfit – Dress shirt, blazer, pants and dress shoes. He had already prepared his clothes the night before, ironing it before hanging it up on the wall. _

_He turned towards where he had hung it up, right beside his wardrobe… and screamed._

_**What's that... **__**hideous**__** thing doing there? **__He thought angrily as he looked at the __yukuta. He__ still remembered the day his father forced him __into a furisode, __it wasn't pretty. He had __**boys **__asking for his hand in marriage!_

_Calming himself down, he opened his wardrobe in hope. He __**always **__had an extra outfit __ready in case of emergency like now. _

_His face dropped in shock as he looked at the empty wardrobe, where had all his clothes gone?_

_He rushed downstairs towards the laundry room, maybe there was still hope?_

_He twitched as he stared at the black and white mess in the laundry bucket, his clothes were randomly stuffed into the bucket, and they were sopping wet!_

_He turned as he heard a chuckling behind him, meeting a grinning Yuki._

"_Yuki…" He growled out, eyebrows twitching, what had she done?_

"_Oh, I thought your clothes needed washing. They looked dirty to me?" She said, shrugging innocently before smiling brightly as she held up something._

"_Oh, I'm sorry but __Karupin __**accidentally **__knocked your __glasses and broke it." __She tossed the __bent glasses into the rubbish bin, ignoring the whimper from __Ryoka._

"_Don't worry! There's a pair of contact lenses in the blue box on the table in your room." She exclaimed happily before skipping out happily, high-fiving a grinning Ryoma._

_Ryoka stared at his wet clothes and his destroyed glasses before shrieking in despair._

"_WHY ME?" _

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Yukimura snorted in laughter, who would know that the sadistic Ryoka could be overcome just like that?

They finally reached the place, and Ryoma pulled Yukimura away from the other two.

"We'll part ways from here, ja!" And with that, Ryoma and Yukimura headed to the right.

Yuki eyes brightened up as she caught sight of a goldfish scooping gamestore.

"Hey, let's go there!" She said excitedly, she had always wanted to play that game.

Ryoka frowned, pulling at her sleeve.

"Nah, let's go and spy on my otoutou's date. That's why we came here after all!" He said, oblivious to the tears in Yuki's eyes at his words.

"YOU BAKA!" She cried, wringing her fists in anger. "I thought you liked me, I was so happy! But I guess you're just a baka like always!"

Wiping her tears, she spun around and fled, ignoring the looks of sympathy from the crowd. Ryoka eyes widened with shock before he chased after her, ignoring the glares some of the girls sent him for making a girl cry.

_Why didn't she ever tell me her feelings?_

Yuki panted as she leaned against a tree. She had finally told him her feelings, even though it hurt, she felt relieved, like a weight had been let off from her chest.

"YUKI!" She heard a cry, and turned, surprised as arms hugged her tightly.

"Baka!" Familiar golden eyes stared into her emerald ones as Ryoka flicked a finger at her nose, causing her to squeak.

His gaze softened as he pulled her nearer to him.

"Yuki, I love you…" He muttered, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

"Nani?" She squeaked, not believing what she had just heard.

Ryoka looked into her eyes, his hands on her shoulder. He took a deep breath before he repeated what he had just said before.

"I said, I love you, Yuki Alexandra Mikami." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

Yuki eyes widened in shock as she felt the warm lips on hers, was Ryoka really kissing her? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening it as a sigh of bliss escaping from her mouth.

* * *

"Oh my Kami-Sama, my eyes burn!" Ryoma whispered harshly from behind a bush, using his hands to cover his _innocent _eyes. He had _not _just seen his aniki kissing his supposed niece!

"Urgh, I think I'm going to vomit…" He said, making Yukimura pat his back comfortably, an amused smile on his face.

"I'll get you some ice cream." Yukimura laughed, standing up silently and heading towards an ice cream shop he had seen Ryoma drooling at minutes before.

Ryoma smiled, his boyfriend was just _so _nice to him.

He nearly shrieked in surprise as he felt a tap on his shoulder, had his aniki found him out?

He sighed in relief as he turned to find only his Fuji-Sempai and buchou, he would be _so _dead if it had been Ryoka.

"What do you want?" He said, a bored expression on his face.

Fuji eyes gleamed as he noticed Yukimura approaching. Without any hesitation, he pulled Ryoma towards him and locked their lips together.

* * *

"Ahh, arigatou!" Yukimura said to the shop owner as she handed him two cones of strawberry ice cream. Paying her, he headed back to the spot where he had left Ryoma.

Just as he went up the hill, he dropped the cones.

Fuji and Ryoma were kissing.

* * *

_**Urgh, another long chapter... No prologue this time! Cause I've to really rush the Christmas edition chapters out. And please do vote for the other pairings! Find out what happens in the next chapter! (After the special ones)**_

Fadey~

_Updated: 24 Dec' 10 12:34 AM_


	14. Heartbroken

Yeah, you're probably thinking that this would be the Chapter for Christamas… I decided to post them later because if I post them now, there'll be _major_ spoilers for my story.

Hope you understand why I didn't post them on the exact day even though I wanted to, they'll most likely be the last few chapters.

I've also taken down Ryoma's b'day one, might change some of it when I post them again.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

And an advance Happy New Year to all of you, thank you for reading my story! ^^

_**Warning: Some cuss words here :)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Pssh, if I'm the owner of Prince of Tennis, would I be writing this here?**_

* * *

_**Vote Status**_

_Fuji X O.C. Boy: 2_

_Adorable Pair: 1_

_**Again, please do vote for your favorite pairings, it doesn't matter which, just vote for those you**__** like. I'm leaning towards Perfect Pair, Golden Pair, Silver Pair, Dirty Pair and Adorable Pair. Sanada will be with an O.C. girl.**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Fuji eyes gleamed as he noticed Yukimura approaching. Without any hesitation, he pulled Ryoma towards him and locke__d their lips together._

_"Ahh, arigatou!" Yukimura said to the shop owner as she handed him two cones of strawberry ice cream. Paying her, he headed back to the spot where he had left Ryoma._

_Just as he went up the hill, he dropped the cones._

_Fuji and Ryoma were kissing._

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Heartbroken**_

Ryoma eyes widened, why was Fuji-Sempai kissing him? He tried to push him away, but the stubborn blue-eyed Tensai held on. Who knew that the weak-looking Fuji could hold so much strength in that petite body of his?

Finally, Fuji let him go, and Ryoma pulled back. His cheeks were tinted red from the lack of breath, and he gasped for oxygen, glaring at the smirking teen.

"Ryoma…" He heard a familiar voice said, and he turned to find his boyfriend, a betrayed look on his face.

"Why?" Yukimura whispered, disappointment filling his voice, before turning around, not even looking back once as he ran, his curly dark blue locks moving from side to side.

Fuji smirked, his plan has succeeded. Ryoma would be _his_, and only his. He would show Ryoma that choosing Yukimura then was a mistake.

"Saa… Ryo-Chan, don't bother. He's not worthy of you." Fuji said, putting on a mask filled with sympathy as he reached over to comfort Ryoma by hugging him.

SLAP!

Fuji's eyes widened at the sudden sting of pain in his right cheek. Raising a shaky hand to touch the bright red hand print there, he blinked incoherently, why had Ryoma slapped him?

"I hate you." Ryoma stated with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, fists clenching with anger. "I _fuckin__g_ hate you!" He shouted before running in the direction Yukimura had went, leaving a shocked Fuji who fell to his knees.

"I told you that you shouldn't be so rash Fuji. Now you've made Ryoma hate you…" Tezuka said softly, his eyes holding weariness as he helped Fuji, who seemed to be in a state of shock and was not able to response to anything, back to the Fuji's home.

* * *

SLAP!

Ryoka eyes widened as he heard a slap coming from nearby, and separated from Yuki.

Yuki also frowned in confusion, looking at the direction the sound had come from.

"Let's go check it out, Ryo-Baka?" She asked teasingly, smirking at the scowl on his face at his nickname. He nodded in the curious couple headed to the bush cautiously, not wanting to warn anyone that they were peeking.

"_I hate you." _

Ryoka eyes widened as he watched his brother eyes filled with tear, what had Fuji done?

"_I __**fucking **__hate you!"_

Making a mental note to give a little _present_ to the person (most likely his baka oyaji) who had taught his innocent *cough cough* Otoutou that _disgusting _word, he gave Yuki a apologetic smile, which she returned with an understanding nod, and chased after his brother.

Yuki eyes narrowed as she stared at the two figure heading down the hill. She had a piece of her mind to give to the brown-haired boy that was called the Tensai.

* * *

"SEIICHI!" Ryoma yelled desperately, the wooden sandals on his feet making 'clack' sounds as he ran as fast as he could to search for his the blunette.

The tears in his mind made his vision blurry as he ran, causing him to accidentally knock against a person and fall onto the hard floor.

"Oi, you brat, how dare you bump into me!" He heard a rough voice shouted from above. He looked up to find a fairly big-sized guy glaring down at him.

The person had dark purple spiky hair but he could see some black in the roots though. Clearly, the person had dyed his hair.

He had his ears and lips pierced, giving him a punkish look. His eyes were cold and hard, his lips curled in a sneer as he punched his fists together, towering over the small figure below him.

"Well? Are you going to apologize yet, huh?" He said, dragging Ryoma up by his sleeve. He took a good look at the brat, and was taken aback, was this short brat really a _guy_?

He smirked, looking like a cat that had gotten the canary, causing Ryoma to gulp and try to back away. However, the punk had pushed him against the wall, leaving him no space to escape.

"You know, you're really pretty for a boy. Maybe I'll play with you for a little while~" The punk purred, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

Ryoma shivered, goosebumps appearing on his body. Tears welled up in his eyes as the hooligan gripped his shoulder tightly. He was afraid, and he wanted to go home.

He wanted Seiichi, and most of all… He wanted his aniki, because he knew his aniki, no matter how idiotic he act, would protect him.

Ryoma blinked in shock, why had he thought that his aniki would protect him? His aniki hadn't even been with him for a _week_!

He gasped as memories began flashing in his mind, a migraine appearing in his skull.

* * *

**Flash.**

"_Onii-Chan, why do you keep calling me Chibi-Chan?" Ryoma asked, pouting._

…

"_Because you're short~" Ryoka said, smiling brightly._

"_I'M NOT SHORT! TAKE THAT BACK, ONII-CHAN!" Ryoma shouted angrily, chasing after the older boy._

"_Haha, never! PPPPFFFTTTT" Ryoka made a raspberry as he danced out of Ryoma's reach._

**Flash.**

"_Ne, onii-chan, can you teach me how to play tennis?" Ryoma asked, staring at the racket in Ryoka's hands enviously._

"_Sure, Chibi-Chan! Let's get a racket for you alright?" Ryoka said, ruffling the shorter boy's hair as they walked towards the door._

**Flash.**

"_Onii-Chan, I got the ball over the net!" Ryoma shouted in delight as he watched the ball bounce on the opposite court._

"_Great job Chibi-Chan! But you're still mada mada dane." Ryoka taunted, smirking before he yawned lazily. _

"… _WWAAAHHHHH!" Ryoma burst into tears. He had tried __**so**__ hard to do a serve!_

"_Oh crap, don't cry! That was an awesome serve okay?" Ryoka said, his eyes widening with horror._

"_!"_

"_OKAY, stop crying and I'll teach you the Twist Serve!" He sighed. Ryoma had told him that he wanted to learn the Twist Serve after he had seen the Baka Oyaji did it._

"… _Really?" Ryoma said, sniffing. _

"_Yup, now stand like this. Throw the ball in the air and…" Ryoka instructed Ryoma._

_Thud._

"_ITAI!" Ryoka shouted, clutching at his head where a bump could be seen. _

"_Ah, sorry Onii-Chan! I didn't mean to whack your head with the racket…" Ryoma sad, nibbling at his lower lip nervously._

"… _It's okay, let's continue." Ryoka said, tears streaming out of his eyes comically._

**Flash.**

"_Onii-Chan, who's that?" Ryoma asked curiously as he stared at the red-haired girl. _

"_This is Yuki, my best friend. But she's called Alexandra here in America though." Ryoka introduced._

"… _Alexandra-San?" Ryoma tried to pronounce it, he didn't like it though._

"_Just Xandra's fine." Yuki said, smiling softly._

"_Hai, Xandra nee-san!" Ryoma said brightly, causing both of the older children to laugh._

**Flash.**

"_Who are you?" Ryoma asked, staring curiously at the person in front of him._

"_Why, I'm your new aniki, Ryoga~" The stranger said, grinning madly as he stole Ryoma's orange._

"… _WAHHHH! ONII-CHAN, I DON'T LIKE THAT MEAN STRANGER!"Ryoma bawled, angry tears __spilling out of his eyes. He glared at Ryoga who was eating __**his**__ orange, skin and all._

"_Huh?" Ryoga said, startled._

"_WHO DARE BULLY MY CHIBI-CHAN!" Ryoka practically __**flew**__ to where Ryoma was, growling._

…

"_Oh, it's you… You're name is Ryoga right?" Ryoka said as he looked at the strange child eating the orange with its skin. Didn't he know that the skin might be dirty?_

"_Yup!" Ryoga nodded._

"_Why did you bully my Chibi-Chan?" Ryoka said, smiling __**sweetly**__._

"_I didn't! I just told him I was his new aniki and he just suddenly cried!" Ryoga gulped, hiding the half-eaten orange behind his back._

…

"_Yeah, and I'm sure that orange appeared out of nowhere." Ryoka said, sarcasm seeping through his voice._

_Ryoga shivered. _

"_Saa, never mind…" Ryoka sighed, turning to console the bawling little boy._

"_Now, let's ignore the baka over there (HEY!) and get some more oranges okay?" _

_Ryoma wiped his tears, glaring at the pouting Ryoga as he nodded._

* * *

Ryoma gasped as his skull numbed with the pain, he was beginning to see black spots in his vision. He tried to cradle his head with his hands, but found it pinned against either side of his head.

"You dare ignore me?" The punk growled angrily, a cigarette in his mouth. Puffing it once, he spit it out before smoldering out the fire with his feet.

Ryoma gasped as the rowdy teen bared his yellowish teeth as he grasped Ryoma's chin roughly, his other hand holding both of Ryoma's frail wrists together against the hard brick wall.

"Such smooth skin ~" The punk purr as he leaned in.

Ryoma eyes dilated with horror as he struggled, trying to move his hands.

_Damn it! _He thought as he kneed the place in between the person's leg with his left knee, causing the person to yell out in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" The punk growled, raising a head to slap the insolent boy's face.

_**BAM!**_

"Asshole, leave my otoutou alone!" Ryoka shouted, clutching the weeping Ryoma to him.

"Onii-Chan…" Ryoma whimpered, before gasping again as more memories appeared.

* * *

**Flash.**

"_So you're that Echizen brat. Do you know how much misery your father has caused me?" George Smith said with anger in his voice, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he held the struggling 5-year-old boy in place. _

_Ryoma whimpered, tears in his cat-like eyes. Who was this man?_

"_Chibi-Chan!" He heard a frantic voice called, seeing a younger version of Ryoka._

_George smirked as he held the boy against him, an arm around the frail neck._

"_Oh ho, another one of that bastard's brat? Well, the more, the merrier." _

_He saw his brother's anxious face before all went black._

**Flash.**

_Ryoma groaned softly as he woke, his head hurt. He drowsily opened his golden eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light._

_He heard a soft breathing noise next to him and turned his head quickly. __**Where was he, who was that?**_

_Ryoma calmed down when he saw that it was only his aniki, breathing soundly, his fringe covering part of his face._

_He tried to move, but his arms were tied against a pole, he could feel his brother's hands too._

_Ryoma groaned again as blackness seeped through his vision, why was he feeling so groggy? He shook himself, trying to stay awake, but he gasped in surprise as his hand hit something hard._

_Trying to turn his head as much as he could, his eyes widened as he spotted a needle inserted in his arm, his breaths became shorter as he panicked._

_The last thing he heard was his brother's deep breathing before his head leaned against the pole, sound asleep._

_Ryoma gasped in surprise as a door slammed open, he hadn't noticed that door before._

_He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the __person, it was __**that**__ person. The baka oyaji had told him who that person was, George Smith, a violent tennis player who was a rival of Nanjiroh._

"_Huh, feisty aren't you? I'll make sure that you won't be able to play tennis ever again when I'm done with you." George hissed, causing Ryoma to shiver._

"_Leave him alone…" He heard the familiar voice of his aniki moaned drowsily, he had clearly just awakened._

"_Heh, then I'll just start with you instead!" George shouted, baring his teeth as he grinned madly at Ryoka, who stared back defiantly._

_As Ryoma whimpered, frightened, Ryoka turned to flash a small smile at him. _

_**Everything will be fine. **_

_**Not.**_

**Flash.**

"_Kh!" Ryoka cried out, panting heavily. He had been untied, and was lying on the floor, not having enough energy to move. _

_Cut and bruises littered his body, blood was dribbling down his mouth, but yet, the same defiant look stayed in his eyes._

_He did not let out any other pathetic sound, he was not going to let that __**bastard**__ get away with this._

"_You're quite tough huh?" George said, smirking before his eyes turned cold as he stomped on Ryoka's left hand._

_Ryoka let out a choked scream, withering in pain._

_Ryoma could only watched with wide eyes as his brother screamed, he could hear the bone shattering._

"_HANDS UP!" _

_George gasped as police officers swarmed the place. How, __**how**__ did they know where he had held the two brats? This was an abandon__ed warehouse for goodness sake!_

_He growled, looking around frantically. The brat which he had been beating had crawled away while he was distracted, so it left him with the other._

"_Don't come closer, or I'll kill him!" George threatened, he had untied the ropes in record speed and was now holding Ryoma by the neck._

"_Ryoma!" Nanjiroh shouted, fury in his eyes. Ryoka had already been carried out by the paramedics and needless to say, the Samurai Nanjiroh was __**not**__ happy._

"_Put down that boy now!" The leader of the police team shouted through a megaphone, the others were slowly surrounding the man, leaving him with no room to escape._

"_Back off!" He snarled, eyes filled with fear and anger, just like a trapped animal._

"_I repeat, PUT DOWN THAT BOY NOW!" The chief bellowed, causing George to flinch, clutching Ryoma even nearer to him._

_Ryoma whimpered, eyes dilated with fear. He was scared, and he showed it. _

_Taking a deep breath, he bit on the arm of the grown man, causing said man to yell out._

"_You damn brat!" He roared as he swung his arm, trying to get Ryoma off._

_Everyone gasped in horror as Ryoma's head met the pole, making a 'CRACK' sound._

_Immediately, the police officers swarmed around the man, handcuffing his wrists._

"_George Smith, you are under arrest for kidnapping two children, causing both of them harm too. You will now be taken to the police station." The chief shouted, casting a worried look to the young boy being carried to the ambulance, before giving a signal to the police officers._

_The last thing he saw was George Smith's grinning face, before he sank into unconsciousness._

* * *

"HAH!" Ryoka yelled as he punched the punk in the face.

The punch caused the punk to crash into the brick wall, causing him to stumble up, a dazed look on his face.

"Quick, let's go!" Ryoka whispered frantically, pulling Ryoma quickly as they turned a corner.

_Damn!_ Ryoka thought as more punks appeared in front of them, this time wielding weapons.

"Did you think that you could get away?" The tallest one, most probably the head of the group, said, cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

He had a mean look, his eyes were hard as ice, as his lips curled into a cruel smirk, Ryoma could not help but shiver.

Biting his lips, Ryoka turned his head back. Good, only the goon before was behind them…

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the chief of the little group before suddenly shouting, surprising them all.

"HAH!"

With that, he ran, Ryoma along him.

The purple-haired punk was taken by surprise, so he didn't stop the two as they ran past him.

"GET THEM!"

And immediately, the gang which had about fifty members chased after the two Echizens, who were wearing _yukutas_ and _wooden sandels_, I might add.

"Kh!" Ryoka bit his lips nervously as he looked back at the punks, this was _not_ good.

Spotting a tree ahead, he used his one-split foot step to get there before any of the punks could turn.

"Get up!" He whispered frantically, pushing Ryoma up the tree as much as he could.

Ryoma climbed the tree with as much flexibility as a cat, and then he turned his head back in confusion.

His eyes widened as his brother smiled softly, _that smile_, the smile went he directed George's attention to _himself_, so that Ryoma wouldn't get hurt.

"ANIKI!" was what he wanted to call out but it was too late.

Hearing the angry shouts of the teens, he casted a tearful glance to his aniki before hiding himself on the top branch of the tree, hidden in the dark green leafs that matched the emerald-green of his hair and yukuta.

_Aniki, you baka…_ Ryoma thought as he held on to the tree, trying not to make a sound as the teens passed by below, chasing after his brother.

_CRAP!_ He thought as he accidentally rustled a few leafs, causing the last punk, a silver-headed guy, to stop and look above, a mean look on his face.

He held a knife, and his right eyebrow was pierced, he was tall too. Ryoma was not confident that he would be able to escape if the punk found out that he was there.

Slowly, the punk moved towards the tree, a feral grin on his face.

* * *

Muahahaha, I'm stopping it here cause I'm evil. –smirks- Just kidding, my brother's having a party with his friends at my house tomorrow. So my parents are acting like a queen's coming or something and are ordering me to help.

Pssh, anyway, I just got another _two_ ideas for fics and I'm almost done with the first chapter for each of them. I might post them soon, or maybe when I'm done with this.

Please do vote at my poll to tell me what you think. And please, please, _**vote and review!**_

Fadey~

_Updated: 31 Dec' 10 6:00 PM_


	15. Kidnapped Again

Yay, another chapter! Well, you know, school has started. –glooms- I'll be updating quite slowly now, not that I haven't before XD, but slower.

Anyway, please do _**REVIEW**_. Since no one has been voting, I've decided to go with my own pairings. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own plots and O.C.s.**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_**CRAP!** He thought as he accidentally rustled a few leafs, causing the last punk, a silver-headed guy, to stop and look above, a mean look on his face._

_He held a knife, and his right eyebrow was pierced, he was tall too. Ryoma was not confident that he would be able to escape if the punk found out that he was there._

_Slowly, the punk moved towards the tree, a feral grin on his face._

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – Kidnapped…**__**again**_

Ryoma eyes widened as he watched the teen approached even nearer and nearer to the tree, his heart was beating so loudly with fear that he was sure even the sliver-haired teen would be able to hear it.

His breath caught as the teen put one hand on the trunk, a smirk on his face.

Ryoma bit his lips, he had no choice. Taking a deep breath, he jumped.

'THUMP'

Ryoma cursed mentally at the loud noise as he landed on all fours right beside the punk, just like a cat. Getting up quickly, he shoved the punk, causing the silver-haired guy to land head-first on the ground.

As the punk lay dazed on the ground, he gathered the long fabric of his yukuta before breaking into a sprint.

"Oi, you stay there, you brat!" The silver-haired punk shouted as he got up, a knife brandishing in the air as he glared at the fleeing golden-eyed teen.

_Shit!_ Ryoma thought, trying to escape. Stupid sandals, why did he even wear them?

Glancing backwards, sweat dripped down his forehead as he watched the punk got closer and closer, damn that guy for being able to run so fast!

He gasped as a hand caught his right leg and he fell, his ankle hurt! Cradling it in pain, his eyes widened with fear as the punk stood up from the ground, a smirk on his face.

"So you think you could get away huh, you brat?" The punk sneered, pulling up Ryoma roughly before backing him up against a wall.

Ryoma bit his lips at the sting of pain that went through his body, his breaths coming out in puffs as the punk held him tight, leaving him no room for escape.

The silver-haired teen's grey eyes lit up maliciously as he took out a switchblade, basking in the fear radiating from the feminine boy.

Slash.

Ryoma gasped as blood dripped from his cheek, where a cut could be seen. Tears filled his eyes, it hurt!

He closed his eyes as he saw the teen raise his hand again. Just as he heard a 'WOOSH'…

"HEY!" A feminine voice could be heard.

"Huh?" The punk turned only to get his face bashed against the wall.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Ryoka…**_

"Heh…heh…" Ryoka panted as he ran through the alley, luckily he had to train like mad being a tennis pro, or he would have already been caught!

"Nyah~" He stuck his tongue out at the panting teens behind him, causing them to clench their fist in irritation.

He turned again, only to crash into a big-sized man.

"Itai…" He looked up, and his face turned pale with horror.

"You…" He started before something hard struck the back of his head and all went dark.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Russisa…**_

Crash.

"Eh…" Kenneth Howard, a senior at OMSK State University's School of International business, pouted as a photo frame holding picture of him and his close friends dropped on the floor, the glass cracking.

The photo frame was set _way _back on his desk so there should be no reason for it dropping unless he had accidentally hit it! The only other time this happened was when…

_Don't tell__ me!_ He thought in shock as he jumped up abruptly, a worried look on his face.

His light brown hair that reached to his shoulders flew in the light breeze and his long legs that were covered by black jeans were moving so quickly that they could hardly be seen as he ran through the hallway, admiring looks were directed to him from his schoolmates.

The son of the top businessman in Russia, with his wealth and good looks, Kenneth was an aristocrat at the young age of nineteen, thus getting feared and respected alike.

However, Kenneth did not care about things like that now. Something serious had just happened to his friends, and he was not going to sit there waiting for it.

_Ryoka, Yuki, you two must be all right… We've already lost Leo, don't let me lose anyone precious to me again…_

* * *

_**Back to Ryoma…**_

Ryoma opened his eyes, only for his jaws to drop at the sight before him.

The silver-haired teen's face was smashed up against the hard wall, his body slumped against it, unconscious.

Before him, panting and glaring angrily, was the fiery girl name Yuki.

"I can't believe he tried to harm an innocent little boy!" Ryoma twitched at that. _She thought of him, Echizen Ryoma, as an _ _innocent little boy?_

"PWHEET! Oi, what's going on over there?" An angry shout came from a corner, accompanied by heavy footsteps. Both of the teens tensed, but relaxed when they saw that it was only a policeman that was doing his rounds. A fat one too, a black belt squeezing at his large waist as he stomped towards them.

"I repeat, what's going on?" He said, looking from the punk whose head was bleeding, to the young boy who was shivering slightly, and then to the red-haired girl who looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Well, that _bastard_ (she ignored his "Tut tut, language Miss.") tried to harm Ryoma-Chan ("Hey!" Ryoma shouted at the 'Chan'), so I slammed him into that wall before he could slash Ryoma-Chan."

Ryoma pouted, nodding in agreement. His cheek was stinging from the slash, and he was _not_ happy. His overprotective sempai-tachi, especially Eiji, Momo and Oishi, would fuss over him like he had just been TANDAROU by Sanada a million times.

…

Oh hell, Sanada _would_ Tandarou him a million times because of the misunderstanding, that baka of a sempai!

If he died, he was going to come back and haunt Fuji Syuusuke, mark his words!

Plick. Plock.

Ryoma blinked in surprise, wetness dripping down his cheek. He hadn't realized that tears had fallen from his eyes, wetting his lashes in the process. As he realized it, the tears began falling faster and faster, sobs began to wreak his small body.

He had not wanted to think about the misunderstanding, Yukimura's face had been full of disappointment and hurt.

Yuki was startled as Ryoma started to cry, his dark locks hiding his feminine face.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything's all right now…" She murmured, gulping nervously on the inside. She was _not_ good with kids…

Ryoma sniffled, muttering something through his sobs.

"Onii… Onii-Chan he… he's being… chased by… the other… punks…"

Hearing what he had just said, the policeman who had been standing awkwardly at the side stepped forward, a serious look on his chubby face.

"Being chased, you say? Did they have weapons?" He asked, taking out a walkie-talkie from a pocket.

At Ryoma's nod, he immediately contacted his colleagues, informing them on the situation on hand.

"Officer Masuki here, we have a serious situation. It seems like a teen is being chased by hooligans with weapons. Description you say?"

He turned towards Yuki, who made an impatient gesture, telling him to just give her the walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Erm, I'm a friend of the person being chased. We're currently at Sakura Street. He has black hair with an emerald tint, was wearing a black yukuta with a green obi, and wooden sandals. He's 18, and he's name is Ryoka, Echizen Ryoka."

She handed back the walkie-talkie to the officer, who looked at them wearily.

"I advise that you two get home and take care of that wound first. You wouldn't want it get infected. That twisted ankle looks quite serious too." He said before turning on his heels, stomping away.

Yuki sighed, why was that baka always getting into trouble?

"Can you walk?" She asked Ryoma worriedly, she had not realized that his ankle was hurt.

He tried, nodding as he managed to hobble along.

Yuki put a supporting arm around him, her eyes hardening as she thought of a certain blue-eyed tensai.

_She was not going to let him go again._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Yuki walked towards the two boys, her eyes blazing with anger._

"_Syuusuke Fuji." She stated through_ _gritted teeth, causing the two to turn around in surprise, though the light brown-haired boy has confusion and dismay held in his cerulean-blue orbs._

"_I've half a mind to-" She was cut off as her necklace suddenly broke into two, causing her to gasp._

_The necklace was made out of an onyx and a diamond, causing quite a lot as it was custom made. Both jewels were shaped into wings, one angel-style and the other devil-style._

_A chain made of white gold, it was given to the four of them when they had graduated, and Ryoka himself had one, so did Kenneth and Leo… though Leo's was on his grave now._

_**Ryoka…**__Yuki__ thought, turning away from the bewildered teens, __looking around for her boyfriend worriedly._

"_I'll be back." She hissed before clutching at the hem of her furisode, why did they made it so hard to run in these?_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Yuki sighed in relief as they finally reached the Echizen's. Helping Ryoma along the rocky pathway, she opened the door quickly and they headed to the bathroom to cleanse the wound.

* * *

"Itai!" Ryoma hissed as Yuki pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, bear with it for a while." She said, taking the wet cloth off and started to clean the wound.

Ryoma clutched his fists at the pain that shock through his body, but he did not flinch. He had already embarrassed himself before by breaking down in front of her.

"There, done." She said in relief as she finished putting the gauze on.

"Now, let's get started with your leg…" She winced at the sight of the swelling ankle.

"What the-!" Ryoma shouted as he was suddenly lifted up in the air, how strong was that girl.

"Don't move, you'll hurt your ankle even more!" She growled, causing him to cease all action. He had seen _scary_ girls but this one? She was a freaking devil _incarnate_.

Ryoma sighed in relief as he was finally let down onto his comfy bed. After that tiring day, he wanted nothing but to curl up to sleep, with his Karupin beside him of course.

"Mreow?" A questioning purr came from beside him, causing him to chuckle. Think of the Karupin and the Karupin will appear.

"I'm okay." He comforted the worried cat who gave him a stern glare.

… _That does it. The Echizens __aren't __**human**__._ Yuki thought as she stared at the boy communicating with his cat. _Bah, not important now!_

Taking out a bandage, she wrapped it around the sprained ankle, making sure that it was not too tight and cut off the circulation.

Next, she put an ice pack on it, smiling slightly as Ryoma nearly jumped at the coldness. Those two brothers were more alike than they thought.

Finally, she took a few thick books and stacked them on top of one another, placing Ryoma's leg on it to keep it elevated.

"Now, sleep." She said, glaring so hardly that it left no room for discussion as Ryoma made to protest that it was still early.

Turning off the lights, she wearily headed to the guest room, her heart heavy with worry.

_You baka… you better be alright or I'll never forgive you._

* * *

_**Somewhere Else…**_

"Urgh…" Ryoka groaned softly as he woke up. _His head hurt like hell…_

He drowsily opened his golden eyes, blinking quickly for a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

He tried to move his sore limbs, only to frown as they did not budge.

_Tch!_ Ryoka thought as he turned his head as much as he could, his eyes widening slightly at the pole he was tied to.

He moaned again as black seeped through his vision. _Why was he feeling so groggy?_

_Damnit…_ He thought before his eyes closed and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room filled only with monitors and other machines acting as a source of light, a dark figure cackled evilly, head resting on his fists.

Looking at one of the monitor that showcased the room where a sleeping figure could be seen, tied tightly to a metal pole, he hissed venomously.

" Echizen Ryoka… I'll pay you back for what you did. You and your annoying family…"

* * *

_**Police Headquarters **_

"Still haven't found him yet?" Officer Masuki asked worriedly.

His colleagues sighed wearily as they stared blankly at the computers in front of them. They had been searching the security cameras placed at different streets for hours now but still, nothing.

"Hello? This is Police Headquarters. Huh? Yes… I understand. Thank you very much, Madam." The policeman, also know as Chief, hanged up.

He spun around on his black chair, a grin on his face.

"A lady just called to inform us that she saw a group of teens carrying an unconscious teen down her street, Tanami Street. And he fits our description perfectly."

The whole HQ erupted into cheers, causing the building to shake at the loud noise. Finally… finally they've got a lead! They would be able to get home soon!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The chief ordered. And gathering the necessary equipments, the group of eleven headed out into the dark, cold night.

* * *

There, I'm finally done! Yeah, haven't updated this for about two weeks… But I was busy with school, guitar practices and lessons, and the camp last week. Also, my guitar co-curriculum activity is closing down soon… (crys)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though the next chapter would mostly consist of scenes taken from the Manga and then twisted to my version. Please do review!

Fadey~

_Updated:15 Jan'11 12:15AM_


	16. Broken Down

_**Whee! I updated! Well, hope you'll enjoy it!**_

_**Reviews will be appreciated a lot.**_

_**

* * *

Last Time**_

_However, Kenneth did not care about things like that now. Something serious had just happened to his friends, and he was not going to sit there waiting for it._

_Ryoka, Yuki, you __two must be all right… We've already lost Leo, don't let me lose anyone precious to me again…_

LINEBREAK~

_Turning off the lights, she wearily headed to the guest room, her heart heavy with worry._

_You baka… you better be alright or I'll never forgive you._

LINEBREAK~

_Tch!__Ryoka thought as he turned his head as much as he could, his eyes widening slightly at the pole he was tied to._

_He moaned again as black seeped through his vision.__Why was he feeling so groggy?_

_Damnit…__He thought before his eyes closed and he__ sank into unconsciousness._

LINEBREAK~

_Somewhere in a dark room filled only with monitors and other machines acting as a source of light, a dark figure cackled evilly, head resting on his fists._

_Looking at one of the monitor that showcased the room where a sleeping figure could be seen, tied tightly to a metal pole, he hissed venomously._

_" Echizen Ryoka… I'll pay you back for what you did. You and your annoying family…"_

LINEBREAK~

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The chief ordered. And gathering t__he necessary equipments, the group of eleven headed out into the dark, cold night.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17- When everything starts to tumble down…**_

"Mmmmnnn…" A certain red-haired girl groaned as she woke up, the sunlight streaming through the window blinding her for a moment.

Yuki had to stay up to change the ice pack once in three hours, and hardly had time to take naps in between them.

Luckily, the swell had lessened and Ryoma would recover by the next day.

She sighed as she stretched her body, yawning as she stood up slowly. She had to check on Ryoma again soon.

Yuki headed to her wardrobe, taking out a simple white polo T-shirt and blue pants that reached to her knees, she headed to the bathroom.

Stupid Echizen males, always getting injured and worrying everyone…

* * *

_**Fuji**_

Yuuta sighed as he stared at his brother who was currently staring at the wall with a confused look on his face. Syuusuke had been like that since yesterday night.

It was worrying him, though he wouldn't admit it _ever_, Syuusuke had been fine yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Yuuta~ Come to your onii-chan's room for a while please?" A sweet voice that sent chills up Yuuta spine flowed along the corridor, causing a panic expression to appear on his manly face._

_What was his brother up to now?_

_He nearly squeaked as Syuusuke suddenly appeared right before him, a pout on his feminine face as he whined. _

"_Yuuta, help me pick out a yukuta! Come on, let's go!" _

_Yuuta sighed as he relented, letting his brother dragged him into the room. Why did his brother have to go to that festival anyway?_

"_Yuuta, I want your opinion on what I should wear on my date!"_

…

_Date?_

_**Date?**_

_**DATE?**_

"_You have a date?" Yuuta asked in disbelief, which insane girl had agreed on a date with him? (__**A/N: **_Silly Yuuta, who wouldn't want to go on a date with **Fuji Syuusuke**? –Goes fangirl mode-)

_Syuusuke pouted, folding his arms together and looking more like a girl than ever._

"_Your aniki isn't __**that**__ bad right? And to answer your question, Mitsu's dating me." Syuusuke huffed._

_**Mitsu, who's that? **_

_**Oh wait, Tezuka KuniMITSU? **_

…

"_OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE DATING __TEZUKA?__ Wait, Tezuka's back?" Yuuta yelled in shock, eyes wide._

"_What's so surprising about that? Anyway, help me, quick! Mitsu's coming in two hours, I have to pick a yukuta!" Fuji hurriedly took a few yukutas from his closet, it was amazing how many clothes he had._

_Yuuta sighed and gave in, he would be forced to help in any other way._

_Sometimes, he really wondered whether his aniki or he was the elder brother._

_**Flasback End

* * *

**_

But ever since Tezuka had brought his aniki home, Syuusuke had not been responding to his calls.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuta made up his mind.

He would confront Tezuka tomorrow.

* * *

_**The next day – The Echizen's**_

_RIINGGGG! _

"Hello?" Yuki mumbled into the phone, a grumpy frown on her face as she stifled a yawn. She still had not heard any news about Ryoka.

"Er… Is this the Echizens?" A weary voice of a man asked, trace of sleepiness in his voice.

"Yes, this is the Echizens. I'm Echizen Yuki, may I help you?"

"Oh, thanks goodness! I'm calling from the Police Headquarters." The sleepy voice took an hundred and eighty degree change, the speaker voice was now filled with happiness.

Yuki's ears perked up at this, had they found Ryoka.

"A team was dispatched yesterday night to search an area where a lady said that she had seen a teen that fits the description of your missing person perfectly, being carried off by some punks. However…" The voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Spit it out." Yuki grumbled, she had no more patience left after worrying for Ryoka all night.

"We're sorry but we had already searched the area twice, but we still couldn't find him." The speaker quickly said.

Yuki sighed in disappointment, why was Ryoka always disappearing on her? She wished that she had bugged Ryoka or something, so that she would know where he was all the time.

Wait…

_I'M A BAKA!_ She berated herself as she stood up quickly, her face set with exasperation.

"Can you call some of your officers over to my house? I think I might be able to find out where he is." She ordered breathlessly, excitement filled her voice.

"Huh? Okay…" The confused speaker was left to talk to the dial tone as Yuki sped up to her room, her red hair flying as she ran.

* * *

_**Tezuka's house**_

Tezuka sipped his green tea, his eyes closed peacefully.

For once, his face was void of wrinkles, the picture of relaxation. But of course, it was broken as he thought of _him_ again.

_I'm confused… I thought that I loved Ryoma, but why, why do I think of nothing but Syuusuke? Why do I have this warm feeling in my chest when I think of him, why do my heart beats faster when I see him, why do I smile when I hear him laugh?_

"Kunimitsu, a boy named Yuuta is here to see you." The soft voice of his mother interrupted his thoughts. He would have jumped in surprise if he wasn't the stoic buchou he was.

He nodded in response, standing up to follow his mother to the living room. What could Syuusuke's otoutou possibly want for him?

"Ah, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Tezuka-San." Yuuta greeted him, but the fourteen-year old seemed… cold?

"Unh…" He grunted as he sat down on the armchair opposite of Yuuta, Yuuta was most likely here to question him about Syuusuke's odd behavior.

"I'm here to ask about my aniki's odd behavior ever since he went out yesterday." Yuuta growled, pinning Tezuka with a death glare.

Tezuka considered the occupation as a fortune teller for a second, before shaking his head and snapping out of it. He was probably spending too much time with that baka Atobe.

"Ah…" He responded, his expression not changing for even a moment.

Yuuta cursed mentally, why was the buchou of Segaiku's tennis team so expressionless? He couldn't tell if it was Tezuka's fault a not that his aniki was like that!

He coughed politely as he took a deep breath as spat out the question.

"Did you break up with my brother last night?" Yuuta hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously.

For the first time in Fuji Yuuta's presence, Tezuka's face faulted at the sudden question.

"What?" He sputtered before composing himself, a pink tinge on his face at the accusation.

"I wasn't even dating Syuusuke, how can I break up with him?" He protested, mentally berating Syuusuke for complicating everything for him _again_. Sometimes, he really wondered why he put up with the team of his. They would land him in a mental alyssum one day.

Yuuta's jaws dropped, his brother tricked him again! He groaned as he put his head in his calloused hands, why was his aniki _so_… He should just forget it, Syuusuke would always be like that.

"Then what caused him to be like _that_? He won't talk, look, or even acknowledge that I was there! It's like his soul left him or something, tell me what happened!" Yuuta yelled out in frustration. Though nobody could see it with their fights and all, the two Fujis were actually very close.

Tezuka was taken aback. He hadn't known that the St. Rudolph sophomore cared so much about his brother.

He sighed as he raised a hand to adjust his glasses, his hair moving slightly in the slight breeze coming from the open window near him.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just promise me that your brother won't do something horrible to me for telling you this."

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

_It's all your fault aniki, you didn't moved to help me, you crawled away to escape yourself. It's your entire fault!_

Ryoka gasped as he awoke from his dream, sweat dripping down his forehead as he panted heavily. Tears threatened to drop from his eyes. It had already been so many years, why was this nightmare still continuing to haunt him?

"Heh, you're finally awake?" An all too familiar gruff voice greeted his ears, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Bastard…" Ryoka hissed out through clenched teeth, eyes flashing angrily as he looked at the man in front of him.

The person smirked, his nose scrunching up as he opened his big mouth.

"_Heh, you didn't think that you would be able to e__scape from George Smith's grasp would you_?" The proud man reverted back to his native language, English as he taunted at the teen in front of him.

"Why not, I certainly did before, and it got you landed in jail too." Ryoka mocked.

Geroge's face darkened, his grin getting eviler.

"Well, I'll make sure you won't be able to crawl away to your precious father this time." He jeered as he took out a knife, a sinister smile on his ugly face.

Ryoka gulped from where he sat, this was _not_ good. Not good at all.

* * *

_**Temple~**_

Yuki sighed in frustration as she tried to find Ryoka's location. Why was it so hard to find that baka?

Finally, she decided to give in as she took out a blue phone, dialing in keys rapidly.

Music flowed out as the screen lit up.

_Calling: Kenny…

* * *

_

_**Russia**_

"Huh?" Kenneth Howard muttered in confusion as he stared at the screen of his purple laptop, this couldn't be possible.

He gazed critically at the green dot labeled 'Ryoka' which was currently pointing over… a warehouse owned by one George Smith.

Looking at a red dot labeled 'Xandra', his frown got deeper as he saw that it was pointing over a house/temple owned by the Echizens.

_I know that George Smith kidnapped him once before, why would he be in one of the storehouse of that fatso? Also, Yuki's always w__ith him, this is puzzlingly!_

'Ring!'

He sighed as he took out a phone, but his face broke into a smile as he saw the Caller ID.

_Xandra_

He flipped open the phone, a hand straying across his forehead to tuck a few strands of his fringe behind his ears.

"Hello? You just called at the right time, Xandra."

* * *

**_Rikkai Dai_**

****"NIOU, 5O LAPS AROUND THE COURTS NOW, RIGHT NOW! NO HUGGING IN THE COURTS!" Yukimura yelled as Niou made to hug Yagyuu, causing said Trickster to blink in surprise.

_I thought PDA was okay in the courts just about a day ago? What had change Yukimura's mind? Don't tell me…_

"KIRIHARA, 100 LAPS FOR SLACKING DURING PRACTICE, DON'T ARGUE! WE DON'T TOLERATE SLACKING IN RIKKAIDAI!" Everyone winced as he used Kirihara's family name instead of the usual "Aka-Chan~".

"I swear buchou's acting more like a girl by the second. First, it's the girly looks. Second, it's the attire. And now, it's PMS?" Niou snorted in disbelief as he ran around, not seeing the sweet smile that had been sent in his direction.

"Care to repeat that, Niou Masaharu?" Sparkles appeared and surrounded the feminine boy's face, causing everyone to feel a chill went up their spine.

Niou gulped, Yukimura had never _ever_ called him by his full name before. He was dead, real dead. He just hoped he had time to write his will, no way was him letting his younger brother get his PSP!

"Yukimura, we need to have a talk." A gruff voice interrupted Yukimura's thoughts of how he would maim Niou. Aw, and he was so looking forward to taking his plan into action…

"Yes Sanada?" He asked, feigning ignorance. He could read his vice-captain like an open book.

"Alone." Sanada ordered, turning on his heels and headed towards the desolate back of the locker room.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow in amusement, was Genchirou going against him?

"I'll be back soon. You had better be practicing or else…"

He did not have to complete the sentence, for everyone knew the consequences of going against the sadist. And they were not willing to see it again, one time was enough for them to shiver in their sleeps.

* * *

_**Back to Ryoka**_

A choked scream came from the teen lying on the ground, his smooth skin lined with purple bruises and tears stained his pained face. He gasped for breath, eyes clouded as he struggled to get up.

"You have no idea how _pathetic_ you look like now." George sneered, throwing his head back as he released an insane laughter. So long, he had waited so long to pay those brats back. They had no idea how great he felt right now.

"Go to hell." The teen spat back defiantly and the once dim light in his golden eyes flickered brighter than ever.

Irritation crossed George's face, a grim scowl appearing.

"You won't be so cocky after I'm done with you." He growled out angrily as he pulled Ryoka up by the collar of his worn yukuta, causing Ryoka to wince at the sting of pain that shot through his body.

Click.

They turned as they heard the door closed, revealing a blonde boy who had a pair of sunglasses perched on his head.

Ryoka gasped as he was flung against the hard surface of the wall behind him.

"How many _fucking_ times must I tell you, Kevin, you are _not_ to disturb me when I specifically told you not to?" George barked as he backhanded the boy, causing Kevin's head to fling back and a red imprint to appear on his right cheek.

"Heh, since you're here anyway, you two can just stay in here." He sneered as he exited the dark room, closing the door with a loud 'Bang' behind him.

Kevin gazed dismally behind his father as he heard the door locked with a 'Click'.

* * *

_**Kenneth**_

"What, Ryoka was kidnapped?" Kenneth shrieked, eyes widening with horror as he slammed a hand on his expensive golden table.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Yuki's tired voice came out of the phone.

"… That baka's always getting into trouble and make us feel worried for him." Kenneth grumbled as he started to tap rapidly on his keyboard, a frown set in his handsome face.

"I know!" Yuki growled out in frustration, and Kenneth could imagine her pulling out a few strands of her long red hair.

"Chill, gal. I'm checking on his exact location now." Kenneth's eyes flashed as he finally found what he was looking for. His fingers closed over his mouse, clicking on a red dot in the screen.

"Found it." He smirked, bright white teeth blinding in the dark.

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai**_

"You wanted to talk, so talk, Sanada." Yukimura stated coolly as he leaned against the white wall of the locker room, arms crossed.

Sanada frowned, Yukimura had better get whatever that was bothering him out of his system now. The Nationals was starting soon, they could not afford to waste any more time for a petty fight.

"What's wrong, Seiichi?" He asked bluntly as always, his eyes gazing critically at his buchou.

Yukimura was startled for a moment, but quickly composed himself, an expressionless mask set on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, Sanada." He stated, and was about to turn away until a firm hand was set on his shoulder.

"Yukimura, I've been your friends for years. I know that something _is_ wrong. Tell me now." Sanada ordered.

Soft gasps came from behind a bush nearby, specifically coming from a certain Trickster and a Second-Year Ace.

What, you certainly did not expect the Rikkai Dai regulars to eavesdrops when their fuku-buchou and buchou was speaking right? Even though they would have to face the consequences later… They shivered to think about it.

Yukimura's face was grim, his eyes watering slightly. He won't cry, damn it!

He could not help himself as the tears started to drop, his lips quivering as he tried not to sob.

Yanagi, who was behind the bush, begin to scribble into his notebook furiously with his normally closed eyes wide. This… This was the first time he had ever seen Seiichi, the normally strong buchou of Rikkai Dai, cried. Seiichi had never let a tear fall in front of them, not even during his stay in the hospital.

But Yukimura, Yukimura was crying now…

Every regular was tensed, waiting to hear the person who had hurt their precious buchou so that they could '_fucking kill him', _as Kirihara quoted.

"He…he…" Yukimura's tear stained face was looking downwards as he choked on his words.

"He…Who is he?" Sanada prompted, not noticing the slight shuffling of the bush nearby as the other regulars leaned forward to hear what the two were saying.

"Ryoma, he cheated with me!" Yukimura cried out as he turned as began to sob hysterically into Sanada's shirt.

Sanada eyes went wide as he felt the wetness of his shirt. Echizen had cheated on Seiichi?

The Rikkai Dai regulars' faces turned grim at the outburst. Echizen was going to pay, and he was going to pay dearly all right. Nobody would hurt their buchou and get away with it.

No one, not even the person their buchou loved.

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"Quick, it's here, officers!" Yuki shouted, emitting relieved groans from the panting patrol behind her.

They marveled at how the younger girl could run so much faster than them, the grown men who had been trained to catch criminals. But of course, they did not know that she was a professional tennis player. This was probably just warm-up to her.

They stopped in front of an old building, the paint peeling and the roof looked like it was going to collapse anytime.

"!"

They gasped as they heard a pain-filled shout coming from inside.

"Well… We better go in." One of the officers, a black-haired man who looked about his thirties mumbled softly, an uneasy look on his face.

Yuki rolled her eyes in disgust. _Wimps_, she thought as she strolled in, her face set in determination.

_Ryoka, hang on. I'm here…

* * *

_

_**Ryoma**_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ryoma moaned as he was awoken by yet another phone call. Would those people _ever _stop calling and disturbing his beauty sleep?

He grumbled to himself slightly as he slowly stood up from his comfy bed, yawning as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and shuffling down to the living room, still in his pajamas.

"Moshi moshi? This is Echizen Ryoma." He said irritably into the speaker.

"Ara, Ryoma? Can you do your beloved senpai-tachi a favor and check out a place for me tomorrow?" The loud, sheepish voice of his Momo-Senpai effectively woke him, though he was still grumpy.

"Yadda, you woke me up." Ryoma growled out. Why would he help them?

One tried to suffocate him on a daily basis (Eiji), one feed poisons to him during practice (Inui), one worries too much (Oishi), one has a split-personality (Taka), one is a devil (Fuji), one is a wooden broomstick (Tezuka), one acts too much like a snake (Kaidoh)and one is too loud (Momo).

"Please?" The annoying voice whined, causing Ryoma to sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, where?" He gave in, causing a cheer to erupt from Momo.

"Arigatou, Echizen! It's at…"

* * *

_**Ryoka, a little while ago**_

"… Hey, you okay?" Ryoka asked the blonde boy, who was currently staring moodily at the closed door.

Kevin turned to him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you crazy? You're the one whose body is covered with bruises and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay just because I got a slap?" Kevin snorted, shaking his head as he brought his legs together and rested him arms on them.

"Well, some people say I'm crazy. So it might be possible." Ryoka shrugged weakly, a cheeky smile on his face.

Kevin blinked, really doubting the sanity of the guy before him.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kevin suddenly asked, taking Ryoka by surprise.

"Of course, I'm not immune to pain after all." Ryoka drawled, resting his head against the hard wall. "It's better when I talk… At least take my mind off it."

Kevin looked down, ashamed. Why couldn't his father ever do something good? He loathed his father.

"Let's get out of here." Kevin stated.

"How are we supposed to get out of the room when the door is locked? I'm not sure about you but I can't do a Houdini."

Kevin rolled his eyes, digging through the pockets of his pants before he finally gave a triumphant shout as he pulled out something.

"Found it!"

…

"You mean you have a key all along and you only take it out _now_?" Ryoka didn't know what to say anymore.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he slowly helped the teen up.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go."

* * *

_**Kenneth**_

"_All passengers of plane SQ-123 to Japan, please head to gate A-1 now. I repeat, all passengers of plane SQ-123 to Japan, please head to gate A-1 now."_

Kenneth sighed as he strolled along the floor of the airport, the sunglasses in his light-brown hair shining in the bright lights.

"Well, I hope that Japan will be fun." Kenneth smirked as he dragged his trolley bag towards the check-in point.

For some strange reason, the residents of Japan felt a chill went up their spines.

* * *

_-Yawns- Sorry, have to cut it off again. But I'm glad that I've finally updated this. School has been quite hectic, I have a chemistry test tomorrow… Well, reviews will be appreciated a lot. Thanks for reading!_

_Fadey~_

_Updated: 26 Jan'11 1:05 PM_


	17. Rescued

_AN: Yippee! Today's Chinese New Year Eve… he he, red packets ($. $)! Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I wish you all a happy Chinese New Year~ Reviews will be appreciated a lot. I would also like to thank everyone who had reviewed, alert, or add my story as a favorite. I'm really honored. ^^_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_The Rikkai Dai regulars' faces turned grim at the outburst. Echizen was going to pay, and he was going to pay dearly all right. Nobody would hurt their buchou and get away with it._

_No one, not even the person their buchou loved._

___THE AWESOME __LINE-BREAKER_

_"Well… We better go in." One of the officers, a black-haired man who looked about his thirties mumbled softly, an uneasy look on his face._

_Yuki rolled her eyes in disgust. Wimps, she thought as she strolled in, her face set in determination._

**_Ryoka, hang on. I'm here…_**

_THE AWESOME __LINE-BREAKER_

_evin rolled his eyes, digging through the pockets of his pants before he finally gave a triumphant shout as he pulled out something._

_"Found it!"_

_…_

_"You mean you have a key all along and you only take it out now?" Ryoka didn't know what to say anymore._

_Kevin rolled his eyes as he slowly helped the teen up._

_"Yeah yeah, let's just go."_

* * *

_**Chapter 18 – Rescued**_

"We better hurry…" Kevin bit his lips nervously as he helped Ryoka stumble along the pathway, the said teen wincing once in a while in pain. His dad would notice that something was wrong sooner or later.

"Sorry…" Ryoka mumbled out, jerking a bit as another sting of pain went up his body. Damn that stupid George Smith!

"It's alright." Kevin sighed as they hobbled slowly towards where they thought was the exit of the building. If Kevin's memory served him right, the exit would be right… here!

"Finally, we're going to get out of this dinky place!" Kevin cheered happily as his left hand closed around the doorknob, only to be stop roughly by a calloused hand.

"Did you really think that you could escape with that brat, Kevin?" A low voice growled dangerously into his ear, causing him to shiver violently with fright.

"I'm sorry…" Kevin whimpered out, but his father was far too gone with revenge to care.

Kevin gasped as he was pushed violently against the wooden door, releasing the wide-eyed Ryoka in the instance.

"Fucking ungrateful brat, I raised you and this is the repayment I get? I should have left you in the streets to die after killing your bitch of a mother!" George shouted as he kicked the teen in the stomach.

Ryoka snapped out of his motionless state as Kevin's breath was knocked out of him, making the blonde "Oomph!" in surprise.

George raised a hand, intend on hitting his son until Kevin would not dare disobey him ever again.

He lashed out, only to blink in surprise as a hand pushed his away.

George turned, eyes flaming with anger as he turned to the Echizen brat.

"Heh, I almost forgot about you… While, I'm glad that you reminded me~" George purred disgustingly as he curled a strong hand around Ryoka's frail neck. An insane light was in his eyes now, causing both of the teens to shiver with fear.

He tightened his hold, causing Ryoka to gasp for breath.

Ryoka could not breath, could not move. Black spots were appearing in his vision as he began to get weaker and weaker. He tried to struggle, do anything, to stop the man strangling him.

Kevin watched with wide eyes on the floor, he… he had to do something, and quickly! His sharp eyes scanned the grounds, lighting up as they spotted something.

Kevin's heart beat wildly as he inched closer and closer towards the metal pole. He gave a mental shout of triumph as his hands closed around it, standing up as stealthily as he could.

Heart caught in his throat, he let out a shout as he ran towards his father, the metal pole raised in his hands.

George Smith turned when he heard the shout, lessening his hold on the teen's neck.

_THUNK!_

Kevin dropped the metal pole, his hands were trembling. _Did he just… knock his father unconscious?_

Yes, he knew that his father was an asshole. But George was still his father after all!

Slowly, he turned towards the unconscious man, gasping in shock as he noticed the pool of blood forming on the ground.

He hadn't whacked that hard… right?

"FREEZE, YOU'VE BEEN SURROUNDED!"

The door slammed open.

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai**_

"Neh, now buchou is acting even weirder than before!" Kirihara chewed on his lower lip, eyes fixed on his buchou with worry.

"You think so?" Marui snorted, sarcasm seeping through his words. Leave it to Kirihara, their ever oblivious but scary kouhai, to state the obvious.

"Now is not the time for your childish banters." Yagyuu chided, pinning a glare that was of no effect to the boy as his eyes were hidden behind those glasses of his.

"… You know something? Buchou looks like he's… heartbroken. Puri~" Niou muttered, putting a finger on the chin of his tilted head in deep thought.

"Yeah, he looks like one of those fangirls when we reject them!" Marui popped a bubble.

"But the only person Buchou's dating is…" Jackal trailed off.

"Don't say… they broke up?" Yanagi's eyes were wide open. This was not supposed to happen, his data stated so!

"What, you didn't expect this?" Five voices, even Yagyuu's, chimed in surprise.

"According to my data, there would only be a 1% chance of this happening. Though if we include factors like Segaiku's Tensai… It's not really unexpected." Yanagi mumbled as he began to scribble madly into his book.

Why did he not think of this? It must be the influence of hanging out too much with Akaya… who had probably passed on some of his idiotic traits to Yanagi. Should he get a mask, he did not want to get infected by idiocy again!

"Yanagi-Sempai, are you there? HEY! YANAGI-SEMPAI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" All of the third year regulars cringed at the loudness of the shout, some were tempted to cover their ears, but did not do so as they did not want to look weak.

"Huh… What?" The Rikkai Dai tennis team got to see _the_ Yanagi Renji, one of the feared Three Demons, being startled.

"Damn, I wish I had a camera." Niou muttered disappointedly. Such a good blackmail opportunity wasted!

"So you mean that it was all that _Fuji Syuusuke's_ fault?" Kirihara growled, eyes beginning to fill with blood.

"Calm down, Bakaya. Getting mad won't get you anywhere. The only thing we can do now is… ah, take revenge, puri~" Niou smirked, showing why he was nicknamed the Trickster as his eyes lit up maliciously.

The regulars felt relieved that the smirk was not directed to them, but Segaiku's Fuji. Niou's serious pranks were… horrible, no one ever wanted to go through it. The few unfortunate ones, who had gone through it, would _shiver_ at the _sight_ of a strand of silver hair.

"Let's go and ask buchou." Akaya demanded, causing his sempais' jaws to drop.

"Wow, did he just decide to do something that is not stupid, violent, or crazy?" Marui asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

"I know… I'm scared too." Niou whimpered as he inched behind Yagyuu, looking like the sky was going to fall anytime.

"Hey, I'm not that bad right?" Akaya flamed in anger and embarrassment.

…

"ANSWER ME, SEMPAI-TACHI!"

* * *

_**Kenneth**_

"You mean we're lost?" Kenneth asked, horrified. He did not have any time to lose!

His chauffer began to sweat profusely. Oh no, was he going to be fired on the first day of his new job?

"I'm sorry Howard-Sama. There was a roadblock just now so I thought that if we made a detour, we would end up in the place you wanted. I did not know that it would lead us to here…" His apologized, his hand clutching tightly onto the wheel of the white limo.

"… It's okay. Wait here, I'll just step out for a moment to ask for directions." Kenneth sighed. Just his luck for him to forget to charge his GPS locater!

He opened the door, getting out before the chauffer could scamper out to open the door for him.

Kenneth's pale blue eyes lit up with happiness as he spotted the school right in front of him. _Lucky~_

He peered at the sign in front of him.

_Rikkai Dai Fuzoku_

He walked in, humming softly even though he was nearly panicking a moment ago. Hey, who said that he couldn't enjoy the magnificent view?

Just as he was about to walk onto the steps leading to the main building…

"BUCHOU, HANG IN THERE!"

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"Move in!" One of the officers, which she made out as the chief of the platoon, shouted. They gave shouts of "Hai!" as they charged in, raising their guns as they did.

Two of them kicked open the door, causing the wooden thing to fall with a loud 'Thud'. Well, it was old anyway.

A shocked gasp came from Yuki as she noticed the unconscious Ryoka lying on the floor, bruises littering his body and the traces of finger marks on his neck.

"Ryoka, are you alright?" She shouted as she sped towards him, her red hair flying as she crouched down beside him, looking at his wounds with worry.

Ryoka jerked as she her hand accidentally landed on a sore spot, and she immediately released it.

"Sorry…" Yuki apologized even though Ryoka did not seem to hear her.

She turned, carrying Ryoka in her hands, only to gape at the sight before her.

Yuki had rushed in, her entire mind focused on Ryoka, thus not seeing Kevin and the unconscious George.

"Why… are you guys pointing your guns at the kid?" She asked, scrambling forward with a scary look on her face.

The police officers gulped, she reminded them too much of their mothers. They felt like they were just being reprimanded for stealing a cookie from the kitchen.

"Well you see Miss Echizen…" One started.

"Yuki, call me Yuki." She interrupted, causing the officer to nod quickly.

"Well you see Miss Yuki," Yuki gave up. "He's the son of the kidnapper over there. So he must have helped with the kidnapping of Echizen Ryoka."

Kevin glared, his hands being held behind by an officer. _So just because his father was a kidnapper, they expected him to be one too?_

Everyone shrank back in fear as a dark cloud that shot out lightning once in a while appeared on top of Yuki's red head.

"SO just because his father is the criminal, you take him as a criminal too? Well, judging from the state Ryoka is in now. He would have been no shape to knock out that bumbling idiot over there. The only who could have caused the nasty bump on George's head was him, the son of George!" She snapped.

The officers squeaked, immediately releasing their hold on Kevin. They did not want to die just yet.

"Is the ambulance here?" Yuki asked worriedly as Ryoka hissed in pain.

"Hai, it is right outside." An officer attempted to help her carry (the quite heavy) Ryoka out, but Yuki brushed him off.

She sighed in relief as she put Ryoka onto a stretcher, which two paramedics had rushed towards her with. She was going to make him cut down on the amount of coffee he drank every morning, her arms felt like they were dead!

"Kevin-San, do you want me to contact your mother for you? She must be worried" Yuki asked, causing a dark look to flash on Kevin's face.

"Nah, that won't be necessary. She's dead, that bastard killed her." He stated bitterly, wrapping his arms around himself.

The officers and Yuki gasped in horror. How much had this child gone through?

"… Then do you have any relatives that you can go to?" She inquired.

"No."

"I'm afraid that we would have to send you to an orphanage then. We can't let a teen live by himself." The chief sighed.

_Tug!_

"Huh… Ryoka! I thought you were unconscious?" Yuki's green eyes look worriedly at Ryoka's pale face.

He glared at her, jerking his head towards Kevin with a wince.

"… What do you mean?" Yuki asked, crouching down to his eye level with confusion.

He grimaced as he shook his head, mouthing words that Yuki could barely catch.

_Adobt… no, adopt?_

"You really want to do that?"

Ryoka nodded, face set with determination.

Yuki sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Leave it to you to adopt every orphan you see huh… Well, that's just you, I guess. Alright, I'll help you with the paperwork." She smiled gently as he closed his eyes in peace.

Kevin gaped behind them, was Ryoka really going to adopt him?

Suddenly, the chief chuckled, a warm smile stretching across his wrinkled face.

He shook his head, indicating that it was nothing.

_Echizen Ryoka… You're really something._

The chief took his hat off as the ambulance left, revealing startling black hair.

_Youngsters these days…_

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai**_

"Okay, practice is over. Rest well, the Nationals is coming." Yukimura said emotionlessly, turning as he was done.

The regulars sent determine looks to one another. They were going to speak to their buchou now.

"… Seiichi, we have something to say." Yanagi started, his hands were empty from his data books for once.

"Hmm, what do you guys have to say?" Yukimura tilted his head to the right with a frown on his face.

"Buchou, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day!" Kirihara voiced out, so much for going slowly.

But the other regulars nodded along, Yukimura had _indeed_ been acting strangely all day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Seiichi, it's time to end practice." Yanagi said to Yukimura, the others standing behind him, sweating profusely from the many laps they had been running._

…

"_Seiichi, it's time to end practice." Yanagi repeated. But still, Yukimura did not respond._

"_Seiichi, it's time to end practice!" Yanagi shouted this time, waving a hand in front of the dazed buchou's face._

"_Huh? Oh sorry…" Yukimura mumbled before he clapped his hands, capturing the attention of the members of the tennis team._

_The regulars shot looks among themselves. Yup, something was definitely wrong with Yukimura._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"Did that brat hurt you? I swear I'll kill him!" Everyone sighed as Kirihara went devil mode again.

But Yukimura flinched at what Kirihara had burst out, telling them what they wanted to know.

"So it_ did_ have something to do with Echizen Ryoma after all. What happened?" Yagyuu asked, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah, what, puri~" Niou's eyes were deadly, his ponytail swishing from side to side.

Yukimura bit his lips, looking away from them.

"You have no need to know." He stated coldly.

"But we _want_ to." Marui's voice cut in, firm and serious for once.

"That's right. Buchou, you were the one who would always listen to our problems." Kirihara said. "Like when my father hit me, when Yagyuu-Sempai's parents almost disowned him for being gay, and Niou-Sempai's parents ignoring him and all that."

Niou and Yagyuu nodded. To them, Yukimura was better than any parent they had.

Surprisingly, Sanada cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"Seiichi, Rikkai Dai is more than a team. We're a _family_. Please, tell us." He whispered the last part out, even though his eyes showed out he felt.

_We want to help._

The regular's eyes went wide in horror as tears drip from Yukimura's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want to look weak in front of all of you…" He whispered out, causing the team to crowd around their buchou.

"Too much pressure on anyone, even you, buchou, will cause them to crumble someday." Yagyuu stated wisely as he joined in the group hug.

"Always the know-it-all, aren't you Hiroshi?" Niou chuckled, getting a glare from the Gentleman.

That lightened the tension, smiles appearing on the strained faces.

"So, can you tell us now, buchou?" Jackal finally said.

"… I caught Ryoma kissing Segaiku's Fuji Syuusuke." Yukimura sobbed, tears staining his pretty face.

Sighs came from the Rikkai Dai regulars.

"Just like what I expected." Yanagi muttered.

"You mean you expected Ryoma to cheat on me?"

"No, I expected you to misunderstand Ryoma. Did you even stay to ask him why they were kissing?" Yanagi asked, though he already knew the answer.

Yukimura's face flashed with pain.

"I… I don't know! I just don't know what to believe in anymore…" He crumbled to the floor suddenly, causing his team to go hysterical.

"BUCHOU, HANG IN THERE!"

* * *

_**Ryoma**_

"Moshi moshi, wait what? He's at a hospital?" Ryoma shouted, his hair splayed across his face.

"… Which one? Okay, Kanagawa Hospital… I'll be there soon!" He slammed the phone down as he hobbled as fast as he could towards his room.

_Stupid aniki! You better be alright or I'll never forgive you!_

* * *

Sorry, I've to go to sleep, so I'll have to cut it off. I hope that you enjoyed it, and once again, a happy Chinese new year to you!

I'll update The Secret Identity of A Rock by next week.

Reviews will be appreciated and please do tell me about any errors in this chapter.

Fadey~

_Updated: 2 Feb'11 11:38PM_


	18. Hospitalized

_**Fadey: **__Thanks for all those reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I was really happy. __ Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!__ This chapter is dedicated to Yuuta, happy birthday! :D Sorry for the shorter chapter, it was... kinda rushed._

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews **__(Thank you all for reviewing!): _

MooNLeSS MiDNiGHT – _Well, I tried to update as soon as possible. But I was working on other fics, so it took quite a while, sorry. :) _

_KyouyaOotori17 – _**Chapter 16: **Right, no one hurts Yukimura and gets away with it! But you should probably send the glare to Fuji instead. ^^**Chapter 17: **You're an observant reader. : ) I don't think most of my readers realized the significant of the name of the hospital^^ I give you ten points!

_RenKun-Sensei__: _I hope so too –giggles- Can't give away any spoiler now! You're right, every romance have drama… or it wouldn't be fun! XD Tried to update as soon as I could, hope you enjoy it!

_DaPurpleDino: _Haha, you'll find out in this chapter! Hope that you got a lot of red packets! ;)

_Skidney: _Thanks a lot!

_Kakita101: _Yeah, poor Ryoma. Hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter~

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Yukimura's face flashed with pain._

_"I… I don't know! I just don't know what to believe in anymore…" He crumbled to the floor suddenly, causing his team to go hysterical._

_"BUCHOU, HANG IN THERE!"_

_"Moshi moshi, wait what? He's at a hospital?" Ryoma shouted, his hair splayed across his face._

_"… Which one? Okay, Kanagawa Hospital… I'll be there soon!" He slammed the phone down as he hobbled as fast as he could towards his room._

_Stupid aniki! You better be alright or I'll never forgive you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 – Terror of the silent…/ The Nationals begins**_

"BUCHOU, HANG IN THERE!"

Sanada rushed to his captain in alarm, eyes wider than usual. Yukimura could _not_ have a relapse right? He just had an operation!

Yanagi had just pulled out his phone when they heard a shout.

"Oi, is everything okay?" The regulars looked up, only to be surprised at the sight of a foreigner. His Japanese was barely accented!

"What do you think?" Kirihara snapped angrily, he would have gone into Devil mode if he wasn't so worried for his buchou.

"No need to get snappy…" Kenneth (it's obvious) pouted, before he crouched down and hoisted Yukimura from Sanada's grasp with unexpected strength.

"I have a car waiting, come with me." He ordered as he ran, leaving a dumbstruck team behind him.

"… We should probably follow him." Yanagi struck them out of their daze.

"WAIT FOR US!" Kirihara shouted as he ran anxiously after the brown-haired teen. Sheesh, that guy was fast!

As they all scrambled into the car (it's a limo fit for… 12? Anyway, it fitted them all.), they did not notice a pair of dark black eyes staring after them in shock.

_Kenny, what are you doing here?_

* * *

_**Hospital**_

"Please be alright…" Yuki whispered as she wrapped her hands around her arms, leaning her elbows on her legs.

It's not that Ryoka had very serious injuries, but as they rushed him into the emergency room, his face was deathly pale and his right arm was stuck out in a weird angle.

"Xandra-nee-san, is onii-chan alright?" Yuki blinked, startled out of her thoughts as she turned towards the person who had shouted. That nickname… she hadn't been called that for years.

"Ryoma, you… remember?" She asked in disbelief, her worry for Ryoka currently thrown aside.

Ryoma eyes widened in shock as he realized his mistake, he hadn't meant to reveal it! He had been so worried that all his rational thoughts were gone.

An awkward smile went onto his face.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, not meeting her fiery gaze.

"What th-?" Ryoma gasped as hands flung around his shoulders, a face burying itself against his right shoulder.

"Thank goodness!" Yuki sobbed, not being able to hold in her emotion anymore. "Ryoka and I were so worried…"

Ryoma gulped, not liking the situation at all. Sure, he had lost most of his memories and they must have been super worried, but an older girl… crying against his shoulder wasn't really that comfortable.

"…. Er, it's okay now." He stated dumbly. _Get off now! _He panicked as his eyebrow twitched.

Luckily, Yuki finally let go off him, wiping her tears.

"Sorry about that…" She mumbled, face red with embarrassment. "I don't know what got over me."

"It's alright." He said bluntly as always as he stared at the closed door of the room his brother was in, what was taking them so long? Ryoka shouldn't have been hurt _that_ bad... _right?_

* * *

_**Fuji**_

_I'm an idiot…_ Unshed tears blurred his vision as he wrapped his arms around his legs, leaning his body against the wall behind him. Fuji Syuusuke would certainly be a sight to see in his pathetic state now.

Why had he acted on impulse? He always did what he felt was right, not caring about the other's person feeling. No wonder Yuuta had left for St. Rudolph.

He curled up in the warm blankets on his soft bed. His lips were quivering violently, tears starting to fall, wetting his long lashes in the process.

Fuji smiled bitterly into the arms that covered his face, his fringe splaying across his face, making the room seemed even darker than before.

Why was it that every time he reached out for the light, he only sank deeper into darkness?

* * *

_**Outside**_

Tezuka sighed as he strolled along the peaceful path of Fuji's house. He titled his bespectacled face up as he inhaled deeply. If he wanted to face Fuji, he had better be prepared.

He had known the Tensai for three years, and through this three years, he had learnt the hard way that Fuji kept his secrets so close to himself that you would have to pry it off him.

Really, _really _have to pry it off him.

His face morphed into a scowl, taking advantage of the fact that no one was around him and Fuji was probably not waiting to take a picture of him displaying his emotions. Why was school life filled with so much drama?

Tezuka made a mental to buy ten more bottles of aspirin. Ah, what would he do without aspirins?

… He would probably have died of headaches.

Tezuka shook his heads to clear those idiotic thoughts in his mind. He had to take care of Fuji's problem now, the Nationals starts in two days. And there was still Ryoma's problem to settle with, the tennis-crazed boy was probably filled with loath for the sadistic tensai now.

He knocked on the wooden door loudly, frowning slightly as no one answered.

_Guess no one's home… Maybe if I try-?_

He turned the doorknob, a little surprised as the door inched open.

Tezuka headed in, reminding himself to give Fuji a scolding for leaving his door unlocked. A robber or some sort could have crept in!

He went up the stairs slowly, wrinkles appearing on his mature face. Was that sobbing he heard?

Tezuka finally reached the door leading to Fuji's bedroom, as indicated by the sign 'Syuusuke~' hanging on the wooden door.

"Fuji… Can I come in?" He asked politely, hearing a muffled groan which he deemed as a yes.

"Okay, I'm coming in now." Tezuka opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

_**Rikkai Dai and Kenneth**_

_SCREEE!_

"Okay, we're here!" Kenneth made the unnecessary announcement as the limo screeched to a stop, causing the Rikkai Dai regulars to bang against each other.

"Itai…" Kirihara sniffled as a bump could be seen on his head, which he had banged against the window.

"Idiot, how did you managed to get a driving license? You're lucky that no one else had to be admitted into a hospital." Niou swore loudly from where he was, sprawled on the dirty ground surrounded by smelly shoes.

A curtain separating the front and black seats was pulled up.

"I wasn't driving, he was." Kenneth retorted with a grin on his face as he pointed to the chauffer behind him.

Seven pairs of eyes glared at the poor man.

"Shouldn't… Shouldn't you take him out of the car and into the hospital now…?" The, surprisingly smarter than he looked and acted, man squeaked out.

Everyone paled, rushing out of the door and almost falling like dominos in the process. Luckily, Sanada had a good grip on Yukimura, whom Kenneth had passed quickly when they had gotten into the car.

Kenneth slammed both doors closed. Those teens really cared about their captain a lot… huh.

* * *

_**Fuji**_

Fuji quickly wiped the last of his tears as the door opened. He did not want to look weak in front of Tezuka.

"Saa… Do you need something, Mitsu~?" He put on a smile.

Tezuka frowned, though it wasn't that noticeable as his lips only turned down a millimeter.

"Fuji… your otoutou came to my house earlier because he was worried about you." Tezuka said sternly as he adjusted his glasses.

Fuji blinked in surprise, when had Yuuta become so observant?

"Gomensai… He must have disturbed you." Fuji still did not look into Tezuka's hazel eyes.

"Ah…"

"Why did you come here?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji… Do you still love Ryoma?" Tezuka suddenly sprung the question, causing Fuji to blink in surprise.

"Why do you ask that? Of course I do." Fuji frowned, a strange feeling churning in his chest.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka pinned him with a gaze.

Fuji shuffled under Tezuka's gaze, what was Tezuka doing?

"Why?"

"Because… because I don't think I love him anymore…" As Fuji stared at him with a death glare, he amended his statement. "I mean, I still like him as a friend, but I don't get the warm feeling I used to have when I see him."

Fuji stared, was Tezuka really telling the truth?

"But… I thought that you really liked him? What changed?"

Fuji was startled when Tezuka smiled, the human rock was actually _smiling_, and they had not just won the Nationals! (According to Inui, there would be an 84.97% chance that Tezuka would smile then)

"I realized… that I loved someone else all along. Ryoma, he's more like a little brother to me." Tezuka turned to Fuji with a serious look.

"Fuji, the one I love… is you."

Fuji eyes went wide as a pair of lips descended on his.

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"Ryoma, I'm going to get something for us to eat, okay?" Yuki whispered softly to Ryoma, who nodded, nearly dozing off in his curled up position between two hospital chairs.

Yuki sighed as she just turned and walked away. It was understandable for Ryoma to be dozing off now. It had been a long day after all.

"I wonder where that gadget maniac is, he said that he would be here soon… Maybe he got lost? What am I saying, of course he's lost!" Yuki scowled as she fished out a phone from her pocket, quickly dialing some numbers.

_Calling: Baka No.2…_

* * *

_**Kenneth**_

Kenneth leaned against the wall and yawned. Oh damn, the jet lag was catching up with him.

_Ring! Ring! _The sound an incoming call broke the stony silence in the halls.

Shooting an apologetic look at the teens beside him, he began searching his pockets.

"Nope, not this one… Not this one either…" Everyone watched in amazement as he began to take out many electronic gadgets, a look of concentration on his face.

"Ah ha, found it!" He smirked in triumph as he took out a vibrating phone, clicking the 'ANSWER' button.

"Yo, this is Kenny." Kenneth had no qualms about acting as a teenager now, no one from home was here anyway. He didn't have to act like the rich heir of the Howard Corps, and only his friends had this number anyway.

"BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kenneth winced as a feminine scream nearly broke his eardrums.

He quickly walked away, not wanting to disturb the downcasted Rikkai Dai regulars.

"Shh… I'm in a hospital now, Kanagawa Hospital to be exa-." Kenneth blinked as he spotted a familiar red-head just around the corner.

"Yuki, wait for me!"

* * *

_**Operation Room**_

"His injuries are fine now… But about _that_, we'll have to tell the bad news to his relatives." The head surgeon sighed, shaking his head. Poor boy, it'll be a hard time to adjust to his… disability.

His colleagues nodded as they began to remove all the surgery equipments.

As they boy was wheeled out of the room, the surgeon frowned at the medical report in his hands.

A 10% chance, but… will he be able to do it?

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"What's taking him so long to answer a damn call?" Yuki growled in frustration as she began to walk down the long corridors of the hospital, not looking at where she was going at all.

"Yo, this is Kenny." The irritating voice greeted her.

"BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed angrily, hearing a wince from the other end of the call.

There was silence for a moment before a hushed voice whispered.

"Shh… I'm in a hospital now, Kanagawa Hospital to be exa-." Yuki frowned as the voice was cut off, stopping behind the corner she had just turned.

"Yuki, wait for me!"

"Huh?" She barely had time to turn before somebody tackled her from behind.

"Kenny!" Yuki sighed in relief as she embraced the older boy tightly, tears coming into her eyes.

"Woah woah woah, Yuki… can't… breathe…" Kenneth choked out, his face turning blue from the lack of air.

Unknown to them, the Rikkai Dai regulars had snuck after Kenneth in curiosity.

"Wasn't she dating that brat's aniki? Don't tell me… she's a two-timer?" Kirihara gasped dramatically, getting exasperated looks from his sempai-tachi, whose heads were also put around the corner of the walls, making a straight line.

They looked creepy, just like stalkers, though Yanagi was already one.

"Keep quiet, bakaya." Niou whispered harshly, getting a cute glare from his kouhai.

"Meanie."

* * *

_**Ryoma~**_

"Little boy… wake up." Ryoma frowned, getting annoyed in his sleepy state for some reason. Why was someone disturbing his precious sleep?

"Nngh…" He groaned as he simply turned over, and was startled at the lack of his usual comfy mattress.

_Bonk!_

"Itai!" Ryoma yelped, glaring as some dared to _chuckle_ at his pain.

"What?" He snapped out, golden eyes narrowed with anger.

"Sorry… Your brother's currently being wheeled into room 131B as we speak. Maybe you should go call the girl who had been waiting with you for the past few hours? She seemed very worried to me." An old woman smiled wrinkly, wearing the trademark green nurse uniform.

Ryoma nodded his thanks as he stood up, immediately breaking into a run.

As he passed by many patients and workers, getting quite a few disapproving glares from them as he continued to run in the corridors, he frowned. Not a single strand of red hair could be spotted, where could Yuki be?

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"Woah woah woah, Yuki… can't breathe…" Kenneth choked out, his face turning blue from the lack of air.

Yuki immediately released Kenneth, a light blush forming on her face.

"Sorry… I seem to be doing that a lot these days." She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, it's okay. How's Ryoka? I heard that you've finally met Ryoma again?" Kenenth asked, eyes shining with curiosity and worry.

"Eh? That brat's brother is in the hospital too? MMPHFT!" Muffled shouts were heard, accompanied by the sound of scuffling and struggling.

"ITAI, HE BIT ME!" A howl was heard, unmistakably the sound of the silver-head teen she had heard just a few days ago.

Yuki growled in anger, eyes smoldering as her hair seems to fly in sudden gusts of wind.

"YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR EAVESDROPPING!" Yuki seemed to roar with fury, the attempts of Kenneth trying to tell that it was a hospital and she was supposed to be quiet.

"Xandra Nee-Chan, XANDRA NEE-CHAN!" Everyone was startled as a shout came from the corner, loud thumping sounds filling the room.

"Ryoma?" That simple question snapped the Rikkai Dai regulars out of their shock.

"What are _YOU _doing here?" Kirihara shouted.

"Huh?" Ryoma skidded to a stop, paling as he caught sight of the yellow and black uniform.

Not now…

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed it! -Giggles- Another cliffhanger huh.

And, there will be more yaoi in the future (sorry MM).

I'm going to sleep now, please do inform me of any errors.^^

Reviews, favs, and alerts will be greatly appreciated. I'll be updating Light next.

I also have a LiveJournal account, by the way, though I go there to rant about RL mostly… It's called: fadeydalite. I'll try to post ideas for my other fics (Which I haven't post) there during the holidays. But there's not really everything now, only angry posts from a girl who hates her school life. Yeah, that's it.

Well, good night!

Fadey~

_Updated: 18 Feb 11:54PM_


	19. Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauties

_**Ryoma: -Cough-**__* The authoress has decided to discontinue this story cause __**–BONKS-**_

_**Fadey:**__ What did you just say, Ry-o-ma?_

_**Ryoma: -Gulp- **__Nothing~ __**-blinks innocently-**_

_**Fadey: -Growls- **__Just __because you don't want to confront the Rikkai Dai regulars, don't say something like that!_

_**Ryoma: -Pout- **__Fine… Soweee…_

_A/N: Well, we've finally reached the middle point of Lost Memories… I know what you're thinking. Probably: So long? I guess I stretched the chapters too long… Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who have added this story as a favorite or alerted it, and a major great big HUG to everyone who has reviewed. ^^ I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and continue to support my debut story._

_Also, I've added Hyotei in this chapter, just because there hasn't been enough appearance for them… though a certain Ore-Sama's rant could have contributed to it. ^^_

_P.S I'm sorry for the late update… School work buried me. But I managed to crawl back up to f__inish this. –smiles proudly-_

_Review replies at the bottom_

_Warnings:__ Hmmm, __as usual, __yaoi__ and might contain a little swear words. ^^_

_Disclaimer: __No, I don't own Prince of Tennis… I'm not on par with t__he sugoi Konomi-Sensei, thank you._

**_TAKE NOTE: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

_**Lost Memories – Chapter 20: Confrontation**_

The silence was unbearable. Ryoma could hear every breath, every fidget, every single thing that everyone did.

After an uncomfortable exchange of stares (and glares), a voice broke it.

"Echizen Ryoma," Kirihara sneered. "I'm going to kill you."

Yuki and Kenneth gasped as the teen's eyes turned red.

Surprisingly, the rookie of Segaiku just ignored him and pulled on the female red-head's sleeve.

"Xandra nee-chan, the doctor says to go to Onii-chan's room as soon as possible." He said softly, but the sensitive ears of Rikkai Dai regulars' picked it up.

_So he's brother is in the hospital soon… _Yanagi scribbled the data into a purple notebook. What a coincidence, at the same hospitals…

"Hey, did you hear me?" Kirihara snarled, but Ryoma had already turned and walked away.

"Oi, brat, you stop right there!"

_That bastard! _Kirihara growled as he took a final glance of the closed door leading to his buchou's room, and left.

* * *

**Fuji**

_W__ait__… what? _Fuji gasped against those warm lips, eyes wide open with shock.

Tezuka liked him? But he thought… he thought that Tezuka like Ryoma…?

"Wait!" He gasped out, face tinted pink as he struggled against the strong grip on him. What was Tezuka doing? The stoic buchou was not one to act so rashly.

"I…I… Don't you love Ryoma?" Fuji stuttered out. As much as he hated to say it, even Fuji himself was having mixed feelings now.

Tezuka was staring at him, those dark hazel eyes piercing his soul.

"I do. But I realized that I only loved him as family, nothing more. You're the one I'm in love with, Syuusuke." Fuji could only blink in shock at those words.

Did he love really Ryoma? Or did he only love Ryoma as a little brother, a best friend… or a cute kouhai? What was this warm feeling in his heart now? When Tezuka stared at him, it felt like his heart was going to burst…

Confused, Fuji did not stop Tezuka as those warm lip descended on his again.

He moaned against Tezuka, a hand reaching up to clutch those dark brown locks…

"Oh. My. Gosh." A horrified voice stated.

**Thump.**

* * *

**Hyotei**

"Gakuto, Oshitari, have a match against Shishido and Chotarou now!" The obnoxious voice of Hyotei's Buchou shouted, electing groans from said players.

"Atobe, we've been playing for _six_ hours straight since your pompous self excused us from lessons earlier today. For goodness sake, _give us a BREAK_!" Shishido yelled out his frustration for the whole Hyotei to hear.

Even Oshitari was panting heavily, his blue hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"He's right, Atobe. Everyone's completely burned out. Let's end it for today." Oshitari wiped his face with a towel that one of the freshmen had just handed him.

"…Fine, you're all dismissed." Atobe's tone was cold and short. They knew that he was _pissed_, with the Nationals near and all.

They nibbled their lips as he turned, ignoring them as he continued to run laps.

"I think buchou's mad at us…" Jirou frowned, looking at the dark cloud hanging over said buchou's head.

Shishido snorted. "You think?"

Jirou pouted, did Shishido had to be _that_ mean all the time?

"I'm going to take a nap." The volley-specialist announced as he flopped down on a bench, getting quite a few eye-rolls from the many tennis members who heard him.

_What's new?_

* * *

**Hospital**

"Hey, what's your problem, brat!" Kirihara snapped as he caught up with Ryoma easily with his one-foot split step.

He tried to grab onto the flying sleeves of the shirt, but the freshman shoved his hands off.

Smoldering cat-like eyes stared straight at him, causing him to flinch. All the blood was slowing flowing out from his eyes, returning to the normal, bratty green they were.

"This is a _hospital_, so shut up!" Ryoma spat angrily at the black-haired teen.

Kirihara took a step back in surprise, what could have gotten the brat so mad?

Huffing softly, Ryoma strode ahead, looking ahead with a frown.

_Annoying Baka that doesn't know how to mind his own business!_

* * *

"Ah… You must be Echizen Ryoka's family." Ryoma sighed in relief as he stopped in front of a bespectacled man clad in white.

"How is he?" Yuki spoke for him, in fear for the worst.

"Well… he suffered from quite a few injuries but he should recover in no time. However, we will have to check again when he wakes up as he had a lack of oxygen for a while. There might have been further injuries in his brain." The doctor stated stoically.

_It would be better if I tell them about __that__ when the patient is conscious…_

Ryoma stared at him sharply.

_He's hiding something big from us… but why?_

"Can we go in now?" Ryoma took a nervous glance at the close door with a heavy weight in his heart. What could be awaiting him behind that door?

The doctor nodded.

"But do be quiet, the patient is still sleeping. Please press the call button or inform a nurse to find me when he wakes up."

They watched the man dressed in white left with a critical gaze.

Sheesh, did he think that they would not know that he was hiding something?

"What are _you _still doing here?" Ryoma spat as he caught sight of those messy black curls. Why did Rikkai Dai only know how to make trouble for him?

"Why can't we be here? It's not like you own this hospital anyway." Kirihara snarled back. He was going to find out what happened even if it killed him.

Buchou had said that curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it right back to life. And whatever his buchou said, Kirihara believed.

Ryoma took a deep, shuddering breath.

Okay, he was going to stay calm… What did his mother always liked to say? Oh right, count to ten…

_One, two…_

"**I bet you secretly wanted to sneak into buchou's room and hurt him again right?"**

Ryoma clenched his fists. _Three, four…_

"**Well, I won't let you!"**

Ryoma's breathing picked up.

_Five, six…_

"**I don't know why buchou even likes you? I mean, you're just a brat!"**

He struggled not to punch Kirihara.

_Seven, eight…_

"**I bet you don't even love buchou!"**

_Well, damn self-control._

**BANG!**

The Rikkai Dai regulars stared in shock as the fist connected with Kirihara's nose.

Kirihara gave a muffled shout as he covered his bleeding nose with his hands. It hurt!

"Oi, brat, are you alright?" Niou asked worriedly. Annoying or not, the brat was still Rikkai's brat after all.

Kirihara sniffled, barely fighting down tears.

Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal sighed in unison. Kirihara had done it again.

Prying away the fingers gently, Jackal sighed at the damage done. If there were children nearby, they would have thought that Kirihara was Rudolph.

"There is a 66% that we'll need a doctor. Come on, let's go." Yanagi sighed as he led the way. He shouldn't have been surprised though. After all, there was a 58.76% chance that this would happen.

As the Rikkai Dai regulars trailed off, Ryoma sighed in relief. Peace at last!

Turning back to the door, he gulped. _Okay, now time for __this__…_

* * *

**Fuji**

Fuji Yuuta sighed in relief as he woke up to find himself on his own bed.

Good, that was only a nightmare. There was no Tezuka kissing his aniki, no _freaking _way.

Yuuta hummed good naturally as he sat up, pushing his blanket aside, only to stumble and almost fall off his bed at the sight before him.

His smiling aniki, and a certain stoic buchou, was staring straight at him.

"This is _so _not happening." Yuuta paled, not even realizing he had just spoken his thought out loud.

* * *

**Hyotei**

"_Jirou, Jirou, wake up." _

Jirou groaned, what could possibly be disturbing his beautiful sleep?

"_JIROU!"_

"Fine, fine, I'm awake…" Jirou groaned as he woke up, only to nearly squeal as he scampered back.

"Bu-buchou, what are you doing here?" He squeaked in surprise.

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Ore-Sama attends Hyotei too, of course Ore-Sama's here." Atobe rolled his eyes as he held out a hand to help the blonde-haired boy up.

Jirou blushed as his buchou's deep blue eyes stared straight at him. He had always admired how those eyes could fix on something with such confidence, never wavering, never backing down.

Shakily, he smiled at the teen, covering that perfect hand with his own.

When had he started feeling like this? The way his heart skipped a beat when Atobe looked at him… The warm feeling in his heart when the arrogant teen tossed his purple head proudly… And the way he felt like he was in heaven whenever the 'Ice King' smiled at him.

Slowly getting up, Jirou smiled softly as he realized the answer to his question.

He was in love with Atobe Keigo.

* * *

**Hospital**

Ryoma blinked as the bright light from the glass window shone directly into his sensitive eyes, momentarily blinding him.

Urgh. Everything was white, _e__verything_.

The walls were white, the bed was white, the curtains were white, and the pale face of his brother's looked white-….

_His brother looked sick._

Ryoma gulped, his heart beating wildly.

His black hair was messed up, the fringe splaying across his forehead.

Long lashes casted a shadow over those eyes, usually so bright and mischievous. But now, they were closed.

Ryoka's lips were dry, obviously from the lack of water.

Frowning, Yuki made a mental note to herself to get Ryoka some water when he wakes.

"Well, he looks fine to me~" Kenneth smiled as he sat down elegantly on a chair by the bedside. That was, until he realized the glares being sent to him.

He edged back, a nervous grin on his face.

"What, it's not like he hadn't been through worse right?" Kenneth said uneasily, nearly sighing in relief as they stopped glaring.

Yuki scowled, Kenneth _had_ made a point.

Every single tennis player knew that if they expect to go into a game and not get any injury, they should just go take up knitting or something. Tennis was rough, and Ryoka probably had experienced a lot of that roughness in his lifetime.

_Stop thinking about the past already, it's not going to do you any good._

Yuki sighed as she shook her head clear from those thoughts.

"Anyway, are you guys planning to stay here till he wakes? He might not be up soon, you know?" She raised an eyebrow as two similar determined looks were directed at her.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma stated simply as he plopped down on another cushioned chair. Maybe he should thank Kenneth, after all, it was the teen's help that they got the comfiest room in the hospital.

Nah, that would only make him have an ego as big as Monkey King.

"Alright, let's just wait until he's awake." Yuki sighed, at least Kenneth and Ryoma was back to their normal irritating selves.

Why was she stuck with all those arrogant and determined brats?

* * *

"By the way, how did you find his location, Ken-nii?" Ryoma asked Kenneth as he dumped his head on those comfy hospital bed sheets, marveling at the softness.

…

"Er… I'm not… really comfortable with saying it, haha…" Kenneth trailed off, avoiding the curious gaze of a certain golden-eyed boy.

A snort came from the red-head who was currently beside her unconscious boyfriend.

"But Yuki, you're the one who asked me to do it!" Kenneth whined, pouting immaturely.

Yuki only giggled in reply, causing Kenneth to twitch.

"But… you're the one who had him bugged." Yuki snickered as Ryoma sent him a look of horror.

_That guy is a stalker, and he stalks my __**brother**__?_

"Oi, why are you looking at me that way? I'm not a stalker, really! It's because he's always going off somewhere, so I had to keep check on him! Yuki always loses him some way or another. It's not what you think, I tell you!" Kenneth blushed at the accusing look.

Ryoma snickered.

"Che, Ken-nii's a stalker~" Ryoma smirked his cocky smirk, causing the older boy to flush a bright red.

"Wah, they're so mean! I want my little brother back!" Kenneth whined, turning over to hug the injured and sleeping teen, only to freeze in shock.

"What's wrong, Kenneth?" Yuki asked, worried.

Kenneth could only point with a shaky finger, still staring ahead with wide eyes.

"Oh, let me see!" Ryoma scoffed as he literally shoved the brunette aside. Sheesh, he was such a wimp! He would have said "Mada mada dane." if he wasn't so impatient to see what could have scared the stupid teen.

Ryoma gasped as molten golden eyes stared back at him.

* * *

**_In another room _**_(Just a little bonus for you guys :D)_

"Urgh..." Yukimura Seiichi groaned as he awoke, only to find himself having an enormous headache that almost felt like his head was splitting apart.

He got up dizzily, taking in his surroundings.

Great, he was in a hospital, _again_.

Yukimura looked around, frowning as he realized that he was alone.

Even when he had been admitted due to his illness, his teammates had been there. He knew that he had been in Rikkai Dai when he had fainted, so where were they now?

The blunette gritted his teeth as he stood up, trying not to fall as he world started spinning.

Slowly, he moved towards the door, one step at a time as he supported against the wall.

Yukimura kept the thoughts about what had happened the day before out of his mind. He was the buchou of Rikkai Dai, he was going to stay strong.

_Just forget it..._

Yukimura blinked, surprised by the wetness of his lashes.

Wearily, he sank down onto the ground, hugging his knees to his body.

Damn, he _was _crying.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **_(Might change later…)_

Atobe stared at the guy in front of him with a suspicious gaze. After all, what could the brother of the _brat_ want with him?

-I have a proposition for you, Atobe.-

Atobe smirked.

"Speak, plebian."

"What do you mean I have to live with _him?_" Ryoma roared with fury as he glared at his brother.

Ryoka just smiled.

-Why? Because I have to leave for a while and I can't very well leave my adorable Chibisuke with someone who would take advantage of him right?- Ryoka cast a sinister smile at a certain purpled-haired teen.

"Bu-But!" Ryoma whined as he turned on his puppy eyes.

-No buts. You'll be living with Yukimura Seiichi for a week, and nothing you say will change it.-

* * *

_**Replies (Thanks a lot for reviewing!):**_

**AnimeAlpha14: **_Wow… You're real smart O.o I think if anyone read my reviews and saw yours they would double back and realize you'__re right. XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Skidney: **__Thanks a lot, I hope that this was worth the wait. _

_**DaPurpleDino: **__Haha, don't worry, I didn't know either until I saw that people were posting birthday fics for him. I made Fuji quite a bad guy, didn't I? __–smiles sheepishly- I guess even a stoic guy can smile when he loves a person –shrug- I hope you didn't emo too much in a corner Sorry, I was quite busy. Thanks a lot for reviewing!_

_**RenKun-Sensei: **__Thanks for the compliment and reviewing, I'm terribly so__rry for the late update! As for your question, a cliffhanger keeps the reader interested :D_

_**Shizuka Namura: **__Thanks, I tried to update as soon as I could __ Sorry for it being quite late. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Zwolfd: **__I hope that this cures your curiousness… Or it might have added on to it XD You'll have to read to find out about your many questions __ Kirihara's the brat isn't he? I don't think Seiichi can k__ill him yet… Maybe later ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Khufu Caoro: **__Thanks, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable to read. _

A/N: -Bangs head against wall- I'm not sure if this was good… But I hoped that you like it. The hospital bit was hard, I think I made Ryoma kinda OOC… I'll appreciate it if you do review, I always like to know what people think of my story. If you want to criticize, please do tell me the problem.

Anyway, I'm terribly sorry but I'll have to go on a short hiatus for now, until my exams are over… This exam is really important as it holds a high percentage on deciding the classes I'll be taking next year. I'll be back during the June holidays, and will be working on but not updating my stories (except a few one-shots here and there). I am also currently redoing 'Light' and will be fixing some chapters from this story too. Please wait patiently for the next update, and I hope that you'll continue to support my story.

Thank you,

Fadey~

_Updated: 9 April'11 2:50 PM_


End file.
